Coming After You
by NavyBlueWings
Summary: A pair of wizards are robbing the rich in Magnolia, and it's Detective Juvia's job to stop them. Lucy, a friendly neighborhood reporter, uncovers their next target, and Juvia is there to catch them. Except, when she discovers why the sexy ice wizard is committing crime, can she really arrest him? And what does this have to do with Lucy's past? Gruvia and Nalu. M content. R&R!
1. Coming After You

**Hey everyone! I hope that the new year has been treating you well. Since I haven't posted something in a while, and my two new stories are still under development, I'm going to throw this three-shot your way! First is Gruvia based, second is all Nalu, and we wrap it up with a conclusion of the two! Let's hope my plot bunnies let me keep this at three chapters. -.-**

 **DIsclaimer: I own the police uniform! No? I don't own that either? Ugh.**

 **Warning: Citrus will be happening in the future. You will be warned now.**

 _ **Chapter One: Coming After You**_

"They struck again last night."

"Seriously? That's the fourth time this month. Can you believe there's still nothing known about them?"

"How is that possible? I thought they had Magnolia's best officers on the case?"

"You mean Lyon Vastia and his partner? Juvia Lockser, right? Even they're having problems with this case; not a single fingerprint or DNA sample. Anything from this new robbery?"

"The only 'evidence' they've gotten is some reporter claiming one of the robbers is sending her letters. She says the robber hand delivered the message to her last night…at her _job_."

"They're getting pretty cocky. I don't want to be around when Lyon finds out."

"Then I suggest you fools move out of my way." The regal voice cut between the two officers, the greenhorns instantly stiffening when seeing the flash of white spiky hair.

"De-Detective Lyon!" One stammered out, the man in question scowling.

"Don't you have papers to file? Get out of my sight before I report you to your captain." The officers stumbled over themselves, apologizing several times as they left. Lyon scoffed at their clumsy retreat before glancing around the busy police station. All around him was incompetence. How half of the officers got their shields, Lyon wasn't sure. With so much crime going on in Magnolia, these doughnut eating buffoons were joking and gossiping around the water bubbler. They gave the law a bad name. His eyes stopped on a particular woman, whose bright blue hair was only a shade lighter than the police uniform she wore. She was focused on her work at her desk, but still alert enough to feel his presence when he approached her.

She was the only one competent enough to be his partner.

"Good morning, Lyon." Her voice was light, the friendliness not something you'd expect in her line of business. It was certainly more warming than her partner, who she could instantly tell wasn't in the mood for morning manners.

"Juvia, explain this." Though she knew he didn't intend to take out his anger on her, she slightly flinched when he slammed a newspaper on the front of her desk. She glanced down, seeing a familiar name. Lucy Heartfilia, a close friend of Juvia's, had another front page article. And from the tone of her partner, she instantly knew what it was about.

" _Fire and Ice Robbers Burn Everlue's Funds; Police Left in the Cold_ ," she read quietly, flipping the paper open to see the whole article. The picture Lucy snapped was the calling card of the two robbers who had become the modern day Robin Hoods of Magnolia. Getting their name from the magic they used, the 'F' blazed with flames while the 'I' was carved in ice. Lucy had hit a goldmine with her inside leaks.

"Your friend is having a field day while these two criminals rampage the city." But Lucy's spotlight came with a price that Juvia continued to pay. In her five years of Magnolia law enforcement, Juvia Lockser had never seen a pair of criminals as interesting as the Fire and Ice duo. Telephones and chatter were background noise as Juvia skimmed through the news article left on her desk. Once again, the two mysterious men had infiltrated a rich mage's mansion and stolen something worth millions.

"Juvia wonders if there is a connection with illegal activity," She mumbled, skimming the article for more information about Duke Everlue. Lyon scoffed, crossing his arms at her questioning.

"You talk as if Everlue is the perpetrator, not the victim." Juvia glanced over at him, annoyed at his tone.

"The Fire and Ice robbers have yet to steal from someone who wasn't involved in criminal activity." Silence greeted Juvia's response, so she sighed before pulling out a filled folder. Flipping to the different sections, Juvia continued. "The first robbery was committed in Jose Porla's home. Later, Juvia discovered the man was deeply involved in the selling of black magic weapons."

"Well we already knew about his illegal activity because of Gajeel. For once, that undercover prick got it right." Juvia sighed at Lyon's hostility toward her old partner. Juvia and Gajeel had started out on the streets together, working minor cases that nobody else would take. They made good names for themselves, and their clean records secured them positive feedback from their Sergeant, Laxus. He was extremely tough on them, especially Gajeel. But eventually they got promotions, where they went their separate ways. Juvia worked with special cases, under the mature eye of Captain Erza Scarlet. Gajeel went undercover, working with the department run by Captain Gildarts Clive. The two still talked every day, Gajeel never letting the male officers push Juvia around.

"Gajeel has helped Juvia and Lyon's department several times. Lyon should show more respect." Juvia's clipped tone expressed her lack of forgiveness for Lyon's haughty tone. Lyon changed the topic of conversation, refusing to acknowledge Gajeel's worth.

"We would have gotten Jose without those two robbing him."

"Juvia and Lyon's team was only able to search the house because of them." Because the robbery was so fast, and police were tipped off by an 'anonymous witness', Jose didn't have time to remove his weapons from the house. He was arrested on the spot.

"We would've gotten a warrant eventually."

"The same cannot be said for Ivan Dreyar." The name made Lyon glare, Juvia understanding why. Ivan was a politician that had always been good to the police. Every year, Ivan would hold a charity in the name of the Magnolia police department. What they didn't know is he used some of the proceeds to run a drug operation. As far as the police could tell, there were no ties between the drug ring and Jose. He was 'squeaky clean'. The Fire and Ice robbers changed all of that. Of all the merchandise in the rich mage's home, they had stolen a diamond. It seemed harmless in nature, at first. It wasn't until the origins of the diamond were question that Ivan started to act strange. Putting a tail on the political leader, Juvia discovered that he had been sending dark mages from his political campaign to do his drug trades. The diamond had been given to him as payment for an extremely large haul of drugs across the border.

Ivan's drug ring would have never been unearthed if not for the stolen property, and a second anonymous tip.

"And you're going to give them credit for Faust, I assume."

"Faust killed three prostitutes. Juvia's sources say that they are still uncovering bodies in the garden of his mansion." Faust's amusement parks had made him a millionaire. With that money came paid sex, something that Faust later admitted to partaking in. Because their jobs were dependent on being invisible, it was rare that a prostitute's disappearance was reported. Faust used that opportunity to delve deep into his insane fantasies, none of the girls living to tell about them.

This was the first time that Lucy admitted to being the anonymous tipper.

" _Don't ask me how I know; it'll take too long to explain. They told me you needed to hurry; Faust is knocked out in his basement."_

True to Lucy's words, Juvia and Lyon discovered the man passed out. But that discovery was not what made this case change Juvia's view on the Fire and Ice robbers. It was the girl, no older than fifteen, who was shackled to the wall. Back at the police station, Coco told Juvia the horrifying details of Faust's torture. She wasn't a prostitute, but a runaway. She just happened to be in the same part of town where Faust picked up his victims. When she refused to get in the car, Faust kidnapped her. He continued to mumble about having absolute power to the frightened teenager during the drive to his sound-proof basement. Juvia assumed it was why he paid for women; he considered prostitutes 'beneath him'. Coco had been blindfolded and chained to the wall, where Faust spent over an hour burning her legs with his magic. Once they were bleeding and she could barely hold herself up, Faust claimed she was of no use to him. At this moment, Coco was sure he was planning to kill her.

But then, no pain came. Coco heard a lot of commotion and felt the room's temperature spike and lower drastically. When the blindfold was taken from her eyes, she said she saw Faust knocked out on the floor in front of her. That was where the cops found her several minutes later. To Juvia's surprise, Coco's bleeding legs had been wrapped up in what looked like torn pieces of a shirt. Nurses told the cop that without the immediate care, Coco may have lost both legs. Juvia asked Coco who else was in the room, but the teenage girl refused to answer. Even with Lyon's harsh interrogation, the runaway kept the answer to herself.

" _If I tell you, you'll arrest them. They're the only reason I'm still alive; you have to understand why I can't tell you!"_

And just like that, Juvia felt her heart quiver. These two men, knowing that Coco had seen them, took the chance of being discovered in order to save her life. She knew plenty of law-abiding citizens who wouldn't risk their necks for their family or friends; these men did it for a total stranger. Though Lyon threatened Coco with obstruction of justice, she remained silent. Juvia managed to get Erza to let her go without charges, Juvia asking the young girl what her plans were. Coco told her that she was going to find her parents and get her life back on the right track, a direct order from the Fire and Ice robbers.

"When you talk about them, you make them sound like heroes." Juvia shook her head at Lyon's statement, slamming the giant file shut.

"Juvia did not call them heroes."

"So then you agree that they need to be stopped? That they're _criminals._ "

"Would you call Robin Hood a criminal?" Juvia's mood perked up at the sound of a familiar blonde, her eyes glancing up to the reporter. "Or what about Batman?"

"Lucy!"

"Hey Juvia, I hope you two saw my article." Lucy sent her friend a wink, happy that her report got to her police friend. "So what do you think Everlue's secret is?"

"Excuse me, but do you really think telling a reporter like _you_ police information is the top priority on our list?" Lyon didn't like Lucy. It was a fact that Juvia had accepted a long time ago. The two always clashed over the ethics of criminals; Lucy believed that some criminals weren't truly evil. Lyon didn't think morality belonged in the business of Law. Juvia, despite her role as a police officer, tended to side with Lucy more often than her own partner. Especially when it came to this sensitive case.

"Good morning to you, Lyon. I see someone pissed in your coffee, per usual." Her sly response showed Lucy didn't exactly care for the ice mage either. She returned her focus on Juvia, her curvy hips swaying as she walked past Lyon. Juvia blushed as Lucy made a seat of her desk, the jean skirt she wore flashing a peek at her hot pink underwear to anyone watching. Lucy was very aware of her body, and the benefits it had when it came to gathering information or collecting gate keys. She kept managing to get into the police station without issue. She reached into her cleavage, pulling out a piece of paper and dropping it in front of Juvia. "Our boys are at it again."

"Don't tell me you've had contact with them." Lyon's dry tone showed his irritation with the blond, though the light blush proved that even he wasn't immune to her sculpted legs. Lucy ignored his statement, leaning over Juvia's shoulder while she read it.

 _Hey, Luce!_

 _You've written a lot about us, so we figured we'd pay you a personal visit. We robbed the Everlue mansion, and stole a manuscript called 'Daybreak'. It's worth a pretty penny, and he'll demand it's his. You might want to have Detective Lockser check that out._

 _Until next time!_

 _Fire_

"Who else has seen this?" Juvia asked, glancing to Lucy. The girl shook her head, pointing back to the police officer.

"Just you and I, missy. I figured since you were in the note as well, that they wanted you to see it. I guess you've been noticed by them," Lucy's teasing tone made Juvia blush, though she tried to hide it when Lyon snapped.

"This isn't a game, Miss Heartfilia. You should have called the police as soon as you received this. Maybe they could have caught them trying to escape. I understand your paper is getting a kick out of these master criminals, but they are breaking the law. They need to be apprehended, immediately."

"Will you give it a rest already? They're not hurting anyone; they actually saved one girl from _murder_. And all they're doing is getting justice for those who can't get it for themselves. You know Jose's weapons were being used for crime in the streets. An elementary school's playground was blown up in a turf war because of those weapons. A child lost his leg in the explosion. He lost the ability to use his speed magic. Two days after the robbery, the school gets a mysterious donation to help rebuild that very playground. The rest of the money went toward the kid's state of the art prostatic leg. He can run again.

"Ivan's diamond was sold, and the money appeared at drug rehabilitation centers for those trying to get clean and families who lost loved ones to drug overdoses. Faust's necklace? Worth over sixty thousand dollars. The money went to a woman's shelter for beaten and battered women. Your 'criminals' are helping the people, and not keeping any of the money for themselves. All of Magnolia thinks of them as positive forces in the community."

"Well luckily, the law doesn't go by what a nosy reporter or ignorant citizens want. It is black and white; you follow the law or you break it." Lyon ignored Lucy's glare, looking to his partner. "Be ready to leave in five. We need to go examine the Everlue mansion to see if there was anything our forensics team missed."

"Juvia will meet you at the car." Seeming pleased with Juvia's obedience, Lyon walked away from the two women. Lucy waited until he was out of earshot to scoff, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What is his problem? Juvia, you really need to get a new partner. I never thought I'd say this, but I like Gajeel way more than this jerk." Juvia giggled at Lucy's sour expression, shaking her head.

"Lyon is a good partner. Juvia knows his heart is in the right place."

"Whatever. So, what do you think about this note?" Lucy asked, tapping on the crumpled paper. Juvia re-read the passage from the criminal's note before responding.

"Juvia has noticed that everything they steal has something to do with the crime that's been committed. Going off this basis, Juvia believes that this note signifies the novel wasn't written by Everlue. He's been making millions off of this novel, which means whoever originally wrote it must be too financially weak to go up against Everlue. Would Lucy do Juvia a favor?"

"Of course, what do you need from me?"

"Go interview Everlue; say it's for an article. Ask about Everlue's past home invasions, see if he's ever hired body guards or increased security."

"Sure, but what does this guys paranoia have to do with the book?" Juvia tucked the note in her pocket as she stood up, brushing the navy blue skirt.

"Normally, when wealthy mages hire undesirable men to do dirty work for them, they list it under 'security'. This 'security' can pay visits to homes, rough up potential problems, or force authors to give up valuable manuscript to their boss. If Juvia can get the names of the bodyguards, Juvia can run a background check. Everlue won't give those names to Juvia or Lyon because of the bodyguard's shady pasts, but perhaps a beautiful reporter will be a different story." Without another word, Juvia walked out of the station. Lucy instantly understood Juvia's plan, smirking while yanking out her writing pad.

"One sexy reporter, coming right up."

* * *

"He confessed to the whole thing." Juvia's smile was bright as Lyon leaned against her desk, his arms crossed. He watched as the sobbing man was walked toward the holding cells, Lyon shaking his head. "The manuscript originally belonged to a writer named Kemu Zaleon. Everlue tried to pay for the right to publish the book under his name, but Zaleon refused. It was a tribute to his son, and he wanted the money from the book to go toward his college funds. I guess Everlue wasn't too fond of the word 'no'. Zaleon was found in his house, in what was assumed a suicide. The book was published a month after his death, under Everlue's name. When Erza put the pressure of the lackies, they caved and admitted they were a part of the Southern Wolves mercenary guild. They called themselves the Vanish Brothers. They were hired by Everlue to kill Zaleon once they obtained the manuscript. Everlue even told them where Zaleon lived. With all of the evidence piled against him, Everlue had to take a plea. He and the two brothers will be in magic nullification jail for a long time."

"What a sad ending for Zaleon," Juvia mumbled.

"It's life," Lyon responded, though Juvia could hear his disgust in Everlue's actions. Sighing, Lyon turned toward Juvia and grasped her hand. Surprised, Juvia's eyes widened at the serious look in Lyon's features. "Captain said we could have the rest of the night off. I'd like to take you out to dinner."

"Dinner?" She whispered, Lyon nodding sharply.

"You are a gorgeous woman, and I know you are dedicated to your job. Seeing you take such initiative in this case proves that you're witty and creative as well. I've never been as impressed with a woman. I think we both need to take a step away from the Fire and Ice robbers, and have a night without them haunting us. I made reservations; I'm asking you to be my dinner date."

Juvia's mouth wanted to form words, but nothing would come out. Her face was red with embarrassment. Lyon was a great partner, and she had heard women comment about his physical attractiveness. He was raved about for his professional growth. In every aspect of life, Lyon was pretty solid. She knew she should have thought about the potential romance between them before this very moment, but it had never crossed her mind.

"Juvia?" His calling of her name was quickly followed by her cell phone ringing. Jumping, Juvia pulled her hand away from Lyon to answer the call, her voice slightly shaking.

"Detective Juvia Lockser speaking."

"I know where they're going to hit next!" The heavy breathing of Lucy caught Juvia's full attention, instantly forgetting the previous invitation.

"How?"

"I decided to ask Crux to do some research on any other rich mages in our area. I came across the guy called Cream; he's some prince that's been known for stealing ancient heirlooms and selling them for profit. The people he steals from are too poor to fight him in the courts, so he gets away with it. He's got to be the next person they're going after. And based on the time between each of the attacks, it's going to be tonight."

"Why tonight?" Juvia asked, biting her lower lip as excitement swelled in her stomach. Was it possible that they were going to finally get the jump on the Fire and Ice robbers?

"Juvia." The woman looked back up to her partner, who pressed his finger to the watch on his wrist. She mouthed out her apologies as she pressed her phone closer to her ear, listening to Lucy's reasoning.

"They only do a robbery on Tuesdays, and they send me a note right after or during the crime. Then they wait two days before donating the money. They wait until you and Lyon solve the case to plan their next heist."

"B-But today's Tuesday."

"Yeah, I know. I think they've got...an informant in the police who tells them when we've caught the right guys. After every crime, without fail, the guys have pulled off another heist on Tuesday. Remember the huge lull between Faust and Everlue? It's because you guys caught him in the act on a Tuesday night. He didn't get arrested until Wednesday. They waited an entire week until going after Everlue! We didn't notice the pattern because they didn't follow one based on number of days, but by the specific day of the week. You guys pulled those brothers in this morning for questioning. Their informant probably told them you brought the guys in. That means they have to commit the crime tonight so they can send me the note to write the paper for tomorrow's article. It's going to be tonight!"

"Lucy, please give Juvia a second." She pulled the phone from her ear, mind scrambling to come up with an excuse to give the man staring intently at her. Flustered by all the excitement swelling in her stomach, Juvia's voice trembled in her excuse. "L-Lucy needs Juvia's assistance tonight."

"She can't wait until tomorrow? These reservations were quite hard to come by." Juvia bowed her head apologetically, then shook it.

"Juvia is afraid not; Lucy claims it's an emergency."

"Is she okay? Maybe I should go with you-" Lyon's slight concern for her friend would normally brighten Juvia's day, but she felt a wave of panic hit her at his suggestion to help.

"No!" Juvia swallowed, then blushed at his arched eyebrow. "It's...a woman emergency."

"O-oh. Well...uh..." He coughed, then glanced away while awkwardly brushing his sleeves. "Tell her I, uh, wish her the best of luck with that."

"Of course; and Juvia will make this up to Lyon. She promises." And with that, Juvia found herself sprinting past her desk, yanking the phone back to her ear. "Send Juvia the address. Juvia will go check it out."

"Uh... it's the mansion next to our favorite ice cream place." That was only a five minute jog from the police department. Juvia was out of the station, forgetting about Lyon's proposal as she jogged down the front stairs.

"Juvia is on her way."

"You can't go alone, these guys are serious wizards! I'll meet you there; I've already seen them once." Juvia wanted to argue, but Lucy beat her to the punch. "And I kind of already jumped the fence of Cream's mansion."

"Lucy did what?!" Juvia stumbled at the information, shooting out a stream of water to keep her standing upright. She glanced up the hill in front of her, not hesitating to sprint toward the mansion at the end. In the phone she could hear Lucy pushing through foliage, a hesitant laugh coming from her reckless friend.

"I got so excited about the story, I kind of forgot about telling you until I was already running there. But I brought my celestial keys, so I'm not in danger!" Though Lyon always complained about Lucy, the girl was known for more than her journalism. She had inherited her celestial magic from her late mother, and was one of the stronger mages in the area. A few times, she had to defend herself when doing a story about a dark guild. She could hold her own, but Juvia wasn't comfortable with her taking on the Fire and Ice robbers.

"Wait for Juvia," Juvia whispered, hanging up the phone when reaching the front of the mansion. Juvia made easy work of the fence, her body passing through the bars. She was known for her control of water magic, her entire body being able to transform into liquid if needed. Her control of her powers was another reason why she managed to gain the role of detective. Criminals spoke of her power in fear, knowing facing her was not a challenge they would win. Even those with magic of their own became desperate to escape when seeing her dark blue stare. She glanced around her when she walked through the courtyard, letting out a relieved sigh when catching sight of her blond haired friend. "Lucy—"

"I saw them!" Lucy's hurried whisper made Juvia's eyes widen, allowing Lucy to grab her arm and yank her toward the front door. "They just went through the second floor window; there were two of them. It has to be our guys!"

"Lu-Lucy, Juvia does not have a guy!" Though she knew it wasn't the time or place to be embarrassed, Juvia waved her heating face at the thought. Yes, she had fascination with the two mages, but to claim they were hers? That was insane!

"Can you sift through the door and unlock it? We've got to get in there before they leave." Lucy, preoccupied with the chance to meet the two robbers, didn't pay attention to Juvia's embarrassment. Juvia cleared her mind, following Lucy's suggestion. Once the two were inside the mansion, they didn't hesitate to run up toward the second floor. Juvia's senses were focused, listening for any tells of where the two intruders were. Lucy already had a key in hand, her defenses up. Instantly the two girls' heads turned at the sound of a crash, Juvia jumping into action.

"Lucy, take the door at the end of the hall. Juvia will try to corner them!" Juvia didn't waste time bursting through a set of doors, leading her into an open ballroom. Her breath caught as two heads shot up at her, Juvia yanking her badge from her chest.

"Freeze! This is Detective Juvia Lockser!" The two men took a step back from the intruding woman, Juvia taking the moment of surprise to memorize their features. The man possessing the fire magic stood out more than his counterpart. With bright pink hair, the man yanked on his white scarf while tucking something in his pocket.

"Well this is awkward." Juvia blinked when the fire possessor scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. "I knew that Lucy was friends with a cop, but I didn't know she was a woman."

"Juvia's gender is normally disclosed by Lucy," She replied instantly, running at the two with an attack. "Water Slicer!"

"Duck!" The pink-haired man yelped as he was shoved to the ground. "Ice-make; wall!"

The second man instantly froze her attack. She narrowed her eyes as she glanced up at him, analyzing her new opponent. She felt her eyes widen in shock when his shirt was tossed to the side, revealing his tone body in the moonlight. A blush rose from her neck at the expanse of bare skin, though her opponent didn't seem to notice as he spoke to his partner. "Get out of here; I'll take care of her."

"You better not get captured!" In an instant the fire user was gone, heading toward the area Juvia ordered Lucy to wait. Hoping her friend could handle the foe, Juvia turned her attention back to the person in front of her.

"Juvia cannot allow the ice mage's escape," She said, watching his eye twitched while he shook his head. He tried to run toward the opposite door, but Juvia was quick to cut him off. She threw out a stream of water, smashing him in the wall. He was quick to spin out of the second blast of water she sent at him, Juvia narrowly escaping a flurry of ice spikes. She sent another slash of water slicer, which barely nicked his face before he threw a barrier of ice in front of him. She charged toward him, placing one hand on the handcuffs attached to her belt. The cuffs were made specifically for magic users, their powers useless once secured on one wrist.

"Water lock!" Her shout filled the quiet room as she threw her free hand up, a ball of water instantly surrounding her opponent. She disliked this method of trapping criminals, since it deprived them of oxygen until they passed out. Still, with someone as strong as the ice mage, she knew she wasn't going to win from sheer power. Knowing her battle was over; Juvia began to walk toward the man struggling in the water. Her steps halted when a sudden shattering of her water lock echoed in the room, the man breaking through her move. It left her speechless. Though she was sure other mages were stronger than her, she had never had someone break out of her water lock. It was said to be impossible to escape. Even Lyon couldn't defeat it; and yet this man was now rising from his crouched position to face her. His chest heaved from the immense power he needed to break her imprisonment, but he remained unharmed. Their eyes locked, and Juvia's heart skipped a beat at the wild look in his eyes. Most men feared her; they were scared of the magic power she possessed. This man was not one of them, which sent a shiver down her spine.

Why was this affecting her?

"Water—" Her move was halted when he put both hands up, a sincere look momentarily freezing her hand.

"I really don't want to fight a girl." She was surprised by the softer tone he used when speaking to her. Though he had sounded confident when speaking to his partner, there was a different tone in the voice he used with her. She tried not to let it affect her, despite the immediate warmth it spread in her stomach. It would have been easier to ignore if not for how handsome her opponent was. She had fought plenty of criminals, but she hadn't really taken in any of their features. To her, they were law-breakers that needed to be restrained.

Maybe it was how close she was to this case. Or maybe it was because part of her knew he wasn't an ordinary criminal. He fought for a cause, and never benefited from his own crimes. She had sworn the oath of a cop to protect those who needed it against those who did bad things. But in this case, her mindset didn't fit the mold.

"Juvia needs to do her job. Juvia needs to stop the ice mage." Again, he twitched, making her blink. "Is there something wrong with the ice mage?"

"I just really hate that nickname." She hesitated at his discomfort, biting her lower lip.

"Then what should Juvia use?" He seemed surprised at her question, though she could understand why. They were just viciously fighting a minute ago, and now she was asking to exchange names.

"Gray," he mumbled, self-consciously running his hand through his hair. At the sign of uncertainty, Juvia felt her stomach flip. Instantly she slapped her hands on her cheeks, willing her strange reaction to go away.

"Gray-sama…" When she spoke his name, she watched Gray's shoulders tense. She worried she had upset him, but noticed a strange discoloration on his cheeks.

"W-What's with the 'sama'? Sounds…weird."

"Juvia is sorry!" She replied quickly, the two glancing at each other in awkward silence. Juvia took a breath, taking a step toward the guarded man in front of her. "Juvia must ask Gray-sama a question."

"A…question?" He asked, Juvia nodding.

"Will Gray-sama's friend…hurt Lucy? Juvia sent Lucy in the same direction as Gray-sama's partner, but Lucy doesn't like to use violence. Juvia is worried, so she has to ask." She frowned when he laughed, confused by his response. He laughed for a solid minute before shaking his head.

"Natsu would fight a girl if he needed to, but Lucy? He'll probably pass out from seeing her; he's head over heels for that strange reporter. That's probably what got us caught in the first place."

"He lo-lo-loves Lucy?!" Juvia squeaked out, surprised at the new information. No wonder she got information before all the other newspapers! Gray nodded while Juvia turned away from him, covering her beating heart. Would Lucy return Natsu's feelings? If she did, did that make her a criminal too? Would he turn himself in for her? Or could Lucy possibly turn to the dark side because of a forbidden love affair? And if they did, what of Gray and Juvia? Instantly she covered her cheeks again, which were blossoming with color. Gray and Juvia…Gray with Juvia….Gray _in_ Juvia—

"Yo, you okay?" At Gray's voice, Juvia panicked. Fearing the rapid heartbeat in her chest, Juvia blasted Gray with a stream of hot water. She increased the pressure as he slammed back into the corner, the cop walking toward him.

"Juvia cannot be wooed by Gray-sama's charm! Juvia is not weak!" She gasped when her stream suddenly dropped in temperature, Juvia's eyes greeted with ice freezing her attack. She broke off the flow and avoided the spear of ice, Juvia sending a kick toward Gray's head. He blocked it with his arm, then cursed when he felt his wrist captured by the metal handcuff. Instantly his ice vanished, giving Gray a handicap. Juvia moved to attack again, but wasn't expecting a lunge from her opponent. The two rolled around on the floor, Gray managing to pin the cop underneath him. Thinking quicker than she could react, Gray locked the other side of the handcuffs to Juvia's wrist, nullifying her magic as well. The playing field quickly shifted into Gray's favor, as he knew his strength was much higher than hers.

"You really need to get a hold of your mood swings, Juvia." Juvia's body froze at the cool breath that coiled around her ear. Her whole body shivered at the tease, Juvia desperately trying to free her wrists from his hold. He pulled back enough to look down at her, his hips securing her body to ground under him.

"Juvia demands Gray-sama releases her!" She said through a heavy flush on her face. She tried to ignore the fact that his hips aligned with hers perfectly, or that his body reacted to any twitch that hers made. Gray shook his head at her request.

"Not until I get the signal that Natsu's in the clear. And if you really did send that journalist after him, I'm pretty sure it's going to take a while." Juvia tried to glare up at her captor, but his smirk left her breathless. It was hard to stay mad at someone who made her whole body warm just by looking at her.

"How does Natsu know Lucy? Juvia's never heard of a Natsu."

"Natsu and Lucy were friends way back when they were little. He made a promise to her that he'd marry her once they were adults, but then her dad caught wind of it and blackmailed him into leaving town. That was three years ago; Natsu's been crazy about her ever since." Juvia blinked at the amount of information Gray was giving her. The confusion must have appeared in her face, because Gray shrugged and continued. "Once Lucy sees him again, I know our secrets safe."

"How?"

"I did a little research on my own, and I know for a fact that Lucy will do anything to protect her childhood sweetheart. That's why she doesn't talk to her dad anymore. Once she heard about what he did, she left town in search of Natsu. It's actually why she became a reporter. And why she joined my guild." Gray nodded toward the emblem on his chest, which matched Lucy's hand mark. The only difference was the color. So Lucy knew the robbers without even realizing it? The new information confirmed Gray's theory; Lucy would never rat out her friends to the police. Their secret was safe with her.

"But Juvia still knows information."

"Except I have a feelings you won't say anything either, especially if you're Lucy's friend. You had the chance to call back up by now, and yet you haven't. I think you came here alone because you wanted to investigate just who we are before you arrest us." Gray's explanation left Juvia without a reply. She couldn't deny the truth; protocol told her to call for backup as soon as she got the phone call from Lucy. She had been standing right next to Lyon, all she had to do was ask him to come along. Instead, she had gone in alone, with the reporter, to try and face these two. But what was she planning on doing when she found them? If she had really wanted to, she could have called back up the second Natsu left the room.

But she didn't.

"Juvia…doesn't understand why Gray-sama and Natsu became criminals." He looked away at her statement, seeming uncomfortable with the title.

"We're not trying to make the police department's job harder. We just noticed that there were a lot of things you guys couldn't do because of regulations and rules. People were getting hurt and killed in our neighborhood, and we got sick of seeing it. That kid that got injured at the school? Our guild mate Jet's kid. Natsu and I made a decision; we'd bust one guy and then our deed would be done to society. So we led you guys to Jose."

"But Gray-sama continued," She said, Gray nodding.

"After our first heist, we were set on walking away. But our magic was known to some people, mainly one police chief and sergeant. They're technically a part of the guild we're in. When they saw what we did with Jose, they asked us to go after Ivan Dreyar." Juvia's eyes widened at the bomb dropped on her. It was no secret that Ivan was the father of Laxus Dreyar. He was also the son of Makarov Dreyar, the chief of the entire police force. Both had asked for an investigation to be done on their relative a few months before the robbery, but they were denied for lack of sufficient evidence. The higher ups didn't want to go after a politician who had done so much for the police department. Juvia had wondered why both were questioning her and her partner's status on the Fire and Ice robbers; a small case for two big shots like them to look into. Now she could see why.

"What about Faust?" Juvia asked quietly, Gray's hand tightening on her wrists at the question. She winced slightly, which made him immediately release his hold. He hesitated as he looked down at her, silently questioning if she planned to move. She tossed the idea around in her head, her duty clashing with her human morals. Her job as a cop was to arrest him and let Lyon take over the questioning. His lack of empathy helped keep the lines black and white. But catching the emotion in Gray's blue eyes made Juvia press her hand to his cheek. Surprisingly smooth skin slide along her fingertips, Gray struggling to keep his eyes open at the touch. "Juvia wishes to hear Gray-sama's story."

"After Ivan, Makarov gave us a task to clean up the crime in Magnolia. Our final goal is a man I can't tell you about." Juvia's curiosity was peaked at the cryptic statement. Someone that he couldn't say? He was openly admitting to crimes he had already committed, yet was forbidden to talk of one not yet done? Who was their final target? Juvia wanted to ask, but she knew better than to pry. From what she had gathered, Gray was not one to be bribed easily. So she stayed quiet as he continued. "As for Faust...I made Natsu go after him. I would go to jail gladly over that piece of shit. The way he treated those women…no female should _ever_ be subjected to that sort of torture before they die. And I made sure to put an end to that. We stopped him before he could finish his sick fantasy with Coco. I don't think Natsu's ever unloaded on someone as much as he did that vile man; though I don't blame him. We knocked him out, checked on Coco's wounds, and then left the note for Lucy to call the police."

"Juvia knew it was Gray-sama and Natsu who saved her." The thought made her smile, and Gray glanced down at her before looking away quickly.

"Stop calling me Gray-sama already."

"Juvia can't help it," She answered, making him frown through a blush.

"Are you like this with every man you try to detain?"

"No." His eyebrow arched at that information, intrigued by her honesty. Before he could question her motives further, a flash of flames entered the corner of his eye. Natsu had finally gotten away, which meant it was his time to depart. He glanced down to reveal the new information to Juvia, but was struck by how the flames illuminated her flawless skin.

He had been so caught up fighting the woman under him, that he hadn't had time to take in her features. The first thing he noticed was the crystal blue eyes that seemed like mirrors to her emotions. If she was angry, he could see it in her gaze. The look she was giving him now was a soft side of the cop that he was certain many criminals didn't get the pleasure of seeing. Her hat had been knocked off in their scuffle, leaving her hair to pool out around her face. It's dark blue color contrasted the paleness of her lips, which seemed to dare him to lean just a little closer. Tearing his eyes from her face, he looked down her body and instantly regretted it. The uniform she wore complimented her curves, a slit on her left leg flashing a piece of a tattoo. His hand twitched, his desire to see the full design tempting him to yank on her skirt. The top of her uniform left a good amount of cleavage showing, something that wouldn't normally affect Gray. But the pairing of a feminine body with such a strong personality and magic ability really rubbed Gray the right way. He glanced to their handcuffs, which had completely nullified their powers.

 _There are way better ways to use these things._

"Gray-sama?" The airy tone of her voice made him shiver, glancing back up at the cop in slight guilt. He was sure he was blushing, and prayed his body's reaction wasn't able to be felt by her.

"The keys," he mumbled, trying to distract himself from the way her lips pursed in confusion. "Natsu escaped, and I doubt you're going to arrest me now. So may I have the key to let us both escape?" Escape; he needed to escape, and it needed to be _now_.

"Juvia supposes Gray-sama is correct." She slide her hand along her thigh, Gray's eyes widening when seeing her slender digits disappear under her skirt.

"Wh-What are you do-doing?!"

"Getting the keys," she replied, not seeming to notice the tenseness above her. Who hides a key in their underwear?! Her hand appeared with the key, dropping it into his hand. "Gray-sama locked Juvia's dominant hand; will Gray-sama please unlock Juvia's handcuffs?"

"Yeah," he croaked out, voice raspy with his built up arousal. He continued to remind himself that she was a cop, and doing anything indecent with a cop would probably get him some time in jail. As it was, he probably told her way more than he should have. He managed to get his handcuff off, planning to unlock her wrist as well. But when he felt her sit up, her cleavage sliding along his bare chest, Gray's mind went blank.

"Juvia just has one more question." The angle of her mouth skimmed along the base of his neck, Gray slamming his eyes shut. Just how much restraint did this woman expect him to have?!

"Yes?" He mentally swore when his voice wavered. He was positive she could feel his arousal against her stomach, but she didn't seem freaked out by it. Or she was really sexually dense.

"Does Gray-sama think Juvia is a bad cop, for not arresting Gray-sama? Does Gray-sama think Juvia's partner would be mad if he knew?" Her meek voice made him glance down at her, surprised to find a torn look in her eyes. That one look broke him. Closing his eyes partly, Gray pressed his forehead to Juvia's and let his restraint dissolve.

"I don't know anything about good cop or bad cop. But I know you're a good _person_. Who gives a fuck what your partner has to say?" Juvia closed her eyes when a hot mouth was pressed against her lips, the moonlight capturing their steamy kiss. The jingle of the handcuffs echoed in the room as Gray pushed Juvia back to the floor, running his hands along her arms. She moaned quietly into the kiss, welcoming the forbidden touch with an arch of her hips. One hand captured her wrists, holding them above her head. The other grasped the tattoo that tormented his mind, his fingertips slipping under the skimpy uniform. He heard the sexy whimper of his cop vixen, Gray slipping his tongue along the shivering girl's lower lip.

Her wrists barely struggled against his hold, her mind mush. Gray's tongue wreaked havoc in her mouth, Juvia's thighs pressing together in embarrassment. She didn't have to touch herself to know she was getting turned on. The sensitivity of her outer thigh was a new sensation to Juvia, but Gray teased the skin like he was born to touch her. Never before had Juvia let a man handle her with such dominance. But with the stroke of Gray's thumb against her inner wrist, Juvia couldn't pull away. His touch, kiss, even smell were overriding her senses. She gasped when he pushed her thighs open, letting them cradle his trembling hips. Her skirt had been hiked up, exposing the black boy-short underwear. She could feel his arousal pressing against her warmth, Juvia's toes curing in her shoes.

For a split second, she wondered what he'd feel like inside her.

The little noises she made into his mouth were the sweetest thing Gray had ever heard. He had never been attracted to the way a girl sounded. Juvia's attempt to hold back her moans were such a turn on, that Gray could feel his hips grinding hard into her quivering body. He needed the friction to help with the ache in his body. He had known her for an hour; yet he felt entrapped by her. Was this why Natsu was so desperate to find Lucy? Was there really one person in the world made for him? And if so, could it possibly be the cop whose neck Gray was currently nibbling on.

"Gray-sama!" Even that stupid nickname she gave him was making him groan. He had finally released her wrists, her hands grasping onto his bareback in pleasure. His lips were relentless on her neck, Gray making sure to leave a hickey on his cop. He smirked at the idea; the cop being branded by a wanted man. He skimmed his lips back up her jaw line to her lips, catching her mouth mid-moan. Both of his hands were on her thighs, their hips grinding into each other. Her mouth was sweet, like her voice. Dainty lips made it easy for him to control the pace of their movements. He could feel the way her nails tore into his skin. Good, he always preferred a rough mate. And from the way her body squirmed, Gray knew she would be a firecracker in bed. Her hips were restless against him, drawing out a moan that he rarely expressed. He never was the vocal kind, but with Juvia it came out naturally. The way her legs wrapped around his hips proved Juvia was more than ready to take this dance a step past making out. And, in a revelation that shocked Gray to the core, so was he.

But that thought process derailed at the screaming sound of sirens in the distance. The two broke off the kiss, Gray panting against Juvia's flushed face.

"Fuck," he swore, punching the floor. He quickly de-tangled himself as Juvia slowly sat up, confused by Gray's quick need to put his shirt on. He glanced back to her as he grabbed his hair, a torn expression on his face. "I've got to go; you cops are pretty fast to getting to the crime scenes."

"…Juvia understands." Composing herself the best she could, Juvia fought to stand on shaky legs. She had just managed to control her heartbeat when Gray was grasping her waist, kissing her hard enough to knock the wind back out of her. He kissed her with conviction, and she somehow knew this wasn't going to be the last time Gray kissed her senseless.

"I'll see you soon…count on it, _Detective Juvia_." And then he was gone, surfing on a long slide of ice. She ran to the window to watch him, the skilled mage hiding behind a building just as the cops passed by. He shot of ice into the sky to accompany Natsu's fire, their emblem complete. She placed her fingertips on her lips, as if nervous that he may get caught. The thought stunned her; shouldn't she be hoping her fellow police could catch the Fire and Ice robbers? She knew that she should, but one silent glance over the ice mage's shoulder made Juvia's heart race again. He sent her a smirk, before disappearing into the night.

* * *

"Hello…hello...Juvia!" Juvia was so lost in her own thoughts, that she didn't hear Lyon until he called her name. Jumping slightly, the bewildered woman looked up at her grumpy partner in a panic.

"Ly-Lyon!" He sighed as he rubbed his temple, seeming to lose his patience.

"I was trying to ask you what happened last night. Is your friend okay?"

"Her emergency was taken care of." She bit her lip, hoping he couldn't see through her lie. The last thing she needed was Lyon knowing about her run in with Gray and Natsu. As soon as she had seen Gray disappear, Juvia left the house. There was no way she could have explained her being there without suspicion. Even if she said she stumbled upon the robbery on her way to Lucy's, she should have called for backup or at least her partner. Instead, she took the back roads home and went straight to her house, praying nobody saw her. At least she had the excuse that Erza gave her and her partner the night off.

"Is there any way I could help?" She blushed at the offer, though not because of Lyon. Her mind went back to Gray's lips on her body, and the ache he had left inside her when he disappeared. Subconsciously she placed her hand to her collar, praying her make-up was still covering the hickey.

"Ju-Juvia is fine now!" She squeaked out, looking away from his questioning gaze. Before he could press more, a paper was placed on her desk. Lyon grabbed the stack, growling before throwing it back down.

"What time did you leave your friend's house?" Juvia knew why he was asking, so she was quick to answer.

"Juvia only dropped off some emergency supplies at Lucy's apartment; she didn't actually see Lucy."

"That's because your little friend was having a close encounter with the Fire and Ice robbers last night." Juvia swallowed slightly at the new article, which read _Fire and Ice; a Brush of a Robber's Heart._ Apparently, Natsu and Lucy had met. Though the article seemed to have less flare than before, Juvia could make a stronger connection to Lucy's words. She seemed genuine, her plea for the robbers to cease was almost as apparent as her demand for police to stop looking for them. "What the hell is she doing?"

"Writing her honest opinion, Juvia thinks."

"Yeah, well she needs to mind her own business. I swear she's as bad as my brother." Juvia smiled at the mention of Lyon's brother. Though he rarely talked about him, the half-brother seemed to be very different than Lyon. From the little information he gave her, Juvia could remember he was an artist, and they both were taught ice magic as kids. But in the few years she had been Lyon's partner; his brother never appeared at the station or any event Lyon held. He was a man enshrouded in mystery, unlike his photogenic brother. She took a sip of her coffee as she tried to remember his name, only realize that Lyon had never told her it. It made sense, since the two weren't on the best of terms most of the time.

"Lyon, Juvia can't recall Lyon ever telling her his brother's name."

"Probably cause he's not worth the dirt under Juvia's shoe." She sent him a disapproving look, Lyon glancing to a file that was handed to him. "Come on, we've got to go investigate this Cream guy."

"Of course. Right after Lyon tells Juvia the name," she replied, taking another sip of her coffee. She nearly dropped her beverage when Lyon sighed and glanced back to her.

"Gray. His name is Gray Fullbuster."

 **And that's the first chapter folks! So Juvia is falling for her partner's criminal brother. What is a girl to do? And what will happen to our favorite blonde in the next chapter? How does she tie into this story? Plus, you'll discover more to the Fire and Ice robbers than Gray let on...and just what dangers lie ahead? Review and find out for yourselves!**

 **Next Chapter-** **Blondeshell Bomb**


	2. Bombshell Blonde

**Welcome back! I hope that the wait wasn't too long for you guys. So I totally thought this story would be done in three chapters, but since I just finished the third chapter and it's...well...not done, I think there may be more to this that I originally planned. But, that's my problem, not yours! So enjoy the Nalu side of the story!**

 **Warning : ****-sips on limeade- When life gives you lem-uh, limes...**  
 **Disclaimer: Like Robert Downey Jr, Pembroke Welsh Corgis, and the Red Sox, Fairy Tail isn't mine. -sobs-**

 _ **Chapter Two : Bombshell Blonde**_

"Lucy Heartfilia has struck gold once again." The blonde author in question would have blushed at the arm slung around her shoulders if she wasn't used to Loke's playboy ways. She glanced to him from the corner of her eye, brown meeting hazel as she let out a loud sigh.

"Funny, I don't remember summoning you." The prideful lion pressed his free hand to his heart, refusing to believe his master would shoo him away.

"When word came out of your success with your new article, I just had to come and congratulate you personally. If you keep writing stories like that, my love, then you'll be the most famous writer in all of Fiore." Though she wanted to keep her pout strong, Lucy felt her lips tip up in a smile at the heavy compliment.

Ever since she was a little girl, Lucy wanted to write. Many children her age spoke of being a doctor, or working for the magic council. Their dreams to be a part of the Grand Magic Games made her aspirations of being an author seem small. But Lucy didn't mind. She enjoyed writing, and seeing other read her work always brightened her day. She ignored her father's disapproval of her passion, and joined her school's newspaper. Even as she got older, and inherited her mother's celestial keys, Lucy never strayed far from her real passion. Lucy was sure she was born to be an author.

"You could reward me by giving me that information I looked for. Anything on his whereabouts?" Loke finally pulled away from the blond, who turned in her seat to look at the solemn spirit.

"I wish I could give you good news, but...he's a tricky one, that Natsu." Lucy felt herself wince, though she knew the information was coming. If the celestial spirits hadn't been able to find him before, she had a feeling this time would bring no luck either.

Nothing made her believe in herself more than her childhood friend, Natsu Dragneel. The spirited dragon slayer always had her back, never letting her doubt herself. Natsu read everything she wrote, despite openly complaining about his hatred to read in school. Natsu demanded to be the first one to see Lucy's work, and it always made her feel that she could make it big one day. If she had Natsu by her side, Lucy knew she would never give up on her dream.

"It's okay, Loke. Thanks for trying," Lucy said, the oranged haired man bowing before he disappeared back to his realm. Lucy tapped her pencil onto her desk as she glanced at her newest article, knowing her focus was gone. It happened anytime someone mentioned her missing best friend.

Writing wasn't the only reason Lucy enjoyed the dragon slayer's company. It went so much deeper than that, though neither could completely admit it. Ever since their kindergarten teacher had them sit next to each other in class, the two were two peas in a pod. No matter the challenge, the two faced it together. Natsu let Lucy practice her make-up skills on him, not realizing her lip stainer would not come off by the time their first day of middle school started. Lucy learned to face her fears of bugs when Natsu got his first pet salamander. He regularly asked her to feed him when Natsu went looking for Igneel, his dragon foster father that had disappeared years before. The first time Lucy got her "time of the month", Natsu braved the tampon aisle for his bedridden friend without a word of complaint. He even brought ice cream and romantic comedies, which he watched with her the entire day. Lucy returned his support tenfold when she pressed her body too intimately into Natsu's hips at their Sophomore homecoming. Natsu's hormones flared up for the first time, embarrassing the teen enough to hide in the locker room for most of the night. To see Natsu self-conscious was a rare sight, and she felt guilt for causing the physical problem at such a public event. She knew ice cream and horror movies wouldn't stop the teasing from their friends, but it helped alleviate some of the awkward tension between them.

That wasn't to say their sexual tension disappeared. Being friends of the opposite sex always made people question if there was something more between them. When they were younger, Natsu always blushed at the teasing and denied any romantic feeling for Lucy. He claimed he didn't even see her as a girl. The feeling was mutual for Lucy, and the two had a platonic relationship. Well, until the 7th grade Valentine's Day dance, that is. Lucy wasn't sure why Natsu asked her to go with him, but she had said yes before she even realized it. Their night didn't differ much from their normal friendship, but Lucy found herself admiring the good looks of her best friend in a way she never had before. The train of thought led Lucy to kiss Natsu at the end of their Sophomore year, to which Natsu eagerly responded to.

"Lucy, did you finish that edit for tomorrow's piece?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago. Would you like to read it?" The blonde sent a smile to the excited girl, a younger woman who had just started with the newspaper. Wendy Marvell was an open fan of Lucy's since the day she started working there. Because of her hard work and encouraging words, Lucy tended to let the younger writer read her stuff before she gave it to their boss. It helped Lucy get a gauge on how other readers would react to her articles, and it made Wendy's day.

"Of course!" Lucy tried to seem normal as she handed the article to Wendy and answered her co-worker's questions in-between paragraphs. Despite her smiles and well placed laughter, Lucy knew that her mind wasn't involved in their small chatter.

Lucy and Natsu were never official, but they might as well been. Their Junior year was filled with romantic and sexual exploration, Lucy and Natsu sharing everything they could. From dancing in the rain, to their first time being naked in front of another person, they supported each other every step of the way. And finally, on a snowy night in January while her father was on a business trip, the two exchanged their final first. The night consisted of some pain, tears, and mumbled words that Lucy never got Natsu to repeat for her. The pink haired man was a panicked mess afterwards, promising to marry Lucy and "everything else Igneel told me to do" after mating. A part of her wanted to tell him that dragons and humans were different. But that determined look in his eyes when he promised her forever made the words lodge in her throat. She could only nod, letting Natsu hold her until they fell asleep to the sound of each other's heartbeats.

They hid whatever they were from her father, who had never approved of the dragon slayer. Natsu had openly talked about his dream of joining a guild called Fairy Tail, which was not known for always staying on the good side of the law. Lucy had loved the idea, thinking the rambunctious group would be a great experience to be a part of. She promised she would join the guild with Natsu as soon as she turned 18. That had been her plan, despite her and her father's increasing arguments about her future. More times than Lucy could count she had shown up at Natsu's door crying and heartbroken about something her father had said. Each time, Natsu would glue her heart back together with laughter or fiery touches, gentle kisses never missing from the equation. Each time she fell asleep in his warm embrace, Lucy fell even deeper for her dragon slayer.

And then, without a warning, Natsu disappeared. With nothing but the note "went to find Igneel" left on his front door, Lucy felt her world shatter. How could Natsu just...leave her? He didn't even come say goodbye, or ask her to come with him! Didn't they do everything together? Lucy had felt numb as she finished high school without her best friend. Though her father was quick to try and replace Natsu with his own hand-picked choices, Lucy refused to admit Natsu was gone forever. Her father's anger rose with each denial, until he asked her why she would wait for somebody they were better off without. Lucy would never forget the statement that set off warning bells in her head.

" _Natsu being gone is helping you get back on the path you need to be on. I won't let him come back here and ruin that for us!"_

It took little effort for Lucy to discover the truth; her father had forced Natsu into leaving town. It took Lucy less than a day to pack her things and leave her father's estate, searching for her dragon slayer.

But that had been two years ago. Lucy had tracked down Fairy Tail, hoping that she would find him there. Mirajane, though welcoming and friendly, gave Lucy no information on where Natsu could be. Knowing Natsu would never give up on joining Fairy Tail, Lucy settled down in Magnolia and joined the rowdy guild herself. She picked up a job as a writer for the local newspaper, reigniting her passion for the art of writing. Though it was a bittersweet reminder of Natsu, Lucy used the pain as a driver to keep searching.

"Lucy, did you really meet the robbers?!" Lucy snapped her head up from her daydreaming to look at Wendy, whose face showed her concern. "You said the last note was given to you personally. As in…"

"As in I walked into my office after getting myself some coffee, and witnessed a man jumping from my window and sliding down a sheet of ice and into the night. The note was sitting on my desk right where I had been working. Sure enough, a robbery was reported within the hour."

"Do you know why they keep giving you the notes?" Lucy shook her head, glancing out the window she had previously mentioned.

"Not a clue, honestly. They just seem to like whatever I'm writing about them."

Lucy was a seasoned writer just looking for the right story when the Fire and Ice robbers appeared on the scene. The first robbery they made caught her attention because it involved a member of her guild's child. She begged her boss to give her the story, and started to investigate the case alongside the police. She struggled to find answers (as the police did not want her sticking her nose in their investigation), but unknown help came when a letter was mailed to her office. She nearly fainted when she saw it was from the robbers themselves. They were addressed to her, as if she had been friends with the criminals for years. And though she knew she should have instantly turned them into the police, Lucy found herself enamored by the goofy writings of the man self-nicknamed 'Fire' and his grumpy counterpart 'Ice'.

What surprised her even more was their willingness to give her hints about the case that the police were left stumped on. Worried that the cops would think she was involved, Lucy started to leave anonymous tips to the investigators. That worked for a while, until the Faust case came in. It was the first time she had caught a glimpse of the two men who scaled her building to deliver a note with more urgency that the previous ones. In doing so, the two mysterious magic wielders saved a young girl's life. When Coco told her story to Lucy (after being grilled by the police, seeming to forget she was the victim), Lucy felt her heart swell. Yeah, they were criminals. And yes, she knew what they were doing was technically against the law. But being a part of Fairy Tail had taught Lucy that sometimes, the right thing and the law weren't always on the same page.

Lucy had to be checked out by the police once her cover was blown. It was fine; she had known Juvia Lockser for years now. Though Fairy Tail had it's problem with the police from time to time, it had also made some friends. Gajeel Redfox had taken a particular liking to one of Lucy's co-workers, Levy McGarden. He had saved the short bluenette from some creepy guys who had cornered her in an alley two years ago. Since then, he had made it a point to check in on the guild every week to "keep shrimps out of trouble".

With Gajeel came Juvia Lockser, a pretty investigator who Lucy instantly clicked with. Though Juvia was a little less outspoken than the blonde, she seemed to have an endearing personality. The only thing wrong with Juvia was her partner, Lyon Vastia. With a chip on his shoulder the size of Fiore, the ice mage thought he owned Magnolia. Lucy and him tended to butt heads on a regular basis. Now, with the two of them on opposing sides of the Ice and Fire robberies, they had even less common ground. Lucy did feel bad throwing Juvia in the middle of it, but she would refuse to relent to Lyon's pompous ways. And besides, Lucy knew Juvia believed the two were not the distasteful criminals Lyon played them out to be.

"It must be kind of exciting to have such high-profile mages writing letters to you." Lucy smiled at Wendy's romantic viewpoint of the situation, nodding slightly.

"It's a perk of the job, I can tell you that much." The girls giggled before the clock chimed for lunch. "As are our perfectly timed lunch breaks. You want to run across the street with me and get a sub?"

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Wendy handed back the article, Lucy tossing it to her desk while she rose from her seat. She glanced out the window, noticing that snow had started to fall outside. She yanked the pink scarf from the back of her chair around her neck, pulling it close to her nose as the two braved the winter winds. Wendy caught the motion, her eyes drifting to the scarf in curiosity. "That's a really pretty color, where did you get it?"

"I've had it for a while; I went through a little bit of a scarf craze when I was younger and this is one of the only ones I kept when I came to Magnolia." Lucy pressed her hand to the worn fabric, her heart squeezing when remembering why she bought the particular scarf. It was the color that spoke to Lucy, knowing it was identical to a certain dragon slayer's hair. But she didn't need to tell Wendy that. Instead, she steered the conversation toward food as they walked into the sub shop, Lucy letting Natsu drift to the back of her mind.

* * *

If there was one thing Lucy loved, it was putting slime balls behind bars. Maybe, if she hadn't been so passionate about writing, Lucy would have had a career in criminal justice.

"Juvia just called and said your hint really helped get those brothers into the police station. How did you get Everlude to talk?" The curious gaze of Levy made Lucy chuckle, wrapping a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Let's just say he has a weakness for maids." Yeah, ugly, hideous maids. It took Lucy a little while to get this dirt on the millionaire, and she wasn't quite sure what to do with it. It wasn't like she was willing to gain a hundred pounds to make this creep happy! Thankfully, she did have Virgo, a spirit that could mold into Everlude's weird fetish. Sometimes she was more than happy to have her celestial keys handy. It was awkward, but Lucy got the information that Juvia needed to pull her investigation together.

"You must be excited to get another article to write!" Levy glanced down at the files on Lucy's desk, a frown appearing on her face as she tilted her head. "Wait, didn't you already write an article about Ivan's drug ring?"

"I pulled out all the files on the past robberies after giving Juvia the information."

"What? Why?" Levy asked, Lucy looking down at the scattered papers.

"It's probably nothing, but I keep feeling like I'm missing something important. Juvia's the cop, I know, but..." Lucy's words trailed off, but Levy seemed to understand regardless. Nodding, Levy glanced to the clock while grabbing her messenger bag from her desk.

"You've been here all day, so don't get too wrapped up in this. You do need to work in the morning."

"I'll leave in a bit if I don't find anything," Lucy promised.

"So I guess I won't be seeing you at the guild hall?" Levy was the first friend Lucy made in Fairy Tail. She helped Lucy get her job with the newspaper, and introduced her to all the other members. Without Levy, Lucy wasn't sure she would have even stayed in Magnolia.

"I'm sure you won't be alone; doesn't officer Redfox normally stop by on Tuesdays?" Lucy snickered as Levy's cheeks darkened considerably after her question.

"W-Why would I know that?" Levy asked, nervously playing with her hair.

"Because he tends to walk you home, even after he's worked a double. He knows nobody will mess with you when you have that hunk of meat by your side." Levy's eyes softened at Lucy's observation, her smile seeming unnoticed by it's owner.

"He's kind of sweet," Levy mumbled, Lucy laughing at the wording Levy used. Sweet and Gajeel were not two words that came together often.

"Yeah, in his 'I want to kill everyone with my glare' kind of way." Lucy waved her friend along, her body already turning back to the task on her desk. "Send Fairy Tail my regards; and tell them I'll be in tomorrow. I'm close to figuring something out, but I just don't know what it is yet."

"Don't stay too long, Lu-chan." Lucy could hear the concern in Levy's voice as she left the office, leaving the blonde alone in her thoughts. She felt herself smile, knowing she had people who really cared about her. When she had left home, she wasn't sure she would find her way. Now she more than she could ever ask for.

But she was still missing one thing.

"Okay, one more run-through." Her eyes skimmed through the cases, Lucy chewing on her lower lip in concentration. The minutes ticked into hours as she read every file carefully, like it was her first time seeing the information. Trying to have a set of fresh eyes on it was hard, especially since Lucy had been with these cases since day one. Hell, she was part of the cases at this point. Who knew these two mysterious men better than her? Maybe Juvia, but even she didn't get the glimpse that Lucy got that fateful night. Ever since the Faust case, Lucy had looked through the information every night before she left work. It was so routine, she could practically recite them from memory. From the items stolen, to the victims, to the dates that each of the crimes happened.

"Their heists match up to Gajeel and Levy's date night." She felt herself laugh at her own joke, but the noise slowed when Lucy's brain clicked into gear. "Literally, every time...wait!" Eyes wide in revelation, Lucy scrambled to spread the papers as much on her desk as she could. Realizing there wasn't enough room, the writer tossed the papers to the ground, shining her desk light onto the area to see the information spread out. Why hadn't she thought about this before? There, in plain sight, was the pattern she was looking for. It was just so obvious now!

"Okay, so let's talk this out." She knew she was alone, but the thoughts racing through her mind wouldn't let her keep her mouth silent. She pointed to the files as she spoke about them, the pace of her speech increasing as she went. "The Jose heist happened on Tuesday, the 5th of January. My note came the next morning, right? And then...the donation was on a Friday. Juvia and Lyon didn't arrest Jose until the next day. Ivan's was...12th. The note came sometime that night, and...and the rehab center got their donation the Friday after. That matches my timeline! The night Faust attacked Cocoa was a Tuesday, too. They've all been Tuesdays. That's the pattern!"

Feeling overwhelmed with her discovery, Lucy say back on her heels and stared at the notes in shock. Had Lucy really solved the mystery of the Fire and Ice robbers? Was it as simple as they preferred Tuesdays? She looked toward the final file, Everlude's name staring back at her. Juvia and Lyon had just brought those men in for questioning. If they gave up Everlue, then the case would technically be closed today. Lucy glanced to her calendar on her desk, though she knew what day it was. Tuesday. As in...

"They're going for another heist tonight." But, was that possible? Lucy knew that the last note she received was left at 1am. That meant that they were normally done with their "job" by midnight, and the clock was already moving past the 11. Was it really possible they would go tonight? And would they know that Everlue had been arrested? In fact, how did they find out about the other arrests? Jose and Faust had been pretty public from the get go, but Ivan had taken some time for the public to discover. How did they know about information that only the police and-

"Oh my God. They have an informant. Which means..." Lucy was on her feet in an instant, grabbing her celestial keys as she ran out of the office. Her breathing was ragged as she ran down the stairs of the building, yanking out a silver key and swinging it in front of her. "Open, gate of the Southern Cross; Crux!"

"Miss Lucy, it's awfully late-"

"No time to talk! I need you to look up any mage in the area who is wealthy. Cross off anyone that had recently been robbed, but focus on someone who was involved in some questionable business. You got that?"

"Yes, I need a moment to gather the information." As soon as he said it, the floating cross dropped his head in a sleeping manner. Lucy rolled her eyes at the older key, moving down the street of the office and toward the city. She stumbled a bit when Crux shot his head up, his snooze bubble now gone. "My data shows there is one man who fits that description. Cream's information is all here, in this scroll."

"Thanks, Crux!" the spirit was already falling back asleep as she sent him to the celestial world, eyes scanning the scroll while yanking her phone from her pocket. She dialed Juvia's number, tossing the scroll to the side and and running toward the house in question.

"Detective Juvia Lockser speaking."

"I know where they're going to hit next!" Lucy gasped out, her pace increasing as she ran down a hill. She waved her free hand as she tried to slow herself down, leaping over a dog as she went.

"How?" Lucy landed the jump gracefully, thankful she wore jeans to work that night.

"I decided to ask Crux to do some research on any other rich mages in our area. I came across the guy called Cream; he's some prince that's been known for stealing ancient heirlooms and selling them for profit. The people he steals from are too poor to fight him in the courts, so he gets away with it. He's got to be the next person they're going after. And based on the time between each of the attacks, it's going to be tonight."

"Why tonight?" Leave it to a cop to ask so many questions! Mentally groaning, Lucy glanced to the time on her phone before responding.

"They only do a robbery on Tuesdays, and they send me a note right after or during the crime. Then they wait two days before donating the money. They wait until you and Lyon solve the case to plan their next heist."

"B-But today's Tuesday."

"Yeah, I know. I think they've got...an informant in the police who tells them when we've caught the right guys. After every crime, without fail, the guys have pulled off another heist on Tuesday. Remember the huge lull between Faust and Everlue? It's because you guys caught him in the act on a Tuesday night. He didn't get arrested until Wednesday. They waited an entire week until going after Everlue! We didn't notice the pattern because they didn't follow one based on number of days, but by the specific day of the week. You guys pulled those brothers in this morning for questioning. Their informant probably told them you brought the guys in. That means they have to commit the crime tonight so they can send me the note to write the paper for tomorrow's article. It's going to be tonight!"

"Lucy, please give Juvia a second." Lucy tried to argue, but she nearly tripped as she moved through a park, closing in on their destination. Her pulse was racing as she reached the gates of the mansion, her fingers reaching for a whip attached to her hip. She kept it with her as a request from Juvia, who worried the girl jumped head first into danger without much thought. Snapping the whip once, Lucy wrapped it around the top of the fence, easily scaling it. "Send Juvia the address, Juvia will go check it out."

"Uh...it's the mansion next to our favorite ice cream place." She would love to be more specific, but her hands were yanking her body over the gate, and she had kind of tossed the scroll once she had her information. Pressing the phone closer to her ear, Lucy swung her legs over and dropped to the ground below.

"Juvia is on her way." Lucy lowered the volume on her phone as she snuck along the outer part of the yard, keeping her voice quiet.

"You can't go alone, these guys are serious wizards! I'll meet you there; I've already seen them once...and I kind of already jumped the fence of Cream's mansion."

"Lucy did what?!" Well she knew that was coming. Pushing through the shrubs, Lucy laughed nervously and swiped her bangs from her face, glancing through the windows of the lower floor.

"I got so excited about the story, I kind of forgot about telling you until I was already running there. But I brought my celestial keys, so I'm not in danger!"

"Wait for Juvia." Lucy heard Juvia hang up the phone, so she slipped it back into her pocket and scanned the house for any noise. The house was silent, and Lucy couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Nothing was moving, and it seemed undisturbed for some time. In fact, she wasn't even sure this Cream guy was home right now. For a moment, Lucy wondered if she had made a mistake. Maybe they didn't have an informant. Could they have just guessed lucky with the other cases? Or maybe they just thought that tonight was too close to the previous crime. Instantly Lucy shook her head, refusing to doubt herself anymore. They were just cutting the time close. Lucy had been studying them, following their case, and defending them every step of the way. She couldn't be wrong when she had just finally figured out their code. This had to be the place, they had to come tonight, and Lucy would find out-

Lucy's breath hitched when she heard the smashing of a window above her. Yanking her head up, she watched in shock as two figures snuck through the broken glass. So she was right! The thrill of finally catching up to them entwined with the fear of being wrong. She had built the two of them up so high; what if they weren't good at all?

"Lucy-" The call of her friend caught her attention, Lucy's mouth moving without consent.

"I saw them!" When Juvia stared at Lucy in shock, the writer yanked her friend along as they ran across the yard and toward the front door. "They just went through the second floor window; there were two of them. It has to be our guys!"

"Lu-Lucy, Juvia does not have a guy!" Ignoring the squeak in her friend's voice, Lucy looked at the door and tried to yank on it. Realizing that it was locked, Lucy turned to her friend with a last ditch attempt to capture the robbers.

"Can you sift through the door and unlock it? We've got to get in there before they leave." The water mage performed the task easily, and the two were running up to the second floor in seconds. Seeing Juvia fall into a serious frame of mind made Lucy nervous, and she grabbed her keys to keep herself calm. They both jumped at the sound of a loud bang, though Lucy couldn't pinpoint where the crash came from.

"Lucy, take the door at the end of the hall. Juvia will try to corner them!" There was no time for arguing, Lucy running down the hall Juvia instructed her to. She was amazed at how good her friend's eyesight was, picking out the shadowed door from so far away. Holding her breath in anticipation, Lucy kicked open the door and ran straight into the large room. Her hand, which held her Leo key tightly, slowly dropped down to her side when she realized the master bedroom was completely empty. So Juvia must have caught the guys on her side. Or maybe they were able to sneak out before the two girls could stop them. Sighing in defeat, Lucy sat down on the bed, her head lowered in defeat. She was so close! All she wanted was to see the two men who had been leaving her notes so anonymously throughout the past month. She pressed her palms to her eyes as she slouch down, resting her elbows on her knees.

She knew why she was really upset. In her delusional mind, her brain had started to wonder if the Fire wielding robber was someone she knew. Someone that she had been searching for since she left her home two years ago. Every time she saw the fire emblem from another robbery, it flashed a picture of Natsu wielding flames so effortlessly. She was sure there were plenty of mages who could perform with fire. And really, could fire be distinguished by the way the flame looked? Lucy wasn't sure anymore.

And not just with this case; with anything. What was she still doing in Magnolia? Why did she join Fairy Tail, though there wasn't a single person who knew of Natsu there? Was she just waiting for someone who would never return to her side? Did Natsu even remember her anymore? Or did he find Igneel, and realize he was better off without the celestial wizard? Unwanted tears pricked Lucy's eyes, and she let out a shuttering breath to try and hold them at bay. What good would crying do, now? Natsu was long gone, and it'd probably be a cold day in hell before she ever saw him again.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered, her voice cracking toward the end. Before she could wipe the teardrop sliding down her face, Lucy was jolted by the sound of the door slamming open. In fear she lifted her head at the unexpected intruder, wondering what happened to Juvia. Did these men really hurt her? But all of her fears for Juvia's well being went out the window when Lucy stared at someone she was sure could only be a dream. Soft pink hair fluttered around sharp black eyes, a white scarf she could practically draw in her head resting against a scarred neck. He was older, but he hadn't lost a single bit of the boyish charm his face always held. From her angle he looked taller, but not by much. The black shirt he had on clung to his body, and matched the black baggy pants he wore for camouflage. Lucy's heartbeat was frenzied as she stared in shock, unsure if her mouth would be able to produce words.

She found she didn't have to, for the rough voice of her dragon slayer spoke first.

"Lucy?" After three grueling years, Lucy had found Natsu. Her legs shook as she rose to stand in front of him, realizing that Natsu had yet to move from his position against the door. A look of fear mixed with uncertainty and something else swirled in the dragon slayer's eyes. Natsu looked...nervous. And when his eyes glanced over to the window between them, she instantly knew what his plan was. Her hand was on her whip at the same time he tried to bolt, Lucy swinging the controlled rope around Natsu's ankle and yanking him to the ground. He let out a swear as his face smacked into the ground, but the rug made Lucy's guilt less severe. Knowing he was quick to recover, Lucy wasted no time letting her instincts kick over. She pounced on her "opponent", and the two started to wrestle on the floor.

Lucy knew she wasn't going to be able to hold him down for long. In all honesty, if Natsu had wanted to escape, he could have burned the hands that were trying to pin him down and used her pain as a distraction to run. But Lucy knew Natsu. In all the years they had been friends, then lovers, he had never put her in danger. Even now, as he overpowered her and pushed her back into the rug, Lucy felt no pain. He used his strength with control that she doubted he would with other fighters. Lucy, knowing he would try to pin her legs next, quickly reared both feet into his abdomen and shoved. The power of her legs took him off guard, and he was tossed back hard into the end of the bed. She rolled up onto her knees to jump him again, straddling his hips as both hands grasped his and shoved them against the footboard of the bed.

"Stop fighting me!" She shouted, Natsu tensing as he glanced up at her. The two stared at each other, chests heaving from their wrestling. Lucy felt her eyes tighten from the onslaught of emotions she was feeling, staring into the eyes she had wanted to see for so long. Closing them to hide her tears, Lucy shook her head quickly and spoke again. "Why do you hate me, Natsu? What did I do wrong?"

"Luce...I could _never_ hate you." His voice sounded exactly the same as it did before he left, but the sadness that tinged it made Lucy shudder with a sob.

"Then why did you leave me? I was...I was so lonely." Pain lacerated her heart as she looked back toward him, Natsu's face solemn. Her hands slammed into his chest, shaking him roughly to try and erase the pain she was feeling. "You didn't even say goodbye to me! What was I supposed to think? All I got was some stupid note on your door, and your promise that you would never hurt me! What was I..."

"I had to go."

"Because my father blackmailed you?" Natsu's eyes widened at her response, Lucy wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands as she spoke. "I found out he had run you out of town, so I packed my stuff and came looking for you. I joined Fairy Tail, just like I said I would. And I waited there for you, but you never came." To prove the truth to her statement, Lucy held up her branded hand to him. Natsu's eyes stared at the crest, a rough hand slowly reaching out to hold hers.

"Pink suits you." He said, giving her a sideways smile that made her cheeks flush. Glancing down at her lap, Lucy used her free hand to play with a loose string on her shirt.

"I got it for you."

"Then maybe I should have gotten mine yellow." She blinked when he yanked her hand forwards, Lucy looking up to see their conjoined touch pushing up his sleeve. Her lips parted in shock when an identical mark blazed on his arm, the bright red standing out proudly.

"Yo-You're a Fairy Tail member?! But...but how, when I went there, Mira didn't know who you were!"

"I didn't join until a few months ago. I really did go looking for Igneel, that wasn't a lie. But, three months ago, I met a powerful wizard who told me the truth behind my dragon slayer magic." His smile dimmed a bit, eyes reflecting the pain that lined his normally cheerful voice. "In order to keep my slayer magic from consuming me, Igneel sacrificed his life to become magical antibodies in my blood. Otherwise, according to Mavis, I would have turned into a dragon myself years ago."

"So, Igneel's..." Lucy felt her heart drop at Natsu's nod, Lucy quickly pulling Natsu into a tight hug. She felt the tremble in his hands when they pressed to her back, his breathing warming the side of her exposed neck.

"After I found that out, I wandered a bit, not knowing what to do with myself. Then I found Fairy Tail, and joined without a second thought. It was about two months after I joined that Jet's kid got injured. Gray and I decided enough was enough, and we formed the 'Fire and Ice' robbers. Except...our magic was kind of well known to the police chief, since Gramps is the unofficial guild master of Fairy Tail."

"Gramps?"

"Oh, uh...you know him as Makarov." Natsu laughed while Lucy tried to process the new information. Makarov, the chief of the police department, was also the Guild master of Fairy Tail? Lucy knew their leader was almost never in the guild, but Mira always claimed it was because he was busy doing paperwork for the damages done by Fairy Tail. This side of the story made a little more sense for the reporter.

"What happened when he found out you two were the culprits?" Lucy asked, Natsu scratching the side of his head.

"Well, we really thought we were going to get arrested. But, gramps and his pain in the ass grandson Laxus offered us something else. We would work undercover to help convict criminals that the police didn't have enough evidence to prosecute normally. Our goal is one guy specifically, but I can't tell you his name until after we catch him."

"Wait, you're on...a mission?" Lucy whispered, Natsu's smile growing at her confusion.

"Yeah! The fire and ice thing was made up by Erza, though Gray really hated it." Lucy knew who Natsu was talking about; Gray Fullbuster was one of the more respectful men in the Fairy Tail guild. He had a bit of a stripping problem, but his heart was always in the right place. It made sense that he would be a part of this crusade; Gray hated when people, especially families, were hurt for the gain of others. Lucy hadn't seen much of the quiet man recently, but she had been too wrapped up in her writing to really question it. Now, it made a lot more sense to her.

"But you said you joined Fairy Tail a few months ago. You must have known I was a part of it. Why..." _Why didn't you come find me?_ It was on the tip of Lucy's tongue, but she held back and stared at the man in front of her. Natsu glanced away, his cheeks faintly flushing as he shrugged.

"It had been a few years, and...what if your dad had talked some sense into you? If you flat out rejected me in front of everyone at the guild, I would never hear the end of it! Especially from Gray. Or what if you got a boyfriend? That'd just be too embarrassing, you know? So I kind of hid from you..." The image of Natsu hiding behind walls in the guild hall and behind the bar when Lucy walked in made the girl laugh. She knew he was being serious, but she couldn't help herself. Since when did Natsu _ever_ hide from something? She managed to calm herself down enough for Natsu to continue. "Then the mission came, and it gave me the excuse of falling off the map while I got the nerve to talk to you."

"You were nervous?" Natsu scowled at her question, but the deepening of his blush proved her prodding was correct.

"I just...I didn't know if you'd want to see me."

"Of course I would, you're my best friend!" She shouted, smacking the side of his head with her hand. She continued to hit him as she spoke, though her punches became lighter with each word. "You're the only person I've wanted to see for years! Every day I sat in my office and thought of you. How could you be so stupid?"

"Does that mean you missed me?" His devious grin made Lucy's own face light up in embarrassment, the blonde refusing to meet his penetrating gaze. He blinked at the reaction before laughing, his voice full of happiness and an emotion Lucy couldn't pin. "I've missed you too, Luce."

"We-Well you should. Because I waited here for you...for years."

"I know, I'm sorry." He pressed his forehead to her temple, closing his eyes to enjoy the warmth her body produced. She didn't pull away from the intimate touch, both enjoying the soft silence in each other's presence. Then, just as quickly as it started, Natsu pulled away from Lucy to look at the window. Without words, Lucy knew what he was planning on doing. He would probably escape from the window, and Lucy would lose her chance to see him for a while. She didn't know how long he was going to keep this charade up. What if he got caught one time? Would he have to go to jail? Would they miss their shot at their happy ending for a second time? Fear encapsulating her heart, Lucy did the only thing she could think of before he tried to move again.

She cupped the cheeks she had longed to hold and pressed her lips against his. His whole body tensed underneath her, but Lucy ignored it as she arched her back, her breasts pressing completely against his body. Her heart refused to let reason take over while she kissed him, only pulling away to whisper into his parted mouth.

"Natsu, just once, kiss-" Her sentence was muffled by his hungry lips, Natsu's body coming to life under hers. His hands were grasping under her shirt, possessively holding onto her back while he yanked her closer to him and devoured her lips. Lucy moaned at the sensual touch, not resisting as he pressed her mouth open with his tongue. The moment was wired with unspent lust and longing, the two reconnecting in seconds. The years that Lucy hadn't felt his fiery touches seemed to disappear, her body instantly reacting to his fingertips trailing up her sensitive spine. Natsu wouldn't stop kissing her, wouldn't stop his roaming hands from feeling every piece of skin he could find. Lucy's hips ground down into his when his palms cupped her ass, and the dragon slayer finally pulled away to let out a low growl. She shivered at the noise, wrapping her arms around his shoulders when his head dropped down to kiss her neck.

"Natsu," she moaned breathlessly, her body squirming to get even closer to him. Their hips were refusing to relent, her warmth teasing the growing hardness in his pants. His hot puffs of air contrasted the coldness of the room, but Lucy couldn't find an ounce of her that cared about the differences in temperature. her hand sifted through his hair, Lucy leaning her head back to allow his teeth to skim her pulse. It jumped at the touch, and Natsu grinned into the heated skin before nipping it. Powerless against his touch, Lucy only mewled while he continued his onslaught against her skin, her hands now desperate to sneak under his shirt.

Their bodies moved at the same tempo, heat growing between them with each thrust. Lucy wanted more, and her mental cries seemed to reach the dragon slayer. Without warning a hand was in her panties, Lucy crying out when fingertips touched her sensitive warmth. It had been too long since she had felt his hot digits sliding along her, Lucy's hands grasping both shoulders under the fabric while Natsu touched her. Her body shook at the strokes against her clit, Lucy's hips desperate to feel more. The lack of room her pants gave him to work didn't stop Natsu from sinking a finger inside of her, Lucy's mouth latching to his to hide her moan. Her legs, which were spread from straddling Natsu's hips, widened more to try and entice him to stroke her faster. He did not disappoint, and Lucy was sure her body was going to burst when he changed the angle of his finger inside her. With her forehead pressed into the scarf she loved so much, Lucy whimpered his name and gasped as he reacted with a rough bite against her neck. The pain mixed with the pleasure was too much, and Lucy's orgasm hit her like a tidal wave.

Heaving breathing filled the air as Lucy came down from her high, unsure of how they ended up in this position. She had just wanted a kiss! Not that she was really going to complain about what Natsu gave her instead. Her head light from the feelings of euphoria, Lucy focused her gaze back on Natsu, who was wiping his hand along the side of his pant leg. Feeling self-conscious about the physical aftermath of her orgasm, Lucy coughed and awkwardly re-did the pants Natsu had stealthily undone.

"Well, that uh..." She didn't know the words to say, so she let the sentence die off into the air. Lucy blinked when she was lifted from the ground, Natsu carrying her to the window. Once there he placed her back on her feet, hopping up onto the sill and shooting a flame high into the sky. They both watched his fire form into the sign he had used on so many robberies before. Lucy looked down when she felt Natsu grab her hand, his eyes focused back on her. Natsu gave her a quirky smile, but it barely lasted before he leaned forward and placed a hard kiss to her forehead.

"You don't know how much I want to continue this. Like, really bad. But, I've got to go; Gray's going to have my head as it is. But...but I promise, after this mission, after I get our guy, we'll talk."

"Is he dangerous?" Lucy whispered, Natsu falling silent for a few seconds above her. She closed her eyes tightly, already knowing what that meant.

"I won't let him kill me. Can't let Igneel's sacrifice go to waste, right? I've got to go, now. The cops will be here any minute. You should leave-"

"I'll go out front and divert the police officer's attention while you and Gray get away." He blinked at her statement, then sent her a grin that made her toes curl in her boots.

"You're the best, Luce. I'll see you soon." And in an instant, Natsu was gone. Lucy pressed her hand to her chest as she felt the slow burn swell in her heart, unsure of when she would see Natsu again. She didn't like the idea of Natsu going after someone who was too dangerous for Lucy to even know of. What had this man done that even Makarov was worried about him? And could Natsu and Gray really complete their mission without getting killed in the process?

In the distance she could hear sirens blaring. One of them must had tripped an alarm, warning the police of a break in. Lucy quickly moved out of the bedroom after making sure she and Natsu had left nothing behind to pin them to the crime scene. She silently moved from the room and into the hallway, jumping when she heard another door shut. She glanced up, then let out a sigh of relief when seeing Juvia.

"Juvia!" Lucy ran over to meet her friend, her eyes widening when seeing how disheveled she was. Just how intense was that fight? Lucy knew how powerful Gray was, but Juvia was no pushover either. Were they fighting this entire time? She went to ask, but stopped when noticed the odd mark on Juvia's exposed neck. Instantly, a flashback of her and Natsu's 'reunion' popped into her mind. Did Gray and Juvia..."You had sex with Gray?! Scandalous!"

"Juvia did nothing!" But the way her pale cheeks rose in color told a different story. Covering the mark with her hand only made her more guilty, and both women knew it. It didn't help that one of Juvia's wrists was wrapped in a handcuff, Lucy arching an eyebrow at the incriminating evidence.

"So the handcuff-"

"Juvia has to go before the police arrive! If anyone asks, Lucy did not see Juvia tonight."

"Of course, cause I was following a lead and you just dropped some stuff off at my house." Being a writer made it easy for her to come up with an excuse. Lucy smiled at her fretting friend, placing her hands on her shoulders and giving her an understanding look. "Don't worry, you and Gray's secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Lucy," Juvia whispered, the blonde sending her a devious grin.

"Not a problem. But you owe me an explanation tomorrow over some red wine. Because if I know anything about Gray, it's that he doesn't play with someone unless he plans to get a second taste."

Lucy giggled as she ran down the stairs, leaving her overwhelmed friend stuttering at the top. She easily slipped out of the house and ran to the front of the gates, the police lights reaching her just as she hopped down from her escape. Her hands were instantly in the air, a perky smile showing her lack of fear from the police. Even if they tried to arrest her, she knew enough cops to get her out of it. She had a hunch that she knew which black-haired cop gave Natsu and Gray most of their information, and she wasn't afraid to blackmail him into getting her off scotch free. She couldn't be spending the night in jail; she had a story to write!

As the cops started to question her, Lucy glanced up to the emblem that blazed in the sky like a beacon. Unwillingly her thumb brushed her lips, wondering if the other three got away safe. She started to tell her made up story to the police, but two questions rolled around in her mind the entire time. Just who were the Fire and Ice robbers hunting?

And why did she have a feeling it wasn't going to end well?

 **And here you go! -fans self- I may have made that a little too hot...but now we need to focus! Who are Natsu and Gray really after? Will Lucy and Juvia get dragged into it? Can Juvia keep this secret from Lyon? And will her feelings for Gray blur the line between danger and love? Check out chapter three to find out! Oh, and review?**

 **Next Chapter- Embers**


	3. Embers

**Hello again! I am happy to say that this story is getting lots of love from my readers. I hope that you all are sticking with me, as this has a few more chapters to go. Of course, my minds making a huge plot out of something that should have only been a one-shot, but I don't think you guys mind. So without further adieu, lets get rolling!**

 **OH! Also, to** **LadyJuvia** **, yes, the chapters are named after Owl City's songs. And yes, I do listen to their music while I write this specific story.**

 **Warning:** **This story contains a little more violence than my previous stories. Will also have eventual lemons. You have been warned.**  
 **Disclaimer:** **The things I would do with these characters if I owned them...-laughs maniacally-**

 _ **Chapter Three-**_ _ **Embers**_

What did it mean to be a police officer? Stirring the wine in the cup that Lucy had poured her, Juvia couldn't seem to find a suitable answer.

When she had started on the force, Juvia knew exactly what her goal was. While others her age were celebrating their fourth birthday, Juvia's parents walked out into a rainy night and never return for their daughter. Her parents were notorious criminals that had tried to turn it around when her mother became pregnant. Leaving their dark guild, the two had started to raise Juvia as a normal, happy family. They were good parents, teaching their daughter quite early how to harness the power she had seemed to be born with. Learning how to control water came as easy as walking for Juvia, and her parents always showered her with love and affection.

But the past wouldn't stay unheard, and their dark guild wasn't ready to let go of such powerful wizards yet. Through the smallest snippets of memory, Juvia remembered the late night calls and mail with threatening messages. And then, one day, Juvia noticed three men watching her from her school's playground. The night she asked her parents about these strangers, neither said a word. She fell asleep to her mother's goodnight kiss and her her father's warm voice reminding the young girl how much she was loved. When she woke up the next day, her parents were nowhere to be found, and Juvia was whisked away to an orphanage. For years the police looked for her parents, but Juvia never heard word of their findings.

It took her seventeen years to gain access to her parent's file, which she only got when Gajeel "politely" asked the filing manager for the key to the closed cases. There, in an old box shoved in the back to be forgotten, Juvia discovered the truth. The bodies of her parents were found in the stomping ground of their old dark guild two years after their disappearance; Juvia was only six. She was never informed because nobody was arrested or even questioned for their murders. Inside, part of her died. She knew that her parents didn't look good on paper; they had been involved in very questionable activities in their youth. The police didn't know that her mother could voice Cinderella at bedtime, or that her father cried the first time she said 'daddy'. They didn't know her parents. How could they just close the file without so much as a second thought?

From that moment on, Juvia knew her view on criminals was changed. Each time she helped arrest a person, she wondered what brought them to that point. Were they really good people? Did they have a different side to them? Most of the time, she could push that voice out of her head and perform her job as well as anyone else. She was revered for her clean arrests, and nobody knew of her inner turmoil throughout the years. But when she came face to face with the Fire and Ice robbers, Juvia knew she could no longer ignore her inner voice. Gray and Natsu were not criminals. Well, not really. How could she stand by a department that wanted to arrest the men who were secretly the good guys?

The added stress was the very reason she was sitting in Lucy's apartment, sipping on her third glass of wine as the two girls pooled their research of the past two months.

"Does everyone in Magnolia have a file?" Lucy leaned back in her chair as she glanced at the folder in front of her, her smile soft when seeing the familiar pink hair of Natsu in the picture of the first page.

"Anyone who registers in a guild has a file. Juvia believes it's to keep track of the magic users in Magnolia," Juvia explained, Lucy instantly straightening up in her seat.

"Wait wait wait...that means I have one?!" When Juvia nodded, Lucy scowled and crossed her arms. "I bet Lyon checks that every day to see if he can find a reason to arrest me."

"Lyon is very focused on the Fire and Ice robberies, at the moment." Juvia glanced down at the file in front of her, trying not to blush at Gray's picture. She didn't know what had possessed her to take the files. Sneaking them out of the police station had felt like theft, and Juvia was sure that Lyon would notice her strange behavior. Before her partner could catch onto her nervous tics, he was distracted by a phone call and Juvia was able to escape.

"Wow, you guys are pretty thorough. Some of this stuff I didn't even know about Natsu!" While Lucy seemed enthralled with Juvia's recent act of rebellion, Juvia couldn't stop her heart for beating against her ribcages as she read through Gray's information. From the record, Gray was a very average kid. His ice magic was first recorded at six, which was still pretty young in magical terms. He studied under Ur, the same master as Lyon, and had no serious criminal record. The only hiccup in his record was high school, which he seemed to struggle in. From the stories Lyon told Juvia, Lyon was an A student and had no real delinquent problems. In a sense, Lyon outshined Gray in every aspect of school. Gray had plenty of fights, though with further reading, Juvia understood why. Sophomore year of high school, Ur died protecting Gray and Lyon against a mysterious demon. Gray took it hard, and focused his sadness into living a life Ur would be proud of. Many of his fights came with claims of the opponent bullying other kids. His desire to help the weak stretched across his entire life. Juvia pressed her hand to her cheek, feeling the heat radiating off her pale skin. Had this man really been interested in someone like Juvia?

"He's a really good guy." Juvia's eyes shot up at Lucy smiled, brushing her bangs from her face as she took a long swig of her wine. After placing the glass back to the table, she leaned her head in her hand and giggled. "Gray's a little eccentric, but he's very respected in the guild. I don't know why Lyon's got such a huge issue with him, but he's one of the most respectful guys I know."

"From what Lyon said, Juvia believes Lyon and Gray-sama's tension derives from Gray-sama's decision to join Fairy Tail." At the information Lucy rolled her eyes, glancing to her guild mark and smirking.

"Well, he's going to have to get used to seeing Fairy Tail, because we're becoming one of the most requested guilds to join in the area. I even got a personal invite to the Magnolia Police Ball at the end of the month." At the information, Juvia's eyes widened in shock. The event was a very famous event in Magnolia, and to get in was a special treat for any civilian. Because of her promotion, Juvia was invited to partake in the event for the first time since joining the force.

"How?"

"Well, because I've become so popular with my coverage of the Fire and Ice robberies, I was nominated by my boss to cover the ball for our yearly article." Lucy sent Juvia a wink, tapping the file in front of her. "Now if only we could sneak these two into the dance; that'd be a real party!"

"Juvia does not think so! What if Natsu and Gray-sama get caught?"

"How? It's not like you told Lyon that Gray is involved, right?"

"No! If Juvia did that, Lyon would arrest Gray-sama for sure." Lucy frowned at the information, glancing at the warm summer night outside of the her window.

"What kind of a person arrests his brother without a second thought? I know he uses ice magic, but that's cold even for Lyon."

Ever since the Cream's robbery, Lyon's view on the two robbers had only gotten worse. While Cream was connected to the robbery of many pieces of art, Lyon still felt the two robbers were not to be trusted. His desire to catch them lowered when they fell off the face of the earth for a few weeks, concerning Juvia more than she wanted to admit. Lucy eased some of her nerves when showing her a note left on her desk, which explained that "gramps" had tasked them with a mission that would pull them away from robberies. Lucy had told Juvia about the information Natsu had left behind with her, and her fear of the men getting into more dangerous lines of work.

The next time they heard from the two men, it was to report a dark guild. The two had dropped a wizard named Erigor on the front steps of the police station, unconscious and tied up. A little detective work on Juvia's part and a note left in Lucy's mailbox led them to Eisenwald, a dark guild that had been terrorizing smaller guilds for almost a year. This was not the last attack on dark guilds, the Fire and Ice robbers (who were not really robbers anymore) unearthing three more dark guilds for the police and magic council. While Lyon was livid with the mischievousness, the Magic council was torn on their opinions. Some were wary of the change in targets, while others were over the moon with their clean up of dark guilds. Because of the tear in judgement, a stalemate was in effect, and nothing was done to discourage the behavior. Lucy had her favorite writing topic back, though she seemed less excited this time around. Juvia could understand her hesitation, as the guilds the two went after seemed to grow in power and danger.

"Lyon is driven by black and white thinking." It was an admirable trait that Juvia had once wished she had. Now, she was grateful for her grey perspective. "It's better to keep Natsu and Gray-sama far away from Lyon."

"And what about you?" Juvia blinked to show her confusion, Lucy snickering into her hand. "Should _Gray-sama_ be staying away from you as well?"

"W-What? Juvia doesn't kn-know what Lucy means," Juvia replied, Lucy's wicked smile increasing with Juvia's stutter.

"Oh come on; don't tell me you haven't thought about seeing him again."

"If Juvia was going to see Gray-sama again, she would have to keep it professional. The fire and ice robbers have yet to cease their criminal activity, and Juvia would have to hold him accountable."

"Oh, like the time on Cream's floor?" Lucy's blunt question turned Juvia's face red, the blue haired woman quickly shaking her head.

"Th-th-that was...Juvia was just…"

"You like him. You find him attractive, and you haven't been able to get him out of your head since you watched him disappear from your sight." Juvia's ears billowed steam from how hot her face had gotten, Lucy's smile dimming slightly in sadness as her eyes turned their attention back out the window. "You think about him every day, and wonder when the next time you'll see him is."

"Lucy?" Juvia's embarrassment started to cool when she noticed the tone change Lucy used, the reporter's hand fisting against her cheek as she continued.

"You want to see him because you want to make sure that he's okay. Each night, you wonder if tomorrow will be the day you two bump paths again. You keep working this case;keep sacrificing your time to try and reach him, hoping you'll finally get to touch his face again. You want answers, because you know he's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. But you know right now that can't happen. Still…"

"Lucy misses Natsu." Juvia's soft voice seeme to echo in the now silent room, Lucy refusing to drop her sad smile. "Has Lucy been unable to see Natsu since?"

"It's been two months since we broke into the mansion, and I've yet to see him. Now that I know Gray's involved with the robberies, he's the one who gives me the notes. I go to the guild every day, and yet I never see him. He doesn't want to get me involved."

"Juvia understands his concern. Natsu thinks of Lucy as precious."

"I know that's exactly why he's avoiding me, but I'm not a little girl anymore!" Lucy sat up quickly, pointing to herself as she spoke. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard now. I've held my own against plenty of tough opponents. I've got ten of the thirteen celestial keys, plus many more. Whatever he's got to face, I want to face it with him. We're stronger as a team than we would ever be apart. Isn't that what being in love is?"

"L-Love?! How wou-would Juvia know what lo-lo-love is?!" Lucy giggled at the quick mood change that Juvia's embarrassment caused, unable to stop the desire to tease her some more.

"Well, you and Gray certainly have some chemistry-"

"Lucy!" Juvia's loud cry made the blond laugh, grasping her stomach from the ache her laughter was causing.

"Just think of how cute you guys would be!" Juvia's hands were pressed to her cheeks to try and shield her embarrassment, though her mind seemed to side with Lucy's subtle hint. Flashes of Gray proposing to her were coupled with their marriage and children, Juvia's heart beating out of control from her own creativity. She stood quickly to make an excuse to leave the room, but the shattering of the window next to them quickly stole the stage. Both girls screamed as glass shot in every direction, a ball of black flames dropping to the rug. Juvia's instincts kicked in as she moved, her water magic instantly circling the flames and quelling it.

"Is Lucy alright?" Juvia glanced to her friend, who was already grabbing her keys and whip.

"I'm fine," Lucy replied as she ran toward the window. Blood dripped down her cheek from where a piece of glass nicked her face, but Lucy ignored it to shove her head out the now open window. "There's someone out here."

"What?"

"Hey, you!" Juvia gasped as Lucy kicked the last piece of the window out before she tossed her whip at the light post in front of her, swinging out of the window to the ground. She landed gracefully in front of the man, who backed away slowly with eyes wide from shock.

"How did you put out Zancrow's fire?"

"Normal water would be ineffective on that particular flame, but was simple for Juvia to extinguish with her own magic." Juvia's voice came before her body reformed next to Lucy, her handcuffs already in her hand. Lucy sent Juvia a quizzical look, glancing down to the shiny metal.

"Why do you keep your handcuffs on you when you're not on duty?" Juvia glanced to the object in question, her mind flashing back to her encounter with Gray. Not willing to give Lucy another reason to pick on her, Juvia turned her attention to the trembling man in front of them.

"This is Detective Juvia Lockser speaking. You are ordered by the Magnolian police to come in for questioning on your attempted arson." As soon as the words came from her mouth the man tensed, fear filling his face as he shook his head.

"I can't! I won't betray them!" Before Juvia could question him, the arson fled, running down the street in a panic. Lucy tore after him without hesitation, whipping out a key as she swung it through the air.

"Open, gate of the lion; Loke!" Instantly a gold glow appeared in front of her, a oranged haired man running in front of her. "Loke, stop that man! We need him for questioning."

"My pleasure." The celestial spirit grinned to his owner before he jumped forward, his speed catching the man as he turned into an alleyway. The girls followed behind the two, surprised to find Loke had easily subdued the man against the wall of the alley. Desperate to get away from the spirit, the man cried out and flailed in Loke's grasp.

"Good job, Loke." The spirit smirked as he pushed his glasses up his nose, giving Lucy a seductive wink.

"Good enough to get a treat from my beautiful master?"

"Let's not go that far," Lucy muttered, focusing her eyes on the man still pressed to the wall. "Alright you, start talking."

"Please, don't do this! Let me go!" Juvia moved forward to slap the cuffs on the man, pushing him to sit against the wall once Loke released his grip. All of the energy seemed to drain from the arsonist, Juvia placing her hands on her hip.

"Why did you attack that apartment?"

"I was told to; I didn't have a choice. It was a warning."

"For who?"

"The Fire and Ice robbers." Juvia glanced to the blond in surprise, Lucy frowning as she stepped closer to the man.

"Why?"

"They're messing with things they shouldn't be; our master knows you're quite close to them. They always send their notes to you; you are their weakness."

"And what if they don't stop taking down the dark guilds?"

"Then they'll kill you." Loke growled as he pushed the man harshly into the wall, his eyes flashing dangerously behind his glasses.

"What did you say?!"

"Loke, wait!" Lucy placed her hand on Loke's shoulder, her voice barely wavering as she stared at the man in front of her. "The Fire and Ice robbers won't be intimidated by shadows. All this little stunt did was prove that your guild master is scared. You tell him to send his worse after me; I can take care of myself."

"Lucy," Juvia whispered, the reporter's trembling visible in the hand on Loke's shoulder. The celestial spirit said nothing of it, keeping his glare on the man in front of them.

"And I will unleash that same power on you unless you tell us who sent you," Lucy demanded, the man hesitating to turn from her unnerving glare. Just when the arsonist moved to speak he stopped, a look of fear flashing in the man's eyes. He looked around desperately, his arms trying to break out of the handcuffs Juvia had placed on him.

"No, I didn't tell them anything! Please, don't do this!"

"Has he gone crazy?" Loke asked, Lucy glancing to Juvia in concern before the cop walked toward the panicking man.

"Sir-"

"I would never betray Lord Zeref!"

"Who are you talking to?" Lucy's question didn't seem to reach the man's ears, Juvia pausing in her stride when a dark light came from the man's body.

"Please-" The desperate plea became a scream as his entire body was engulfed in the same black flame from before, Loke quickly yanking Lucy away from the danger. The man howled in pain as he rolled on the floor, the movement doing nothing to stop the black flame from melting his skin like a candle. Horrified, Lucy couldn't tear her eyes away from the man burning alive in front of her.

"Oh my god…"

"Don't watch." Loke forced her face into his chest, cradling the back of her head as Juvia tried to douse the flames surrounding the man. Her water hit the man in every direction, Juvia valiantly trying to save the man from the painful anguish he was going through. The smell of burnt hair and flesh hit her, Juvia's eyes watering from the gut twisting stench. She managed to finally put out the flames, the man twitching on the ground in agony. Juvia quickly grabbed her phone, calling for an ambulance as she ran out of the alley to get their location. She could feel her adrenaline rushing through her as she glanced around her, trying to find the source of the fire. All she could see was buildings, making her scowl. What was she missing? How did they get to her suspect? And what else were they willing to do to get their point across?

In seconds she could hear the sounds of sirens filled the Magnolian air, blocking out Lucy's soft sobbing behind her.

* * *

The man in the alleyway died on the way to the hospital, and Juvia was unable to get anything else from him before he passed. The medical wizards did their best to save him, but his burns had sent his body into shock. It was revealed after that he was not a mage at all, just a normal civilian. The news was surprising to Lucy and Juvia, as both remembered him claiming he was a part of a guild. The information begged the question; what was a non-magic user doing in a dark guild?

The police discovered a device wrapped around the man's chest, with a cracked lacrima embedded into the middle. It didn't take much detective work to discover how the man caught on fire; someone had infused their magic with the lacrima and trapped the man inside of it. It also made sense how he was able to throw the fire into Lucy's apartment, and why it seemed like he was talking to someone else. The person in control of the human's actions probably communicated with him through the lacrima as well. The technology was untraceable, and the magic was unknown to any database the Magnolia police had. All signs pointed toward a dark guild, though Lucy and Juvia already knew this information.

Neither spoke of the two names the arsonist gave them before his sad demise. With the few minutes left before the ambulance came, Lucy told Juvia that they couldn't tell anyone about the threat or the connection to the fire and ice robbers.

" _If Natsu and Gray get connected to this, Lyon will make sure they get tried as criminals."_ Lucy was still shaking from the previous scene, but her mind was clear on this one was against the idea, knowing that it was toying with Lucy's life. Still, Lucy persisted, promising to go to the police if anything else happened. Juvia felt a bit guilty for withholding the information, especially when Lyon rushed onto the scene. So worried for his partner, the stoic man lost his composure and embraced the stunned woman the second he got on the scene. He even checked in with Lucy, making sure the reporter wasn't in shock before he informed her of the squad car now tasked with monitoring her apartment. Both got checked by the medical wizards, and after they gave their statements, were allowed to leave. Juvia offered to stay at Lucy's house, but the blonde declined, claiming her article was still due. It worried Juvia that Lucy was planning to continue her writing, but she knew her celestial friend was too stubborn to be deterred.

Instead, Juvia focused her attention on researching the two wizards the arsonist had spoken about. She started with Zancrow, and the black flame magic that he used. Being part of a dark guild did little to help her, as most of their members did not willingly give their information to the police database. This seemed to be the case with Zancrow, who did not show up in any of her searches. Lucy tried her luck with her celestial keys, but even they seemed unable to discover who the black flames came from.

Zeref, however, came up with much more information than Juvia or Lucy ever expected. News articles and police reports poured in from the search, though many of these were from decades ago. Piecing together the story painted a horrific monster. In the town that Zeref grew up in, a massacre occurred that took the lives of every resident except Zeref and his little brother. At the time, Zeref was only nine, and disappeared with the younger boy for several years. The brother was never found, and no record of his existence was left in the town that was burned soon after the slaughter. Since then, several sightings of Zeref had been reported in places where hysteria or madness have occurred. A town up north had been attacked by a demon, which killed off almost every resident there. Later on, the demon was linked to Zeref. Over the past fifteen years, Zeref had only brought pain and suffering wherever he went. As the years went on, dark guilds started to pledge their allegiance to the man. The Balam Alliance was a group of dark guilds that all pledged their guilds to Zeref as if he was a God. The last sighting of Zeref had been five years ago, though many zealots still tried to bring him back into the limelight.

"You look breathtaking, Juvia." But tonight was not the night to think about her research. Juvia felt herself blush at Lyon's gentle compliment, glancing down at the dress she wore. While most of the woman at the ball adorned their bodies with long gowns and luxurious jewelry, Juvia did not follow the trend. The flowy bottom of her royal blue dress brushed her knees, the strapless top snug against her large bosom. A black satin ribbon wrapped around her waist to match the black heels she wore, her hair pulled up into a sophisticated bun. Lyon offered her his hand as they walked down the stairs toward the party, which was filled with people. Some were dancing on the open ballroom floor, while other chatted by the balconies or tables where dinner would be served. She nodded her head politely to those they passed, Lyon pulling out her chair so she could sit. Juvia glanced around the room, a habit she had picked up as a detective, while Lyon engaged her in conversation. "It's very refreshing to see you in such eloquent clothing. But, may I ask why you went for a shorter dress? I thought you prefer the longer look?"

"Juvia likes the practicality of the dress." To emphasis her point, Juvia pulled the silky bottom of the dress up to reveal the gun strapped to her thigh. The other thigh had her pair of handcuffs. Instantly Lyon's face went red at the exposed skin, Juvia not noticing the glances she was getting from the officers passing their table.

"Ju-Juvia, why-" Lyon had to swallow and shift in his seat as Juvia returned the dress back to cover the pale skin of her legs. "Why do you have a magic neutralizing gun at a party?"

"Juvia and Lyon have yet to make the connection to Lucy's attacker and the Balam alliance." Lyon's embarrassment disappeared at the mention of the somber topic, his eyes now doing their own scan of the place.

"There's no saying there is a connection. Your little friend probably just pissed off some hoodlum and he was just trying to scare her." Juvia bit her glossed lip, holding back her need to tell Lyon her recently discovered information. She knew she'd have to tell him eventually, especially with the direction that Natsu and Grey were heading. Comparing their track with the guilds openly aligning themselves with Zeref started to become more of a pattern and less of a coincidence. "Speaking of the woman…"

"I'm so glad that Lyon's back to his normal warm and fuzzy self." It was moments like these that Lucy's true beauty radiated. With a sheer corset, the pink dress Lucy wore was more than an eye-catcher. While the front rested at her thighs, the back flowed down to her silver heels, which matched the intricate bead work inside the lace of the corset. She was beauty incarnate, and every male that walked past her couldn't stop from doing a double take. "Juvia, you're so pretty!"

"Juvia is nothing compared to Lucy," Juvia whispered, Lucy waving the compliment away as she glanced to Lyon.

"And I'm surprised to see you clean up so nicely. Now if we could only get you to smile." Lucy leaned forward with her hands on her hips, sending the scowling man a genuine grin. "Come on, Lyon! We're at a party. Can't we call a truce for the night?"

"Why do I feel like this is a trap?" His negative tone didn't disperse Lucy's smile, the reporter glancing over his shoulder and waving happily.

"No trap, though I'd love to introduce Juvia to one of my guild members. Gray!" The air sucked from Juvia's lungs as she heard the name, the cop forcing her eyes not to widen as she slowly glanced over her bare shoulder. Her body shivered slightly when her eyes clashed with a familiar pair of blue, his lips tugging into a slight smirk. Gray excused himself from the conversation he was having with Gajeel and a shorter blue haired woman to walk toward the new group, Lyon's voice nearly hissing at Lucy.

"Why the hell is Gray here?"

"Last time I checked, I was allowed to bring a date. And since my boyfriend is avoiding me at all costs at the moment, I invited-"

"Gray Fullbuster." The low rumble of his voice rolled in Juvia's ear like an ocean wave, cold but relaxing at the same time. She felt her eyes switch between Lyon and Gray, the two men staring each other down in silence.

"Thank you again for coming with me. Oh! I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Juvia Lockser." Their eyes met again, Gray quietly holding his hand out in a formal greeting. Her nerves tingling at just the thought of touching him again made Juvia swallow, her cheeks bright pink as she shakily grasped his hand. Instantly her toes curled in her shoes, the heat that they left in Cream's mansion instantly hitting her again.

"Detective Lockser, it's nice to meet you." Their handshake was instantly broken when Lyon stepped between them, sending a warning glare toward his dark-haired brother.

"Why are you here? Last time I checked, this wasn't for people who think they're above the law."

"Lay off, Lyon. It's not like I've ever been in handcuffs before." Gray sent a sideways glance to Juvia, his hidden smirk hinting at their secret. Instantly Juvia's face rushed with color again, the detective quick to rise to her feet and change the subject.

"Lyon has told Juvia that Gray-sama is an artist!" She blurted out the statement quickly, Lyon and Lucy seeming surprised at the nickname. Lucy was first to recover, giggling as she nudged Juvia's side.

"Are you an art enthusiast, Juvia? I never knew." Juvia coughed and glanced away from the group, secretly hoping the ground would swallow her whole. It wasn't the fact that her emotions were gushing out like a pubescent schoolgirl. Juvia knew she tended to get a bit excited any time she became infatuated with a man. But she felt nervous putting on an act in front of Lyon. He was trained to spot when things weren't right, and Juvia's strange reactions were most likely setting up red flags with the now silent detective. Gray cleared his throat to ease the tension between everyone, nodding once to answer Juvia's question.

"I've done some art in-between my guild missions. Lately I haven't really been able to work because of my increased job load. But the master pays good money, so I guess I can't complain. And I guess I can see now why Lyon never talked about his partner." Juvia lifted her head at the weird statement, Gray not meeting her gaze as he continued. "Whenever my brother falls for an attractive woman, he tries to hoard her like the last piece of cake."

"E-Excuse me?!" Juvia felt herself smile at the shocked look on Lyon's face, the man rarely showing embarrassment so obviously. "Juvia is much more than just a pretty face. She's intelligent, gentle, and a kind hearted woman. She's not just a piece of meat for you to gawk at; you have a date for that."

"I'm not a neanderthal, you know. I know how to treat women." The two brothers glared at each other again, Lucy sighing as she shook her head.

"If you two are going to do this all night, Juvia and I will find two other guys to hang out with." Lucy's threat straightened out Lyon quickly, composing himself before he put an arm around Juvia proudly. Gray instantly scowled at the familiar touch, Juvia glancing up to Lyon in surprise as Lyon grinned.

"Juvia and I have been put in charge of the Fire and Ice robberies. It's one of the hardest cases in all of Fiore at the moment." At this point, Lucy started to laugh, only hiding her giggle behind a cocktail that a waitress offered in passing. Even as she drank, tiny bubbles appeared in the alcohol from her contained laughter. Gray kept his composure much better, tilting his head to act as if he was unaware of Lyon's declaration.

"Now that's an interesting name. What did they do, steal candy from a baby?" The smirk Gray gave Lyon made the older man scoff, rolling his eyes.

"Leave it to someone as incompetent as you to not read a newspaper. Your date writes about them every week."

"Which seems to go up your brother's butt sideways," Lucy muttered, causing Juvia to smile.

"I'm a cop, it's my job to bring in low-lives like that. Whether or not you think they're the good guys, I have a duty to this city to bring them in. Juvia and I already have enough problems keeping the peace without these two morons trying to _be_ the police."

"Does your partner agree with you?" Gray's question turned the attention to Juvia, who held her hands up to try and defer the question.

"Juvia doesn't want to get in the middle of this. Juvia thinks everyone is entitled to their own opinion." And in her opinion, the conversation was getting to close to the truth for comfort. It was one thing for her to "meet" Gray, but to have a discussion about his criminal activity while Lyon was standing so close was not something she wanted to continue.

"It's a simple question, Juvia." Gray rolled his eyes at Lyon's blunt statement, which seemed to make the girl under his arm nervous.

"You seriously suck at reading the mood, Lyon."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't be intimidated by my brother; you've got your own voice." Gray spoke quietly, with no force or ulterior motive. Instead, he seemed genuinely interested in her opinion. Juvia glanced to Lucy, who seemed distracted from the conversation by a ruckus being made by the doorway. Turning back to the brothers, Juvia pushed out from underneath Lyon's arm and pretended to brush the bottom of her dress off.

"Since the Fire and Ice robbers have seemed to turn their attention to the dark guilds, Juvia thinks they are no longer the concern of Magnolia Police. However, Juvia is...concerned about the safety of the two wizards." She sent a worried glance to Gray, her hands fisting into the soft fabric of her dress. "If something were to happen to the Fire and Ice robbers, Juvia would feel guilty for not stopping them sooner."

"We're going on the assumption that these two are adults, right? If so, their personal health is not your concern to look over. It's nothing for you to feel guilty about."

"But if there was an instance that Juvia could have stopped one of them, and Juvia didn't take it, then it would fall on Juvia's shoulders!" Her loud cry of protest surprised Gray, as well as Lyon. She ignored her earlier fear of Lyon discovering her secret as she stared Gray down, Juvia's tone showing her true concern over the topic. "Juvia would not be able to accept it if something were to happen to...to..."

"To two men who you know nothing about?" Gray's cold tone made Juvia bite her lip, glancing toward the ground.

"Gray-sama is correct."

"Hey, don't bully Juvia like that!" Lyon's snappy tone made Gray scowl, his eyes never leaving the smaller woman in front of him. The silence that entered the group was stifling, but nobody made a move to change it. Luckily the group was distracted when the lights around them dimmed, the music's tone slowing down. Instantly Lucy's attention was brought back to the group, clasping her hands together as she spoke.

"Enough about this political stuff. I think I just saw an old friend of mine come in, and I've really got to catch up with him. Juvia, would you do me a favor and dance with Gray? I'd be a really bad date if I didn't give him something to do while I'm gone." Before anyone could protest, Lucy flicked her hip into Juvia's, sending the girl stumbling into Gray's chest. Instantly he caught her, sending a disapproving glare toward the snickering reporter. The blonde sent her guildmate a wink before she turned, her dress fluttering as she ran across the dance floor toward a familiar mop of pink hair. Gray blinked, surprised to see Natsu's scowling face.

Gray had only came with Lucy because it was part of the master's plan. Makarov had caught wind that one of the dark guilds involved with the Balam alliance was interested in the Magnolia Police ball. It was only whispered rumors, nothing concrete, but Makarov wasn't taking any chances. Natsu had wanted to be in the party, but Makarov didn't trust the energetic man to stay focused with Lucy as his date. So Gray was directed to keep security on the inside of the ball, and Natsu outside. Seeing Natsu inside the hall was a little concerning, but he knew the loud mouth would come running if it was something that needed their immediate attention.

For now, Gray was planning on entertaining himself with the woman who was peering up at him from his embrace.

"Would you care to dance?" From the way her cheeks darkened at his simple question, Gray knew she was more than willing to share the floor with him. He glanced up at his brother, who seemed displeased with Gray's hands resting anywhere on Juvia's body. "Well then, Lyon, if you'll excuse us, I owe your partner my undivided attention."

"Just one dance, Gray." Lyon's warning fell on deaf ears as Gray led Juvia onto the dance floor, making sure to be far enough away for Lyon not to hear their conversation. Gray sighed as he pulled Juvia close to him, his hands skimming along her hips as he lowered his head to speak into her ear.

"Sorry about earlier." She shivered at his quiet tone, her hands clutching his biceps as she shook her head.

"Juvia should be apologizing. Juvia knows little of Gray-sama, and spoke out of turn."

"Don't say it like that." He let out an irritated sigh and leaned forward, barely brushing his nose against hers. "It wasn't you, I was just-I was being an ass, okay? I get like that around Lyon."

"Why?" She asked quietly, ignoring the way their bodies seemed to perfectly align. She shifted her hands up his arms to clasp around his neck, unintentionally bringing them closer together.

"Just forget about it." His tone showed he didn't feel like continuing the conversation, and he was quick to change the subject. "So, am I to assume you came as my brother's date?"

"Not at all!" Juvia's strong protest made Gray pull his head back, an angry look on the detective's face surprising him. "And Juvia does not appreciate Gray-sama and Lucy keeping this secret from her!"

"What secret?"

"Gray-sama being Lucy's date." If he didn't know any better, Gray would have sworn Juvia's cheeks puffed out in her anger.

"You're not seriously jealous, right?" Yup, that was a pout. He wanted to roll his eyes at her childish manner, but when she tightened her grasp around his neck possessively, Gray felt his lip quirk into a smile.

"Why would Juvia be jealous? Gray-sama is not Juvia's boyfriend. Gray-sama is just a man Juvia-" She stopped herself, her body shivering as her mind flashed back to their night together. By the way Gray pulled her body into his, Juvia knew he was thinking about the same thing. His fingers slid down her back slowly, ending dangerously close to her butt. Instinctively her back arched into him, Gray skimming his lips against the edge of her ear to distract himself from the sway of their bodies.

"I'm just what?"

"Gray-sama…" Even though he knew she wasn't trying to, Gray was enticed by the beautiful woman in his arms. She looked just as amazing dressed up as she did in her uniform, and the dark blue dress only emphasised her striking figures. The lack of space between their bodies pressed her breasts into his chest, and though they were dressed, he could remember how silky smooth her skin had felt beneath his fingertips. The fingers wrapped around the back of her neck played with the nape of his neck, making Gray clench his teeth silently to focus on their conversation. She was innocence and sin wrapped in one beautiful package, and though he had never been a man to bed a woman on a whim, Juvia's soul seemed to call to him. Was it simply because they kept being dragged together by coincidence? Or was it something more spiritual than that?

"Lucy is just a guildmate. I'd never do that to Natsu; I may think he's an idiot but I respect him as a man. I only came with her because she had an extra ticket and Makarov wanted me inside."

"Why didn't Lucy come with Natsu?"

"Because the master was pretty positive Natsu would be less focused on the dark guild and more on where he could be alone with Lucy." As it was, Natsu had already been pulled away from the doorway and onto the dance-floor by the determined blonde. It seemed she had some things she wished to discuss with his partner. Then again, his attention had been drawn away from the mission the second he had seen Lyon's arms around Juvia. In no way,shape, or form was Juvia his. He had only met her twice, and though the chemistry was instantaneous, Gray was not stupid. They were hardly acquaintances. Well no, the make out on the floor may have pushed them past that level. Still, it was nothing to brag about.

So why had he gotten so annoyed at seeing Juvia under Lyon's watchful arm?

Mentally scolding himself, Gray looked back to Juvia and scowled when her face showed her thoughts had traveled away from him. "Juvia?"

"Gray-sama, what did you mean by 'dark guild'?" Her blue gaze turned back to him, and for a second he was distracted by the way they reflected her soul. Why did this woman so easily wear her heart on her sleeve? And how many times was he going to be surprised by it? "Were you talking about the Balam alliance?"

"You know about them?" Juvia nodded quickly, Gray feeling a sense of dread creeping through his senses. He tried to ignore it, but it started to grow when she responded.

"Juvia and Lucy had a run in with one of their lower guild mates." Juvia squeaked when Gray yanked her closer to him, her breath catching at how his hips pressed into hers. He seemed unaware of his action, his face showing his concern.

"When?"

"The man who was burned alive. Lucy didn't want to tell anyone, but the man attempted to scare Lucy into telling the Fire and Ice robbers to stop attacking dark guilds. When he failed, a device was triggered on his body and a lacrima filled with black flames burned him to death. Juvia did her best to save him, but…" She shook her head, trying to fend off the guilt she still felt at not saving the man from the horrifying death. "During his ramblings, he made mention of a dark guild and Zeref-"

"He spoke of Zeref?" Juvia hesitated to answer, her eyes widening when Gray cupped her cheeks in his hands to stare down at her.

"Gr-Gray-sama!"

""You are positive he said Zeref?"

"Y-Yes. He...he said he would never betray Zeref. Juvia believes he was speaking to someone through the lacrima."

"Which means that whoever was on the other side heard you and Lucy's voices." Juvia's heart stopped for a moment at Gray's new perspective on the conversation. She had been so worried about who was on the other side, that she never bothered to think if they had been listening to their conversation. They had known who Lucy was already, but Juvia's name had also been thrown out there a few times as well. As if Gray could read her mind, he growled and glanced around the room. "Did he say anything else?"

"Just that if the Fire and Ice robbers didn't cease, they would...they would kill Lucy. Because she is close to Gray-sama and Natsu."

"Shit." Instantly Gray grasped her hand, yanking her toward Natsu and Lucy. "You could be a target, too. We need to get you and Lucy out of here now. We'll debrief Makarov and figure out our next steps after that."

"Why would Juvia be a target?" Gray felt himself wince at her innocent question, knowing the very reason she was a target was the same reason he was so determined to get her out of harm's way.

"Let's get you out of here first." Juvia wanted to argue but the tone he used left no room for argument. The two stopped beside Natsu and Lucy, Gray ignoring the obvious moment between the two to speak. "Natsu."

"Gray? What the-"

"The Balam alliance knows about your connection to Lucy." For a moment, the dragon slayer didn't speak, Gray continuing. "They tried to scare her into getting us to stop, and since she kept that little piece of info from us, they're trying to kill her. Lucy knows about Zeref, too."

"No way, she wouldn't keep that from me!" Natsu turned his attention to the quiet blonde, his eyes losing their confidence when Lucy bit her lower lip. "Luce?"

"I just wanted to prove that I could handle things on my own. I didn't want you to leave me behind again!" Lucy's frustration was clear as she stepped closer to Natsu, grasping one of his hands between her own. She stared up at the fiery man in front of her, eyes filled with determination. "You keep running off to 'protect' me, but then you would forget about the very person you were trying to save. You used to tell me that we were our strongest when were at each other's sides; did you forget that? Because I never did, Natsu. I know that when I'm with you, I can face anything. Team Natsu forever, right?"

"I didn't forget." Letting himself smile, Natsu slid his free hand into her hair, pulling her forehead to rest against him. The two closed their eyes at the moment shared, Natsu pulling back to glance at Gray. "Any idea which dark guild is targeting Lucy specifically? I'd like to roast their asses before the last slow song."

"If Juvia had any idea of these vile creatures, she'd have already showed them the meaning of terror." Natsu blinked at Juvia's cold tone, his grin suddenly engulfing his cheeks.

"Wow, she's got spunk, Gray. Nice little girlfriend you've snagged."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gray snapped, pressing a hand to his temple as Juvia instantly tensed beside him. _Girlfriend?!_ She barely knew him! Did Natsu see something she didn't? Were their threads of fate already tangled without her knowledge? And would this mean she would marry him? What about kids? They hadn't even talked about-

 _Focus, Juvia!_ This was not the time to daydream about what they would name their first child. Trying to push the thought from her head, Juvia cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Juvia suggests that this topic of conversation should be moved to a more private area. If there are any spies for the dark guild in the party, they may hear and warn their guild master. Juvia wishes to get Lucy to safety as soon as possible."

"Juvia's right," Gray agreed, sending Natsu a slight nod before handing out the next set of instructions. "I think our first task should be notifying the master that his fears were legitimate, and make a plan of attack from there. Also, notify Gajeel. As of right now, Lucy and Detective Juvia have pretty big targets on their backs. We'll need as much help as we can get. You and Lucy go find the master, and Detective Juvia and I will locate Gajeel and Levy. We'll regroup at Fairy Tail and figure out a plan of attack."

"Then let's stop talking and get the hell out of here." But the plan to leave was quickly halted when the lights of the ballroom were cut, plunging the place into darkness. Mumbles of confusion were filling the tense air, and Juvia tensed when a cool arm wrapped tightly around her waist. A second later a flame burst in the middle of the group, Natsu's face appearing next to the glow. Juvia assessed the situation as her eyes adjusted, her hand sliding along her thigh to unstrap her weapon. Though she disliked using magic nullification, the large group of civilians in the party left her little room to use her own magic. Lucy had already pulled her keys out, three weaved through her fingers as her back pressed to Natsu's.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the beautiful town of Magnolia." A dark voice rumbled through the darkness, Juvia unable to pinpoint where it was coming from. It echoed like a siren's call, soft but underlined with malicious intentions. "I've been summoned by Lord Zeref to eradicate some pests that are connected to a specific guest at this ball. Unfortunately, if you are not the person we've come to seek out, then your life is not guaranteed to be spared."

"He's not planning to kill everyone in the room, right?" Lucy's frantic whisper seemed to mirror the panicked tone of the crowd, which spiked in screams when the lights turned back on. The attention of the guests was brought to the stairwell, where an older man donned in a grey cape and black helmet stood with arrogance. Surrounding him were wizards that reeked of evil energy, and Juvia's eyes instantly darted to a man who surrounded his hands with black flames.

"That's Zancrow." Her voice showed no hesitation, and her hand tightened on her gun as she spoke again. "Juvia understands why they've come here tonight."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, eyes fixated on Hades. He missed Juvia's quiet glance to Gray, which showed her fear and anger. Their eyes stayed locked as Hades pointed out to the crowd, a malicious look on his face.

"Find Lucy Heartfillia. And kill everyone who stands in your way."

 **Cliff hanger say what? Haha, sorry, I couldn't help it. This is starting to get seriously intense! What will happen with the Fire and Ice robbers? Will Lyon discover the truth? How does Zeref play a part in this? And will Juvia and Gray get more than they bargained for with each other? Find out next time! Until then, Read, Review, and** **Check out my TUMBLR account 'Navybluewings0013'**

 **Next chapter- Dreams and Disasters**


	4. Dreams and Disasters

**Welcome back! I hope that you all enjoy the newest installment into this story! Things are starting to get serious, so hold onto your hats people and enjoy the fun. I also suggest checking out my new story,** **The Wrong Number** **as well!**

 **Warning:** **Eventual lemony goodness!**  
 **Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail is not mine, because there is just too much angst in this damn Manga! -cries-**

 _Chapter Four- Dreams and Disasters_

"Get the civilians out of here! This is no drill!" Makarov's booming voice was heard through the crowd, setting the police in motion. While a crowd of non-magic wielders poured toward the doors, the police of Magnolia rushed forwards to meet the lackies of the dark guild. Juvia didn't give her actions a second thought, running forward to easily take out a weaker member of the enemy. Her heel met his solar plexus as she jumped forward into another fighter, thrusting a slice of water into his face. When he was blinded by her attack, Lucy came from the side with a kick that sent the man flying into one of the ballroom walls. The two women sent each other a smile before Natsu barged through them, both coat and dress shirt gone to save it from his burning attack.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!" His voice roared as two ropes of fire dispersed from his arms, blowing several footmen off the ground. His eyes showed no mercy as he ran into the frenzy, his fire spiraling around his fists as he moved.

"Wait, Natsu!" Lucy called loudly, the fire wielder too immersed in the crowd to hear her. Though she could no longer see him, his bursts of brilliant flames were like a beacon for fighters to come challenge.

"Well if this doesn't blow our cover, I don't know what will," Gray muttered, showing off his own attacks with an iced sword. "Ice Make: Sword!"

"There's so many of them. I don't know how we're going to get out of here," Lucy called out, pointing her key toward a group of men rushing her. "Open gate of the Golden Bull; Taurus! Take em out!"

"No problem." The men halted in their charge as Taurus rose to full form, his axe swinging down at the group. "Time to show off my mooooves!"

"Just once, I'd like a normal spirit," Lucy grumbled, her eye twitching. She continued to fight alongside her spirit, wishing she had brought her whip with her. Instead she focused on assisting Juvia and Gray the best she could, the men of the dark guild never ceasing in their attacks. Lucy's attention was brought away from the battle as she scanned the chaos, realizing that some of the civilians were running back towards them. She held her arms out to try and stop them, hoping to keep safe. "Don't come back this way, it's dangerous."

"We're trapped!" A woman cried out, Lucy looking over her head to see what she meant. There, in front of the doors, were two women who had resided next to the man calling himself Hades. The older women looked to be Lucy's age, with long purple-tinted hair and a sinister smile. The other, much younger girl, matched Natsu's pink hair. But her eyes lacked any of the fiery spirit, her lips drawn into a stoic expression despite the cries of the people in front of her. "They're blocking the door. They're threatening to fight anyone who tries to escape!"

Lucy's eyes narrowed at the callous move, understanding their motives. If there were civilians in the room, the police would have to be more careful with the magic use. The dark guild, however, would do as they pleased with little care of the casualties. It was a low blow, but Lucy didn't expect this to be a clean fight. Except she really didn't expect to find such evil people in the world, either. And a child, at that! What drove these young women into this life? Would Lucy have ever let herself fall that deep? Shaking her head, Lucy looked down at the trembling woman in front of her as her mind tried to think of a new plan of escape. Her eyes lowered to the marble ground beneath them, an idea quickly popping into her intelligent mind.

"Then we'll get you out another way. Juvia, Gray!" Lucy directed her call behind her, the water mage releasing the water lock she held around several men as she dropped them to the ground. Gray made easy work of the man he was fighting, directing his attention back to the celestial wizard. Juvia was quick to appear beside Lucy, eyes focused on the blonde's instructions. "They've got the doors guarded, so we've gotta make a new escape plan. I've got an idea, but I need to give the people time to escape."

"Juvia will assist in any way she can," Juvia replied, Gray already running toward the dark guild members.

"We'll put a wall between them to buy you time," Gray said, Lucy nodding as she activated another key.

"Open, gate of the Maiden; Virgo! Make a tunnel outside of the hall for the guests to get out of."

"As you wish, princess." The maid was quick to dig through the hard floor, Lucy lowering the woman from before down into the tunnel.

"You'll be safe now. Just follow the tunnel, okay?" Lucy tried to give the woman a reassuring smile before she turned her attention back to the group of civilians who hadn't managed to get out. Juvia rushed through the crowd while thrusting both hands out, water from the fountains outside crashing through the broken windows to create a barrier between the guards and civilians.

"Ice Make: Shield!" The water became solid ice, too thick for the two women to break through. Gray sent Juvia a smug look, making the police officer blush before she directed the civilians toward Lucy, who helped Virgo lower them into the tunnel.

"This way, help each other down. You're doing great." Lucy's calm instructions kept the people calm, and she was met with little resistance from the group. They helped each other as they moved, many of the men staying at the bottom of the tunnel to ease the woman and younger children down. Seeing them work together made Lucy's heart fill with hope that they could get out of this without anyone being killed. She had just finished lowering the last woman into the tunnel when the cracking of the ice caught her attention. In seconds the ice disappeared into thin air, the two women casually walking away from the doorway. Juvia and Gray ran to stand in front of Lucy, hands up in preparation for a fight. Lucy nodded toward Virgo, who instantly dropped into the tunnel again.

"These women are a lot stronger than they look." Gray grimaced as she glanced back to Lucy. "Did they get away?"

"Yeah, I'm having Virgo block the tunnel now. They should be safe." What she didn't want to say was having Taurus and Virgo out at the same time was starting to zap her energy. She tried to keep her breathing even as she looked over to Taurus, who was keeping close despite her lack of command. Her spirits were more than just weapons; they were her friends. And the bond they had created was strong enough for Taurus to understand what Lucy needed without constant watch. Her fingers trembled as she glanced down at another key, wondering if she would be able to open a third gate. She had never tried it before, but as she glanced at the men marching toward them, she worried she would be forced to.

"Lucy, please rest." Juvia's soft command made Lucy's eyes widen, the water wizard keeping her eyes on the opponents in front of them. "Juvia and Gray-sama will take care of these two, go find Natsu and please escape."

"I can't just leave you guys here; you're my friends!" Despite Lucy's cry of protest, Gray simply smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Give us some credit here; we're not going to lose." Gray nodded once to show his confidence, Lucy hesitating before she turned away from the two to search for the dragon slayer. Once the blonde was a distance away, Gray turned his attention back on the women who stood in front of him. Neither seemed like much of a threat at first glance, but he knew how thick that ice wall had been. The fact that one of them could deteriorate it in seconds meant that they were not a pair to treat lightly.

"Well what do we have here?" The purple haired woman's smile gave no sense of warmth as she stared Gray down, her dark brown eyes smug. "Were you the one who made that barrier? That ice formation seemed quite familiar."

"Ur would have never shown her magic to a dark mage like you."

"Ur?" Eyes flashing with a dark emotion that Gray struggled to identify, the woman's body tensed at the name. "So you're one of that….woman's disciples?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gray scowled at the evil glare he received, the woman glancing to her pink-haired partner.

"Meredy, take the woman. I want to try this ice mage out for myself."

"As you wish, Ultear." The younger girl stepped toward Juvia robotically, the cop instantly holding her gun out at the woman.

"Juvia will not allow this to go on any further." Despite the serious tone Juvia used, Meredy did not flinch. Instead she lifted her hand, several swords of light shooting out toward the cop. Juvia barely dodged as she ran toward Meredy. "Juvia's body will not be wounded by-ah!"

"Juvia?" Gray's call came when Juvia dropped to a knee, her eyes wide with shock. He tried to move toward her, but an attack from the second woman made him jump back in defense.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent, or you may get killed." Ultear's voice boarded on amusement as she shot a few balls of energy toward Gray, who evaded then to the best of his abilities. Gray attempted to throw a shield of ice to protect himself, but Ultear quickly threw her hand in front of her. "Flash Forward!"

"Gah!" Gray cried out when his ice evaporated, leaving him open to the barrage of Ultear's orbs. The woman laughed as Gray got assaulted, the ice mage wincing from the several blows of pain.

"Why don't you just stay down so we can stop this pathetic game? There's no way you could beat me with your magic; I can control its flow quite easily." It took him a little longer to get up this time around, but Gray refused to back down. Ultear seemed more excited about his decision to fight, her eyes lowered with sadistic enjoyment. From the distance he heard another loud cry from Juvia, who had been knocked back by Meredy's attack. Her breathing heavy, Juvia nursed her side and attempted to make sense of the situation.

"How is this possible? Juvia's water body is not affected by weapons." Meredy produced another set of swords as she smirked, seeming to anticipate Juvia's confusion.

"My weapons are created to attack the sensations of pain, not the body. Surprised, detective?" Juvia forced herself to her feet slowly, eyes narrowing slowly at the question.

"You know who Juvia is?"

"Juvia Lockser is on my list, but no where near the top."

"What list?" Juvia questioned, Meredy's eye flashing with anger.

"My list tells me who is most detrimental to my guild. The people I must kill in order to protect Ultear, and Lord Zeref." Juvia felt her pulse race at the information, her body shaking. Meredy didn't seem to notice the change in Juvia's mood, the young woman continuing. "The top of my list, the two men that must be killed, are the Fire and Ice robbers. I will murder them with my own hands. I will kill them for Ultear's safety, so nobody can harm her again!"

Juvia felt her heart stop. Blue eyes darted toward Gray's form, the ice mage continuing to fight against Ultear's time magic fearlessly. He had lost his shirt already, exposing the bruises and bleeding cuts from the tedious battle. A flash of his still body formed in Juvia's mind, derailing her sanity. Gray...dead? Her interactions between the quiet man ran through her mind like a movie, all too quick for her liking. She wanted to have more conversations with the ice mage. She wanted to see just why it was her heart beat so fast when he sent her a look. And this woman wanted to kill him? Over some made up God that had _nothing_ to do with her robber? That was why Meredy wanted to end his life?

Juvia would not allow it.

"Juvia refuses this." Juvia's low tone matched the dark aura that pooled from around her, the police officer lowering her head to cover her eyes with her bangs. Meredy finally noticed the difference in the woman she faced, her eyebrow raised in slight confusion.

"What's wrong with you?" The sound of rain outside of the ballroom caught Meredy's attention, the girl glancing out the broken window and gasping. The soft rain turned into torrential downpour in seconds, Meredy's spine crawling when a murderous voice wafted through the air.

"Juvia will not let you lay a single finger on Gray-sama. Juvia will destroy you for even thinking of harming Gray-sama!" The softness in Juvia's voice contradicted the power surge in her body, leaving Meredy confused and frightened. She screamed when Juvia lunged toward her, a typhoon of water thrusting the younger woman straight into the air. "Water Nebula!"

"How is this possible?!" Meredy's stunned exclamation did nothing to quell Juvia's rage, the water controller hitting Meredy with several blasts. The attack was unrelenting, Juvia pouring every ounce of energy into punishing Meredy for her harsh words. The dark mage tried to form another set of sensory swords, but Juvia's wave of water blasted them into pieces. Panic was obvious in Meredy's face as she was knocked onto the ground by the police officer, Juvia pinning her arms down harshly to the hard floor.

"Juvia will put an end to all of this, right now."Juvia yanked the gun from under her dress again, pointing it toward the magic user she had subdued. "This won't kill you; but it'll nullify your ability to use your magic for the next twenty four hours."

"N-No! If I don't have my magic, Ultear will hate me! I can't let her hate me; she's the closest thing to a mother I have now." Tears filled the younger woman's eyes as she stared up at Juvia, whose heart squeezed in pain at the scared expression under her.

"Why would she hate you?"

"You don't understand...nobody understands me except Ultear! Ultear, please save me!" For a second, Juvia forgot the danger Meredy had put them in. Looking at her now, Juvia saw the truth; Meredy wasn't evil. She just wanted her adopted mother to love her. Juvia could understand the feeling of desperation to not be alone. She had been abandoned as a little girl, as well. Her hand shook on the gun, but she steeled herself when remembering Meredy's plan to kill Gray.

"Juvia is sorry," she whispered, re-aiming the gun at Meredy's shoulder. Fearing the unknown, Meredy tossed her last defense into the mix.

"Who are you trying to protect?!" Without thought Juvia's mind went to Gray, missing the pink glow of Meredy's hand. "Who is the man that has stolen your heart?"

 _Gray-sama..._

"Sensory link!"

* * *

Lucy's heels clicked along the broken ground as she glanced around the ballroom, which was still ravaged with chaos. Police were fighting the dark guild with vigor, her eyes momentarily finding a familiar red head. Erza Scarlet was a sight to see when she fought, pairing off against a man who seemed to use a magic Lucy had never seen before. The wooden beams that held the ceiling up erupted with branches and limbs, as if alive again. Still, despite the new magic, Erza was just as magnificent as ever, easily slicing through the attacking limbs with her sword. Lucy was quick to rush past them, sending a silent prayer for Erza's safety.

She had just passed the middle of the ballroom when her path was obstructed by an odd looking man. She struggled to stop in her heels, gazing up at the dark guild's member. With a cape as his only cover for his shirtless outfit, Lucy fought back her squeak of shock when realizing the grown man was wearing black spandex instead of pants. Just who the heck let him leave the house like that?! She felt herself hesitate as the man stared down at her, Lucy taking a slow step back when his lips split into a grin that seemed slightly off.

"My name is Kain of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, and you...you're the pretty reporter that Hades wants us to kidnap! Right?"

"Who, me?" Lucy fumbled through a laugh as she hide her keys behind her back, quickly shaking her head. "I'm not a reporter."

"Are you sure? Cause Hades showed us a picture and you look just like her." Pretending to think over the man's question, Lucy snapped her fingers and pointed behind him.

"I think you mean my twin sister!" Kain's eyes went wide with the new information, Lucy mentally smirking at his gullible nature.

"Oh, a twin?"

"Yup, and she's even more beautiful than me." Kain's excitement was palpable as he clapped his hands, eager to find the new woman Lucy was talking about.

"Where is she?"

"Right over there," Lucy instructed, pointing behind Kain.

"Oh, thank you." The man's head snapped behind him, Lucy silently taking a few steps back from the man. "Wait, where?"

"Keep looking, she uh...she likes to play hide and seek!"

"Really?! I love games."

"Then don't stop until you find her. She's really good at hiding." Kain nodded and continued to search the deserted area while Lucy turned to run.

"Hey!" The blonde cried out when her hair was snatched from behind her, Lucy's legs kicking when the man lifted her off of the ground. "There was no twin over there."

"Oh? A-Are you sure?" Lucy asked, trying her best to look innocent.

"I think you're a liar."

"Let me go!" Lucy cried out, slamming her heel hard into the groin of her attacker. Instantly he let go of her in pain, but Luck only managed to scramble a few feet before her ankle was snagged by his plump fingers. She glanced back at the man on the ground, the sudden change in his face showing a serious tone that sent shivers down her spine.

"It's time to go see Hades now." The way he spoke now lacked the airy tone from before, Lucy desperately trying to shake his hold on her ankle. He yanked her up harshly, Lucy barely having time to catch the front of her dress before it showed off her underwear. Her cheeks flushed as she glared up at the man, who seemed amused at his own thoughts as he shook Lucy's leg. Back was the weird guy from before, who chuckled with a cockiness he didn't deserve to have. "You don't have to be so shy; I know you're probably nervous around such a hot stud like me."

"E-Excuse me?!" Lucy shouted, Kain waving her exclamation away bashfully.

"I don't really prefer blondes, so try not to fall in love with me, okay?" Gritting her teeth, Lucy closed her eyes tightly and shouted.

"Taurus!" In seconds the bull came running, sounding like a stampede of bulls. Lucy managed to wiggle herself from the now loose grip as Taurus slammed his axe down towards Kain, the main catching the blade between his hands. The force of the axe moved the big man a few feet back, but he was able to withstand the attack before nearly throwing Taurus off his feet. Lucy stumbled to get off the ground, pointing toward Kain with a determined expression. "Alright, Taurus, now show him what you're really made of."

"Nobody touches my beautiful master's body but me!" The bull continued to slice at Kain, but the man was stealthy fast despite his large size. Lucy could not believe it, watching the chubby man dance circles around her muscular spirit. Taurus did his best to keep up, but speed was never his forte. Instead, the bull let out a howl of pain when Kain struck him in the back, picking him up and throwing him straight down to the ground.

"Taurus, you've gotta get up!" Lucy begged, her tone shaking on desperate when Taurus started to disappear.

"Sorry, Lucy, but I'm going back to the ranch." And just like that, Lucy was alone again. Lucy immediately felt the fatigue of Taurus hit her as she dropped to one knee, her hand covering her forehead to try and stop the room from spinning. She barely noticed that Kain had moved until something hard struck her in the back, knocking her completely onto the floor. Her painful cry was loud when he stomped on the back of her corset, seeming to enjoy the pain he was inflicting.

"Now be a good girl and come with me. Master Hades is waiting for you."

"Ne-Never!" Through sheer will she was able to roll from his foot when it tried to stomp on her a second time, but Lucy could feel how damaged her ribs were. It hurt to breathe, never mind try to stand up. Her eyes barely opened when she felt a shadow cast over her, Kain's hand reaching to grab her hair again. But before he could make contact, a flaming fist knocked the man clear across the ballroom.

"Don't you dare touch Lucy again, or I'll burn you to ashes." The growl sounded animalistic as the dragon slayer stood in front of her, his body shaking with rage. Lucy felt her smile return as his slanted gaze dropped down to her, Natsu quickly dropping to his knees beside her. "Lucy?!"

"Na-Natsu," she whispered, her breathing wavering as she started to fall unconscious. Warm hands grasped her face, and in the distance she could hear her name being called. She wanted to answer, but the darkness was too comforting, and before Lucy could fight it she was out.

* * *

The move was called out just before Juvia shot the gun, allowing Meredy's final spell to be cast. Juvia's world was rocked into pain when something burned her wrist, Juvia's strangled scream being joined by a deep hiss across the battlefield. Gray glanced down at his wrist, eyes wide when seeing a mark being burned into the skin there. In seconds, Gray's senses were changed with an unnatural feeling.

"So she used a sensory link? It seems your little police officer is more than even Meredy can handle." Though Ultear meant to sound cocky, Gray noticed the fleeting look of concern as she gazed past his shoulder toward her partner.

"What does that mean?" Gray asked, Ultear's attention drawn back to the fight at hand. Her lip quirked in a smirk as she flung an orb straight at Gray, slamming into his shoulder. Gray was knocked back a few feet as he grimaced in pain, but it was a more feminine voice that cried out. Shocked, Gray looked back to see Juvia's crumpled form over Meredy, clutching the same shoulder that Gray had just been damaged in. Despite the pain Juvia continued to hold Meredy down, refusing to let the pain blur her objective. Gray looked back to Ultear, who seemed to predict the outcome already. "What did she do to Juvia?"

"Meredy? Oh, simple really. Meredy's lost magic is 'Maguilty Sense', and her sensory link has bound you and the blue haired woman together. Meaning, every shred of pain I inflict on you, she'll feel, and vice versa. Isn't that romantic?"

"That's a cheap trick," Gray replied, his stomach churning at the new information. Through all of his life, Gray had always trained his body to take pain. Because of it, his tolerance was much higher than most. If he got bruised, he shrugged it off, and blood wasn't an uncommon sight for him. But now...he fought the urge to glance at Juvia, who was now connected to him. He wasn't dismissing Juvia's magic abilities; he had felt first hand how strong she was. Adding to the fact that she was a cop and a trained fighter made him feel a little better. She didn't get her position by being weak or unable to take a punch or two.

Still, this was _not_ how he planned to test her endurance level.

"It's not Meredy's fault; if you two didn't have a strong emotional connection, the sensory link wouldn't have stuck. Really, the only person you can blame is yourself." Ultear's snide remark made Gray grit his teeth. Leave it to him to put someone in danger again. Unwillingly his mind flashed to Ur, but he shoved it into the back of his mind. Instead, he narrowed his eyes on Ultear and smirked.

"Your partner just made a big mistake; Fairy Tail fights even stronger when their friends are on the line. I really hate fighting women, but now, I can't wait to defeat you." And faster than Ultear could move, Gray had launched forward and slammed his fist into her face. Ultear's body skidded across the floor from the force, the time mage shoving up onto her elbows to glare at Gray. Blood tricked down the side of her pale chin, dripping between her clenched fists.

"Just for that, I'll let you two die together!" Ultear's anger paired with a stance that Gray knew all too well, his eyes widening at the surprise.

"You know maker magic?"

"It shouldn't surprise you; Ur was my mother." Gray wasn't expecting that, and got caught off guard with Ultear's attack. "Ice Make: Rosen Krone!"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia's loud cry came too late, Gray's body getting sliced up by the attack. She instantly winced as her own body felt the cutting sensations, her arms trembling to keep herself up from the pain wracking her body. She glanced down at Meredy, who was nursing the shoulder that Juvia had shot at. It was clear that her nullification dart had hit the mark, yet the magic had yet to disappear from Juvia's wrist.

"It won't release until I tell it to. Even without my magical energy, it will stay." Meredy seemed depleted of energy on the ground, her head rolled to the side to watch Ultear and Gray fight. Juvia's eyes widened at the information, unaware that such a powerful magic existed. Was this why it was considered lost magic? A sharp pain smashed into Juvia's side, the police officer closing one eye as she peered back up at Gray. He was wrestling with Ultear on the ground, a trail of blood pooling down his side. Still he fought, despite the pain that he knew Gray was going through. And it wasn't just the physical pain she was feeling; her eyes blinked back the onset of tears she felt growing at the despair grasping his heart. She wasn't sure what set off the emotions, but they continued to pierce her heart while she watched Gray block an attack with a block of ice.

"Why did you turn out this way? Ur loved you!" Gray's question made Ultear's calm composure crack, the woman lashing out at him with an ice whip.

"My mother abandoned me. She was scared I would turn out to be a stronger wizard than she was. But Hades saw the potential I had and took me in as one of his own. Ur is nothing to me; I hate her!"

"How could you say that?" The emotional anguish Juvia felt made her clutch her heart, Gray showing none of his pain as he stared at the daughter of his deceased mentor. "Ur never cared about power; all she wanted was to have you back. She used to cry for you, every night. She loved you more than she ever loved anything else."

"Shut up, you know nothing!" Gray took the opportunity of Ultear's breakdown to launch forward, slamming both of his hands in front of him before she could react.

"Ice Make: Gungnir!" The woman screamed as she was thrusted into the air, completely surrounded by the ice formation Gray had summoned. Ultear struggled to get out, but the mixture of physical fatigue and emotional instability made her unable to release the ice. Gray glanced to Juvia, his hand pointing to Ultear. "Juvia, the gun!"

"Right!" Juvia's aim was spot on with Ultear's arm, Gray releasing his ice once sure the woman couldn't retaliate. Juvia unstrapped the handcuffs to toss to Gray, who quickly fastened Ultear's wrists around a sturdy beam. Ultear did little to fight him, though she refused to meet his gaze when he crouched down in front of her. Their conversation was too quiet for Juvia to hear, but she could feel Gray's curiosity and sympathy coursing through their connection. Juvia turned away from them when Meredy moved under her, Juvia watching the young woman struggle with her own emotion confusion.

"Ul-Ultear…" The softness that Meredy used showed her concern for her guardian, Juvia helping the younger girl sit up before pulling her into a soft hug. "Wh-What are you doing? Let me go!"

"It's alright; everything's alright. You can cry; Juvia won't judge you." Meredy's attempts to pull away slowly stopped, the girl's trembling apparent as she grasped Juvia's back and started to cry.

"She's not a bad person; she always made sure I was safe. She never let Hades or any of the other Grimoire Heart members hurt me. I love her very much!" Juvia nodded as she stroked Meredy's head, letting the girl soak her dress with her tears. Closing her eyes, an image of her younger self flashed through her mind. She had defended her parents the same way, refusing to listen to those who called them terrible names after they left her. No matter what others saw, Juvia knew how much her parents loved her. Their pasts changed nothing. To Juvia, her parents were good.

Pained with the memories of her past, Juvia rocked the crying girl in her arms silently, ignoring the tears sliding down her own face.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Juvia glanced around at the destroyed ballroom. By now most of the dark guild was subdued, though it seemed that Hades had escaped when he realized his plans had failed. Laxus and Gildarts were recapping with Makarov while Gajeel ordered a few younger officers on where to bring the low level criminals. Erza seemed to be monitoring the more dangerous wizards, and despite her badly beat up body, stood with authority that even Grimoire Heart wasn't prepared to try and rebel against. It also helped that she had them surrounded with several very sharp swords. They glared at her while they were moved into the back of a car specifically made for subduing of strong wizards, in case their handcuffs weren't enough. The only one who wasn't hostile was Ultear, making Juvia wonder just what Gray had spoken to her about.

"Juvia." Lyon's quiet tone made her look up, his suit in the same condition as Gray's. He looked down at the wizard Juvia was holding, who had cried herself to sleep. Lying so quietly, Juvia realized how young Meredy really was. If she had to guess, the girl was only in her early teens. Her baby cheeks and underdeveloped body showed her youth, despite the power she held. "You know she's got to come to the station to be questioned and sentenced."

"Sentenced?" Juvia repeated, Lyon clearing his throat and giving a sharp nod.

"She's part of a dark guild, and played a part in endangering the citizens of Magnolia." Juvia felt her arms tighten around Meredy at Lyon's response, an unexplainable desire to protect her making her shake her head.

"Meredy's different than the others; she's not evil! Juvia will not allow her to be treated as some evil criminal."

"Juvia, she wanted to kill you." Instantly Juvia shook her head, rising to stand with Meredy. She turned to her displeased partner, committed to standing her ground.

"Juvia is requesting Meredy and Ultear get a plea bargain."

"What? You can't be serious." The tone Lyon took made Juvia bite her lip, but she refused to allow him to change her mind.

"Meredy and Ultear could be very useful in the search for Hades. Juvia will speak with Makarov about making an arrangement that puts the two of them on a road of recovery, instead of imprisonment."

"I heard Jellal Fernandez runs a guild under Erza Scarlet's direction called 'Crime Sorcerie'." Gray's suggestion made Juvia turn around to face him, missing the narrowing of Lyon's eyes. Gray ignored the look, keeping his gaze on the hopeful look on Juvia's face. " It works with reforming mages to work off their crimes through jobs given out by the police. The girls will still be serving time, but just in a different way."

"You!" Juvia gasped when Lyon shoved Gray hard into a wall, his eyes blazing with anger and...betrayal? "All this time, I've been chasing you and your idiotic friend."

"Lyon!" Juvia wanted to step between them, but with Meredy in her arms, she was helpless to stop the two brothers.

"You were a part of the Fire and Ice robberies." Gray pressed his forehead hard into Lyon's, his growl audible.

"So you finally figured it out; did your captain inform you that Natsu and I were _hired,_ and that those were _missions_?" The pure disgust of the information on Lyon's face showed he did know, but was not happy regardless.

"And because of those missions, you nearly got the entire police force killed. Not to mention you put Juvia's life in danger." The tension in the air was thick, Gray glancing away from Lyon when being unable to deny the claim. "Because you and Natsu stuck your noses into the business of the dark guilds, you've put targets on everyone you associate with. All of this tonight was your fault. The people who were harmed tonight rests on your shoulders. And more dark guilds will come for you now that Natsu blew your cover. Is it worth it, Gray? Because I'm not ready to watch another woman I care for die in front of me."

"Shut up!" Gray's hand shot out to punch Lyon, but the older man easily caught it. The two glared at each other, Lyon scoffing before he released his hold on Gray's fist and stepped back.

"Don't forget I'm a cop. I can have you arrested for assaulting an officer."

"I'd like to see you try." Before Lyon could reply, Juvia stepped between them and thrusted Meredy into Lyon's surprised arms.

"Lyon, please make sure Meredy and Ultear are offered the idea Gray-sama suggested. For now, Juvia needs to speak with Gray-sama. Could you please take Meredy to the station for Juvia? Juvia will need her to reverse her magic tomorrow when her powers return."

"What did she do to you? Are you okay?" Juvia's eyes widened slightly when Lyon stepped closer to her, supporting all of Meredy's weight on one arm to brush his free hand against her cheek. "Should I go get a medic?"

"Th-That's not necessary!" She supplied quickly, Lyon's concerning look making her cheeks darken in embarrassment. "Really, Juvia is fine."

"We've just got some stupid sensory link on us." Juvia felt Gray's irritation more than she heard it, sending the scowling wizard a confused look when he shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "I'm taking her to Fairy Tail to recap with everyone, then she'll be staying at my house until we get this thing taken care of."

"Excuse me?" Juvia wasn't sure who sounded more surprised, Lyon or her. Gray nonchalantly lifted his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling as he explained.

"I talked to Levy after giving Ultear to the cops; she doesn't know much about lost magic because they destroyed most of the books pertaining to it. From what little she does know, the only person who can break a spell of lost magic is the one who casted it. Since Meredy's got no magic power until tomorrow night, we're going to have to wait. I'm keeping Juvia at my house until then." Praying that her slight excitement at his proposition couldn't be felt between their link, Juvia tried to fan the embarrassment from her cheeks while Lyon shook his head.

"Absolutely not. Why would I ever let my partner sleep over a criminal's house?"

"I thought we already discussed that I wasn't really a criminal? Besides, it's not up to you." Both pair of eyes turned to Juvia, Gray's voice lowering when speaking to her. "What do you say? You want to spend the night with me?"

Juvia was sure she was going to pass out from sheer embarrassment as her mind instantly went down a path she hadn't meant it to. She swallowed, realizing it did little to cure her dry throat, and tried her best at a casual nod. Gray's smile was smug as he looked back to Lyon, who seemed ready to pop in anger.

"Well then, there you go. Now why don't you bring Meredy back and I'll bring Juvia by the police station tomorrow."

"You better not do anything improper, Gray. I know that Ur taught you how to treat a woman." Lyon's scolding was followed by a glance to Juvia, a look of hesitation apparent. "If he touches you in any way, don't hesitate to call me. I only live a few blocks from his home."

"Juvia will be fine," she assured, trying to keep her smile while Lyon made his slow retreat back with Meredy. She realized almost instantly she was alone with Gray, a set of nerves instantly attacking her. Trying not to show her anxiety of being alone with him, Juvia scanned the remaining people left in the hall. By now medic wizards were on the scene, helping heal any of the people who had been injured in the attack. Her body tensed when seeing Lucy carried in Natsu's arms, wondering what had happened to the reporter after leaving them. Had she made the right choice to send Lucy to find Natsu alone? Should she have stayed with her? If Lucy was badly hurt-

"Hey," Juvia lifted her head at Gray's gruff voice, the ice mage keeping his gaze on Natsu and Lucy. He didn't look at Juvia, but she could tell he was talking to her when he brushed his arm against hers. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Feeling like Lucy getting hurt is your fault." He lifted his wrist to show the sensory link still glowing from his skin, his eyes following the pair Juvia had been watching earlier. "Natsu's gonna feel guilt enough for all three of us."

"Juvia supposes Gray-sama is correct," She whispered, her frown increasing as she thought about the past few hours. "Lyon is right as well; the dark guilds won't stop now that they know Natsu and Gray-sama's identity."

"Yeah, but now that the cat's out of the bag, Fairy Tail can know about us, too. When they find out what these assholes did to Lucy, they're going to want to find every dark guild and rip em to shreds." Juvia placed her hand onto her heart when she felt pride swell in it, though it wasn't hers. Gray truly loved his guild, and felt no shame in their rambunctious ways. She felt herself smile at the warmth. It was a nice feeling, to belong somewhere. To have a place to call home. She embraced them completely, even if they really weren't her own emotions. "We should probably head to Fairy Tail now and update the master on what we know concerning Zeref and the dark guilds. Plus, knowing Natsu, he probably brought Lucy there to get checked on."

Juvia gave the broken hall once final glance before turning to Gray, nodding with conviction.

"Of course, lead the way."

* * *

If there was one thing Lucy was thankful for, it was how much Wendy's healing powers had improved over the years. While the two were close at work, what really brought the two together was the guild. Wendy had started in the guild as a shy little girl with tremendous assisting powers. Then again, what else could you expect from a dragon slayer? As the years went on, Wendy learned how to harness her full potential and had become the healer of the Fairy Tail guild. Lucy had never been so thankful as she was now, Wendy's powers returning her ability to breath without pain. She was still a little sore around her ribs, but it was nothing a day of rest wouldn't cure.

As of right now, Lucy was stuck in one of the beds in the back of Fairy Tail's guild, per the "request" of Mirajane. Lucy had only been awake for an hour, Mira explaining that Natsu had brought her here soon after the attack from Grimoire Heart. Several of her guildmates had come to visit her, despite it already being two in the morning. She felt bad that Wendy had been woken up to come heal her, but the blue-haired teenager continued to say how guilty she would have felt if nobody had. Levy came by with Gajeel, both promising to come back in the morning. More of her guildmates poured in and out, yet she felt her heart sink lower with each passing minute. Even now, with Gray and Juvia speaking with her about the attack, Lucy felt herself continue to look toward the door.

"Lucy?" Juvia's worried tone made Lucy look back to the cop, laughing nervously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to space out."

"It's understandable; Wendy said she's surprised that you're awake," Gray replied, glancing at the clock before putting a hand on Juvia's shoulder. "But we should let Lucy try to sleep; we'll come back tomorrow after this spell is taken care of."

"Don't worry about me; I'm sure I'll have my hands filled with people coming to check in on me." Lucy forced a smile as the two said their goodbyes, Gray shutting the lights off in the room while closing the door. It was the first time Lucy had been alone since she woke up. A tired sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back on the bed, wincing when the new position put slight pressure on her bruised back. Closing her eyes completely, Lucy tried to let the darkness of the room settle her racing mind. Wendy had told her that the best way to fully recover was to sleep. Though she wanted to heed her friend's suggestion, Lucy was unable to find the peace of mind to go to bed. And she knew exactly what the reason for that was.

"Why didn't he come to see me?" Carefully she turned onto her side, glancing out the window with a frown. Natsu took the time to bring her all the way to Fairy Tail, wake up Wendy, and make sure she was healed to the best of the dragon slayer's ability. Yet since she woke up, there had been no sign of the rowdy man. Was he trying to avoid her? She groaned at the thought. After the whole ballroom fiasco, shouldn't Natsu realize avoiding her was not the best plan of action? Then again, Natsu wasn't always know for making the intellectual decisions. This one shouldn't-

Lucy's view of the moon was blocked when a shadow jumped into her window, a familiar pair of slanted eyes making her breath catch. Natsu moved from the window into the room, letting the moonlight outline his lean figure. She wanted to speak, but felt her voice catch when seeing the somber look he was giving her. He moved towards her slowly, Lucy watching him quietly from her bed. Natsu still didn't speak, but left his shoes beside the bed as he crawled onto it. Lucy felt her eyes flutter close when Natsu laid behind her, his arms wrapping around her to pull her back into him. Though the movement was a little painful, Lucy ignored it to appreciate the warmth she had been missing for months. She felt Natsu bury his face into her hair, his words muffled between her blonde strands.

"You sure like to get yourself in trouble, huh?" She felt herself blush as she glared back at him, Natsu sending her a cheeky smile.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" She muttered, feeling herself pout despite how good his fingers felt stroking under her loose tank-top. The bruises were sensitive, but with his warm caress, the pains from before seemed to melt away.

"Well I was going to say you've gained weight, but I figured you'd hit me for that." Natsu snickered as Lucy tried to kick him, Natsu easily wrapping his legs around hers to pin them to the bed.

"If this is all you came here to do-"

"I thought you died." Suddenly, the humor lacing his voice evaporated, his hold on her tightening a bit. Lucy froze in her struggling, eyes staring ahead of her as Natsu's tone dipped in an emotional weakness he rarely used. "You weren't moving, and you're breathing was really soft. I almost didn't even see your chest moving. If I didn't have my enhanced hearing, I would have seriously thought you weren't breathing."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes closing when trembling lips pressed to her neck. Easily she tilted her head, allowing his fiery breath caress the soft skin of her throat.

"What the hell would I do without you, Luce?" The hint of desperation in his voice made Lucy close her eyes, pressing her hand over his on her stomach.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I already know my answer." Their fingers intertwined as Lucy clutched to him, her voice shaky. "I'd just leave everything I've ever know and hunt you down again."

"You're such a weirdo." He curled into her back, pressing his forehead into her shoulder and breathing in her scent. The two months he had been away from her had felt just as painful as the years he had kept them separated. But again, Natsu found himself unable to pull away despite the danger he was putting her in. The last time he had given in to his desires to be with her, to just talk to her, Lucy had nearly lost her life. If he continued to see her like this, would Lucy really die because of him? He was strong, and would move mountains for her, but this attack had been too close for comfort. And now that people knew who he was, he was bound to run into his real target.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy's calming voice made Natsu push away from his troubling thoughts, closing his eyes slowly.

"What? You got to pee or something?"

"No!" She snapped out, Natsu snickering to himself at his own joke. Though he knew she hated his teasing, he couldn't stop himself when hearing the irritated whine she got in her throat each time he did it.

"Are you going after Zeref?"

"Yeah," Natsu admitted, no longer wanting to keep things from Lucy. One secret between them had put her in serious danger, and Natsu wasn't willing to play with her life again.

"I can't say I like the idea of you risking your life on a guy who slaughtered his whole village without a second thought. But…" Lucy felt herself smile as she finally found the sleep she had been looking for. She should have known all she needed was Natsu's safe embrace. As the sands of slumber coaxed her towards her dreamland, Lucy murmured her final words of the night. "But I know you can defeat him. I've always believed in you, Natsu."

"Thank you, Lucy." Despite his need to keep distance between them, Natsu found himself falling asleep nestled up to Lucy's soft form. Zeref, dark guilds, and the rest of the world could wait until morning.

For one night, the two slept like nothing in the world could tear them apart.

 **And that is the end of this chapter! Lots of action, lots of romance, and the plot is starting to open up. So, what do you guys think will happen when Zeref shows himself? How will Juvia and Gray's night alone go? Will the fire be too much for them to handle? And will Lyon find out about their secret feelings? Find out next time! Come visit my tumblr,** **Navybluewings0013** **, and leave me a review!**

 **Next Chapter: Take it All Away**


	5. Take it All Away

**I'm sorry this took so long to get out! I was planning to get this out yesterday, but got really bummed out when my tumblr feed blew up with that interview with Lucy's Japanese VA. I got too sad to post this. I hope that some feedback from you guys about this chapter will make me feel better. =(**

 **Disclaimer** **\- -mutters- If I owned Fairy Tail, Nalu wouldn't be a question**

 **Warning-** **Get ready for a rollercoaster, because there's some tears and blush-worthy moments coming up. NSFW**

 _Chapter Five- Take it All Away_

Juvia expected Gray's apartment to be different. She couldn't put her finger on what she planned to see, but it was not the spacious studio she was now standing in. Gray flicked on a lamp across the room, the soft glow illuminating the space even more. The furniture and decorations were high end as well. From what Lyon had always said about Gray, she expected him not to have his life together. Instead, it seemed his impeccable apartment was just as orderly as her partner's.

"I wasn't planning to have guests over, so I don't really know if I have anything to drink." Juvia jumped at the sudden break of the silence, Gray much closer than she had expected.

"Juvia is fine with anything!" Her quick exclamation made Gray step back. Juvia's cheek reddened while she tried to calm her racing heart. She glanced down to the sensory link on her wrist, which was glowing as strong as ever. She didn't need to look at him to feel his confusion from her strong embarrassment. She couldn't help it; she could count on one hand the amount of men she had gone home with. She knew that this was a very rare circumstance, and sex was probably not Gray's top priority. Still, the fact she was now alone in Gray's apartment with him had crossed her mind. More than once, if she was being honest. Which meant that if this sensory link was strong, he probably could feel her sexual curiosity too.

The awkward tension between them had risen to an uncomfortable level, Gray trying to diffuse it by offering his hand.

"I'll take your jacket and hang it up." She nodded and unbuttoned her black jacket, revealing the rumpled dress from the night's unexpected events. For a moment, she felt fear wash over her. How bad did she look now? The make-up, hair, and time she put into the night must have been destroyed by now. It was no wonder that Gray was acting so strange; she looked like a trainwreck and he was just trying to be polite!

"This place is really beautiful," Juvia said, trying to distract herself from her own distress. She brushed her loose hair behind her ear, watching Gray place her jacket in the closet.

"Thanks. I haven't been here too long, but I like it." He moved away from the closet and into the kitchen, opening up the refrigerator. His eyes scanned the options of beverages, then peeked his head back up to the stiffy standing officer. "I've got wine or bottled water, but the water isn't cold."

"Oh, um…" Juvia trailed off as she weighed the options, but paused when she felt a sudden pressure of embarrassment coming from the sensory link. She gazed up at Gray, who was casually pouring himself some wine. Despite his cool composure, Gray was clearly embarrassed by his lack of drink choices. How was he able to hide it so easily? And just how often was Gray embarrassed without anyone knowing? If not for the sensory link, she would have been unable to guess his true feelings. "Wine is fine."

"Have a seat on the couch, I'll grab it for you." Gray started to pour another glass of wine as Juvia sat down in the living room, admiring the beautiful artwork on the walls. Her eyes were drawn to a particular image of the ocean, which thrashed as if in a terrible storm. The intricate curls of the waves made the picture look so real, that it could easily be mistaken as a picture. Even the little boat which was being tossed around in the violent storm was beautiful. It was so distracting, that she nearly missed the dip of the sofa next to her. Her head turned back to Gray, who offered her a wine glass. "It's been a crazy night."

"Juvia agrees. But Juvia is happy that nobody was killed in the attack," she answered, Gray nodding in agreement. Juvia glanced down to the red liquid, taking a gentle sip to test the flavor of the alcohol. It was surprisingly sweet, and trickled down her throat as easily as water. This was the type of wine she could get lost in, so the woman was careful with her sips. She held the wine glass with both hands, clearing her throat before continuing. "Juvia would like to do some research on Hades and this dark guild. Juvia highly doubts he will give up his plan to appease Zeref."

"Levy's going to see what she can dig up for us tomorrow. If anyone is going to be able to figure out information about him, it would be that bookworm." Juvia knew about the shorter woman's interest in books from her old partner, Gajeel. There were times that, when needing information about a mage they were looking to arrest, the duo would go to Levy for assistance. Her researching abilities were fantastic, and even the best of the police force couldn't outsmart her. Having the Fairy Tail member on their side eased Juvia's nerves as she took another sip of her wine.

"Then Juvia will start with Fairy Tail as soon as Meredy releases her magic."

"That little girl sure had an ace up her sleeve. I've never seen magic that can last even with the wizard unable to cast spells."

"Meredy is a very special girl." She couldn't understand her instant connection to the pink haired woman. Maybe because Juvia could see some similarities between them. If Juvia hadn't been able to focus on finding her parents, and using that as a drive for good, would she have ended up in a dark guild too? Meredy, when it came down to it, wasn't evil. She was an orphan looking for love. She just happened to find it on the wrong side of the fence. And while Lyon seemed disgusted by Juvia's kindness toward the girl, Gray understood. He supported her. Juvia pressed a hand to her heart as it started to increase in beats, wondering if he could feel her gratefulness through the link.

"Let's hope Jellal can use her powers for good." Gray leaned back on the couch, taking another sip before rotating his shoulder slowly. "I don't really feel like fighting Ultear again."

"Is Gray-sama's shoulder hurting?" Gray gave her a side look, aware of the way her arm was cradled in her lap. Stressed from the night and a little too relaxed from the wine, Gray's mouth went faster than his brain.

"I think we're both feeling each other, right?" It was only when her eyes widened and a shot of arousal hit him that Gray realized the second meaning behind his sentence. He coughed as he shot up on the couch, trying to cover up his blunder by waving his hands in front of him. "W-Wait! That's not what I meant."

"Gr-Gray-sama…" By now Juvia had pressed a cheek to her hand, covering up part of her blush. So distracted by his comment, Juvia tilted her wineglass and spilled the red liquid over the bottom of her dress. Both were drawn to the stain, and Gray used it as a diversion.

"Do you want something to change into? It's not going to be comfortable to sleep in that."

"Oh, yes!" She let Gray lead her through the hallway and into his room, Juvia casually taking in the bedroom. She'd be lying if she didn't admit her eyes lingered on the dark blue and grey bedding. The colors suited him, and a flash of Gray's body wrapped in the egyptian cotton sprung into her mind. He probably slept naked, knowing his clothing track record. Trying her best to erase the erotic image, she turned her attention back to Gray. His shirt was already off. She enjoyed the view, though she was getting more accustomed to the bare skin. Could someone get acclimated to a stripping habit?

"Here's some gym shorts and a t-shirt. I don't really have anything if your size; you're pretty slender." She instantly placed her hands over her stomach at his casual statement, and Gray was quick to roll his eyes. "It's not a bad thing, you know. Stop getting all self-conscious on me."

"Juvia isn't-" She stopped when his glowing wrist popped into the air, the other hand holding out the clothes to her.

"You can put the dress in the bathroom when you're done. Just hang it up on the back of the door." She nodded quietly and Gray excused himself from the room. She was quick to strip the dress, but hesitated when it came to her bra. It was strapless, and she knew it would be painful to keep it on while she slept. But would Gray find her trashy for going without it? Instantly she shook her head, knowing the answer with little debate. Gray wasn't the type of guy who judged someone over something so tiny. He was a kind man, and was even letting her stay in his house to protect her for the night. She shed the bra, wiggling his shirt on. Because it was a male's, the chest part was a little tight, and she had to roll the gym shorts to fit properly. Still, the thought of wearing Gray's clothes made Juvia smile, and she had a little pep to her step as she returned to the living room.

Gray hadn't noticed Juvia's return, focused on making a makeshift bed from the couch. So used to Natsu crashing at his place after their robberies, Gray always kept extra bedding in the living room. But this was going to be the first time that he had to sleep on his own couch. Natsu could deal with the discomfort of the weird cushions, but Juvia was different. Ur would roll over in her grave if she discovered Gray had made a woman sleep in anything less than the best he could give them. Even without Ur's guidance, Gray wouldn't be able to sleep knowing Juvia was on the couch. He wasn't going to decipher what that meant; he just knew that the makeshift bed was calling his name for the night.

"Gray-sama?" Her quiet voice made him look up, and he had to blink twice at the enticing scene in front of him. Juvia was beautiful in anything she wore, but the white shirt he had picked brought out every feminine curve Juvia possessed. The black bottoms contrasted her pale skin, and were much shorter than he ever remembered. Rolled up at the waist to keep them from falling off Juvia's hips, the fabric rested mid thigh and seemed to make it a point to show off her legs. And if he hadn't said it enough, Juvia's calfs and thighs were more than enticing. Gray took his time to move off the couch, distracting himself with the remaining wine in his glass.

"Sorry, was just getting my bed ready for tonight."

"Does Gray-sama mean Juvia's bed?" Gray instantly shook his head, making Juvia move closer to the couch. "Juvia is not interested in making Gray-sama sleep on his couch in his own home."

"And I'm not making you stay out here because of a situation that had nothing to do with you."

"But Juvia is being an inconvenience to-"

"This isn't your fault." His snappy reply instantly stopped Juvia, Gray scowling her way. "Like I just said, you were dragged into this. All because I…"

And there, like a sharp pain in her heart, Juvia felt a constriction of guilt that wasn't her own. She watched his face as he stared at the wall, but the feelings were still raw for her to feel. Gray felt solely responsible for Juvia being involved. But why? She was a cop who had taken on the Fire and Ice robbers. Juvia had also put herself in the middle of Lucy's case, and had refused to let up despite Lyon's warnings. How did this end up falling on his shoulders? Normally, Juvia wouldn't push the issue because of the lack of confidence in her findings. The sensory link destroyed that fear. Steeling herself, Juvia walked into Gray's personal space and faced Gray head on.

"Why does Gray-sama continue to blame himself?" Gray's eyes narrowed, but Juvia refused to let this go. "Juvia is here because of her own choices; yet Gray-sama continues to direct the guilt onto his own shoulders. Gray-sama thinks that if he wasn't here, then Juvia would be safer. Why?"

"Can these stupid links read thoughts, too?" As if it would disperse the link, Gray shook his wrist in irritation. Juvia stayed silent, refusing to take his bait of distraction. When he recognized her refusal to comment, Gray gritted his teeth and sat down on the couch. "If I hadn't...if we hadn't bumped into each other at that mansion, you would have stayed safe."

"Lucy's involvement in this case would have caught Juvia's eye regardless," Juvia explained, Gray instantly shaking his head.

"Not like this." A part of her knew that he was right. She couldn't deny that her rage when fighting Meredy was because of Gray. And if she hadn't felt to so connected to him, the sensory link would have failed. These were facts that she could not deny. But that didn't mean she regretted it. She enjoyed her moments with Gray, and she didn't want him to think of their relationship as negative. "So when we get these sensory links off, I want you to resign from the case."

"What?" Her shock and fear blended into a sinking feeling inside her stomach, Juvia dropping to sit next to him. Gray winced slightly, meaning he felt her despair. But he was quick to gain control of his facial responses.

"I'd think that Lyon would agree on pulling you off of this case." Gray's eyes dropped to the table in front of the couch, eyes lowered but sure of his statement. "So after Meredy get's rid of this thing, you should-"

"Juvia should interview her and see what information Meredy can give the Magnolia Police department." The strong interruption surprised Gray, Juvia's back straightening as she glared at the ice mage. "And Juvia will do this, because she is a police officer."

"Juvia-"

"Juvia is dedicated to this case," the woman continued, her hands balling into fists on her lap. "Juvia has been a police officer for years now; she will not be deterred by a threat of a dark guild. For Gray-sama to even suggest that she give up on her job is out of line! Juvia is not a victim or a weak mage; she is a powerful wizard who has earned her position as detective. Juvia has vowed to find Hades, and not just for Lucy or Gray-sama. But for the innocent man whose life was taken as if it meant nothing. Juvia will find justice for him and his family."

"Don't make me talk to Lyon." So angry at his threat, Juvia felt steam coming out of her ears. Maybe it actually happened, because Gray leaned back a bit and blinked. Juvia followed his movements and leaned towards him, her eyes as cold as the first day they met.

"Lyon and Gray-sama have no say about what Juvia does!" By now Juvia had pushed onto her knees, her anger driving her to crawl toward Gray. He scowled at her statement, no longer trying to escape. Instead, Gray stiffened his back and refused to budge, allowing only inches between their faces.

"Lyon's your partner."

"Which means equal rights."

"He won't let you put yourself in danger. I know Lyon."

"And Lyon also respects Juvia. He will listen to Juvia, and he will work with her on this case. Lyon is a kind partner, he will not hold Juvia back from this case!"

"Then I will." Though her voice rose with her emotion, Gray's became even with his resolve. Emotion flowed between their sensory links, clashing with each other in the middle. Juvia could sense that his statement wasn't just a bluff; Gray intended to get her off the Zeref case.

"Gray-sama is not Juvia's boss!"

"I'm not gonna let you throw away your life like her! I won't lose-" Gray cut himself off quickly, but the damage was already done. Instantly Juvia was assaulted by the pain that Gray hadn't been able to speak of. Beneath the determination and promise, there was...sadness. A despair that struck her so suddenly, she had to suck in her breath to try and ease the ache. Without warning tears sprung to her eyes, Juvia blinking once before the tears spilled over her cheeks. She slipped her fingertips through the tear trails, finally focusing her eyes back to the silent man in front of her. He looked so normal, nobody would expect the rage of emotion swelling inside of him. But now she knew that he was putting up a facade. And though he had done his best to cut himself off, Juvia knew who this pain revolved around.

"Ur?" Juvia's quiet question caused a tension in his shoulders, and she knew she was right. But that answer only brought her more confusion. "What does Ur have to do with Juvia?"

"Damnit, Lyon. He didn't tell you anything about why he became a cop, did he?"

"Juvia assumed it was because...because Ur was killed." Except she had never pressed to get the full story. She had always known it was a sensitive topic for Lyon. Since she came from a horrible past of her own, Juvia never pushed it. But now, listening to the strange tone in his voice, Juvia wanted to know more about the two men's pasts.

"Ur wasn't a normal wizard. Not only was she powerful, but she was driven. And she wanted to make a difference in the world. She had always felt that, even when she adopted me and Lyon and started training us. From day one, Ur told us she was looking for her daughter. Ultear had been kidnapped at a young age because of her immense power. The police tried to find her, but they never did. Refusing to give up on her daughter, Ur became a private investigator to try and find her. In her heart of hearts, Ur knew Ultear was still alive.

"To make a living, Ur did small private investigator missions. I remember Ur would go help people find lost pets or cheating spouses. But with each completed mission, Ur got bigger tasks, like hunting down robbers or convicts who had escaped jail. Pretty soon, her name got around, and even guilds were asking her to join. She was a hot ticket, and I'm not bragging. Every guild wanted her. But Ur had no interest in that; she just wanted to find her daughter. So Ur continued to follow leads, wherever they came from. And she never turned down a case. She took on the impossible, even the ones that the police wouldn't touch, because she wanted to help those in need.

"Then the case of 'Delioria the Demon' came across her desk." For the first time since Gray started, Juvia heard a slight hitch in his voice. He took one sharp breath, then pressed forward. "The Police couldn't catch him, no matter how many bodies he left for them. He was evil, mutilating so many defenseless people that everyone started to claim he was a demon. But Ur wouldn't be deterred, and started to talk to Lyon and I about the patterns and clues she had discovered. I was really into the idea of being a private investigator, but Ur had told me she wanted me to graduate before I started working with her. I was a little defiant back then, and...I didn't want to wait."

"Gray-sama went after Delioria," Juvia whispered, her eyes widening when Gray didn't deny the claim. But the pain in her stomach spiked with truth. His file said Gray was only fifteen when Ur died. For him to go after someone so dangerous...

"Without Ur knowing what I was doing, I started researching Delioria on my own. And then I got this lead saying they had just seen a man who fit the demon's description in town. _Our_ town. I knew what he was looking for; he wanted to kill Ur. She had been closing in on him, and I think he just wanted to get the jump on her first. Thinking this was the best chance to prove myself to Ur, I called Lyon and told him to meet me at this old warehouse toward the edge of town."

"Why there?" She questioned, Gray giving a weak smile.

"I had studied the cases Ur had put together over each of his murder victims; Delioria would like to do it anywhere abandoned so he wouldn't be caught. He would prep the place with his torture devices for a few days, and then abduct someone. It had to be far enough out that nobody would have heard Ur scream when he killed her. The murder itself normally took days, and the victims weren't always left in one piece."

"Oh my God," Juvia whispered, her hand covering her mouth. Though she had dealt with murders and crimes of passion before, the details that Gray was spilling out made her stomach queasy. How could anyone do this for pleasure?

"Lyon tried to talk me out of it, but I wouldn't listen. I wanted to prove just how good I was. How _mature_ I thought I was. But I was just an idiot, a young moron who was in way over his head." Gray leaned forward, placing his elbows onto his knees and covering his eyes with his hands. Despite the guarded position, Juvia could still feel the oncoming clash of anger and sadness inside the man. "When I first attacked Delioria, he laughed. _Laughed_ at my attack, like it was some joke. And then, for ten agonizing minutes, Delioria threw me around like a rag doll. He had no qualms about killing someone as young as me; he had murdered a four year old with no remorse. The demon had inhuman strength, and for those terrifying moments, I understood his title. He was a monster, and I was going to die.

"He had me pinned to the ground, my arm broken and bleeding everywhere. But then, before he could give me the finishing blow, Ur showed up. She proved to be far more of a challenge for Delioria, and distracted him enough for Lyon to pull me from the fight. After that, I remember her shouting to Lyon to go get the police. Apparently, the two had been searching the area with the cops. I was left alone, broken and bleeding, watching Ur fight with the grace and beauty she was known for. And it...never crossed my mind she'd lose. So when I saw him stab her…"

There was a pause in the air, and Juvia didn't hesitate to move toward him. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hand pressed to his shaking arm to try and give him support.

"It's okay, Gray-sama," she comforted, hoping her words could ease a sliver of his pain. He leaned slightly into her touch before continuing.

"She gave the police enough time to get there; they killed him just seconds after his attack. But the damage was done; his knife had punctured her heart. I rushed to her side, and begged her to live. Lyon had been forced to stay back with a rookie officer; he had no idea she was dying. I held her, broken arm throbbing, while Ur made me promise to stay close with Lyon. And I had, I told her whatever she wanted to hear so she could die in peace. But when he heard she...Lyon attacked me in grief, leaving a scar on my forehead. He left a physical reminder of the night that changed our lives. Then he distanced himself, and decided he wanted to become a cop. "Citizens will never have to do the police's job again" was what he had told me the night he applied for the police force."

Suddenly, Lyon's distaste for civilian help made sense. He didn't hate Lucy, but secretly feared that her involvement would cause her death. He probably thought the same for the Fire and Ice robbers. For a moment, Juvia wondered how Lyon felt when hearing it was Gray behind the scenes of these civilian tasks. Had he thought of Ur? Was he really as angry as he had seemed, or was it something else? Like fear? Gray's explanation of Ur's tragic end showed a new side of her partner that she had never known. Lyon wasn't just trying to throw his power around to make a divot between civilians and officers. He probably just didn't want to have anyone else go through the pain that he had. Each time a civilian joined in on the fight, Lyon must have felt like he was letting Ur down. What a horrible feeling for the man to be suffering through.

"Lyon got into the police force and never looked back. I joined Fairy Tail right after high school, trying to escape the guilt and live for Ur."

"And Juvia thinks Ur would be very proud of both Lyon and Gray-sama," Juvia replied, Gray shaking his head before he looked back up at her. The story seemed to wear him out, though Juvia understood that Gray was normally a man of little words. He turned his body towards her, his eyes blinking what Juvia suspected may have been the onset of tears.

"That's why I can't let you get involved with this. Lyon is very fond of you, and thinks of you as someone very important to him. To let you die-"

"Juvia will not die." She enforced her statement with a solid nod, making Gray instantly scowl.

"You can't promise that."

"Then Juvia will make a vow." The shorts bunched up on her thighs when Juvia moved over Gray, her legs straddling him on the couch. Gray's eyes widened at the intimate position, but Juvia didn't seem to care. Driven by her desire to get through to him, Juvia grabbed his hand and placed it over her heavily beating heart. "This heart is strong, and is _alive_. It feels the pain of Gray-sama and Lyon; Juvia's heart beats with fear and pain because that's what Gray-sama is feeling right now. But Juvia is not Ur; Juvia is Lyon's teammate. And Lyon has trusted Juvia with his life many times."

"But-"

"Juvia is more than just a citizen, Gray-sama." Her voice was low, but her eyes sparked with fire that momentarily stole Gray's breath. "She is a proud member of the Magnolian police. She will do whatever it takes to destroy the man known as Zeref. But, she will not die."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked quietly, his face edged with trepidation. Leaving one hand against her heart, Gray reached up to skim his fingertips against her pale cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment, skin flushed from the intimate contact, but she didn't hesitate to answer his question.

"Because Juvia cannot accomplish her goal by dying."

"And what goal is that?" Despite his whispered question, he already knew what she was going to say. And it sparked something in him that he was unable to stop.

"Juvia wants to fall in love...with Gray-sama."

"Why? Of all the people you could have. After everything I just told you. Why...why _me?_ "

"Because Gray-sama is an intellectual man, with a passionate heart. He has a gentle soul but a strong body. He uses none of this for selfish reasons. Gray-sama is a good human being. And Juvia's connection to Gray-sama goes so much further than this sensory link. Juvia's felt it ever since she first laid eyes on Gray-sama. And her feelings have only gotten stronger." Juvia's hand trailed over Gray's, their fingers linking the same moment their eyes met. The softness to her tone, and the truth behind the blue stare above him, made Gray's soul shake. "So don't be afraid of what you feel, Gray-sama. Because Juvia can feel it, too."

Gray felt his craving to own her clash with Juvia's need to have him, and it overwhelmed his desire to stay away. Gray didn't hesitate to pull Juvia to him, pressing their chests together while distracting her with a heated kiss. Instantly the woman's moan filled his mouth, the police officer arching into his fingertips trailing up her back. Gray felt the thighs straddling his waist widen their position, Gray shivering and deepening the kiss. Feeling Juvia's body squirm on top of his instantly made his arousal spike, and he could feel Juvia's own desire rising. With the emotional heat raging between the two of them, the ice mage wondered if the sensory links would break under the pressure. He tossed away the thought when he dropped both hands onto her butt and pushed to his feet, Juvia's long legs curling around his waist perfectly. She didn't question her captor, only sliding her fingers into his hair as he walked with her toward his bedroom.

Only pulling back from the kiss to gauge his doorway, Gray shivered when Juvia's lips instantly connected with the top of his neck. Her dainty lips teased the sensitive skin with bold kisses, but the sensory link didn't lie. Juvia was nervous. Even with her desire making her hips rock into his touch, the police officer wasn't as confident as she was trying to portray. He felt his lips quirk into a smile as he laid her back onto the bed, trying to recapture her gaze with his own. Juvia instantly tensed at the connection, biting her bottom lip to express her concern.

"Gray-sama?" Their chests were both heaving from the make-out, and Gray felt his eyes wandering down her body to collect his thoughts. When seeing the shirt she had borrowed was yanked high up her stomach, he instantly regretted that decision. Her skin almost glowed in the night, Gray's hand reaching out to trace the toned stomach in front of him. He heard his name gasped into the air, and he couldn't stop the desire to lean down and place a gentle kiss just underneath her belly button. Her body jolted at the touch, and he felt a strong shot of pleasure coarse through his body. Being hit with her need through the sensory link was a unique feeling, but only enhanced the stiffening problem in his pants.

From his position at her stomach, Gray glanced up at Juvia and watched the way her fingers curled into the pillow above her head. Her face was flushed, her mouth open with no restraint or concern of loudness. Blue hair was tousled over grey sheets, looking like raging ocean waves caught in a storm. Her breasts rose with her quick breathing, the tight shirt showing off her aroused nipples. All of the nerves from before were gone, Juvia submerging herself into the pleasure she was hoping he'd give her. This was an image he could get used to seeing in his bed.

He admired her in silence for a moment before sliding back up her body, his fingers hiking the shirt up as he went. She didn't resist the touch, though a moment of insecurity sparked through their links when the fabric rolled over her breasts. Juvia's fingers tightened on the pillow when the cool air of the room hit her sensitive skin, the shirt now over her head and snagged at her wrists. She wanted to remove the itchy fabric, but she was hesitant to let go of the pillow. If she did, she was sure her arms would cover up the newly exposed skin. Juvia didn't want to ruin the moment by doing that. But when Juvia heard a hitch in Gray's breathing, her concern flared up.

"That was a good sound." His words of comfort paired with his lips kissing underneath her ear, Juvia's hands slipping through the shirt to grasp his bare back. She admired the muscles along his back, nails scratching his skin after Gray's hips rolled into hers. Juvia's legs parted further when Gray's lips travelled down her neck, coaxing a soft moan after sucking over her pulse.

"Gray-sama must not leave a mark again," she said, amazed at the composure in her voice. Instantly she cried out when his teeth nipped over the same spot, a wave of arousal rolling low in her stomach.

"No promises." Even now, Gray refused to play by the same rules as everyone else. Still, Juvia could longer find the strength to protest when his fingers danced along the underside of her breasts. Thumbs swept up to brush past her nipples in time to the heated kisses on her neck, leaving her body in a pool of pleasure. For a moment, she was sure she was going to melt from his confident touches. He didn't move from this position, continuing to tease the sensitive spots he had found on her breasts and neck. Juvia gasped as each wave of pleasure hit her, feeling her panties dampen from Gray's actions. She couldn't remember a time she had felt so turned on before, and for a moment she wondered if the sensory links helped heightened their foreplay. All thoughts scattered when Gray's fingers gently pinched her nipple, a pleasured cry ringing from her lips. His smirk was quite apparent on her skin, but she couldn't focus on anything except the building tension between her legs.

"Please," she mumbled, though unsure what she was asking for. When his mouth finally moved away from her throat, Juvia glanced up to meet his heat-filled gaze with her own. He fingers finally left her breasts, slipping down her stomach to dance just above the hem of the shorts she wore. With each brush of his hands, fire blazed in her stomach. Still he kept his eyes on her, watching for something Juvia couldn't figure out.

"Are you sure about this?" His question was serious, though Juvia could hardly believe he was asking it. Between her physical reactions and the emotions he had full access to, Juvia was sure he knew she wanted it. Still he asked, and it made her heart flutter in a way that casual sex would never cause. Feeling a need to show him her resolve, Juvia grasped the belt loops of Gray's dress pants and yanked them forward, hiking her leg against the hip now presented from the tug. One hand flew to the button of his pants while the other caressed his chest, her lips catching his earlobe and swiping her tongue against it. A full body shiver was his response, and Juvia knew her point was made quite clear. But now that the power had shifted into her favor, the police officer wanted to show the ice mage her appreciation for his previous ministrations.

Gray swallowed hard when Juvia's soft hand slipped past his unzipped slacks to trace his arousal through his boxers. He hadn't known his question would cause such an explosive reaction from the water mage, though he was quite pleased it did. He never minded taking control in sex; most women enjoyed the thrill of having a man ravish them. With Juvia's soft body and innocent features, he was sure it'd be the same with her. But now, his spine arched at those skilled fingers curling around the base of his shaft. He hadn't even been able to full strip before she was stroking him, controlling the steady thrusts of his hips with her dainty hand. His pants and boxers were bunched at his knees, Gray's forehead resting against her bare shoulder and panting into her skin. Her free hand stroked the back of his head lovingly, contrasting the seductive dance of her lower hand. Gray's eyes refused to close, watching the way her fingers gently rubbed his arousal. And when one slender digit dipped into the wetness accumulating on his tip, Gray felt his entire body shiver.

He had never been the biggest fan of hand-jobs, or much foreplay on his side. He loved to make the woman he was with wet with desire from his fingers and tongue, waiting until they were begging for him to finally give them the orgasm they craved. Sex was really the only thing he normally wanted from his partner. He had intended to tell Juvia that, too. But the way Juvia touched his body was different. Her touches were precise and constantly altered by the way his body reacted to them. Instead of rushing, she took her time to stroke his arousal. With every shudder and twitch of his body, Juvia altered her hand. She left his body unable to relax or settle into a pace, and it made the experience completely different. He now felt a craving for her touch, and she pushed his need to cum much further along than anyone had before her. A particularly teasing stroke from Juvia made him hiss through clenched teeth, and his hand yanked her face back to his for a kiss. The rare feeling of being wound up made his kiss demanding, and Juvia easily opened her lips for him. Gray swiped his tongue against hers, trying to subdue his swelling needs with the intimate kiss. Still her hand didn't relent with the pleasurable touches, and Gray yanked back from the kiss to suck in a sharp breath.

"Gray-sama's very handsome, and Juvia enjoys stroking him like this. Being able to turn him on and make him drip with desire. And Juvia wants to please Gray-sama with more than just her hands." Her soft voice stayed as innocent as ever, yet Gray's ears pinkened. Dirty talk was one of his turn ons. He didn't like a ill-mannered woman in public, but hearing her talk about their sexual desires in the bed made the night twice as steamy. And when he heard his name linked with that dirty talk...He had always had a thing for hearing a woman cry his name during sex. And when Juvia added her weird nickname toward the end, he thought it would take away from the turn-on. Instead, Gray's hands grasped Juvia's shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed, his legs now desperate to kick off the remaining clothes. Within seconds of losing his boxers Gray had started to strip Juvia, leaving her little time to prepare mentally. Her naked body shivered when the last of her clothes were dropped to the floor, Gray pressing his hands into the softness of her inner thighs. He separated them with little effort, his gaze sliding down to his new view. The woman beneath him looked surprised at his pace change, but Gray's mind swirled at the sudden need he had. That lusty haze only increased when her lips parted again. "Gray-sama?"

"My turn." His hand hiked her leg up to his hip, and Juvia moaned at the sudden stroking of her clit. The motion wasn't expected, and Juvia arched her back as Gray stroked her warmth with expertise. Her hands searched for something to latch onto, and found solace in the sheets. Juvia bucked her hips into the air when she felt Gray sink a finger inside of her, making her partner place his free hand onto her hip. Now captive under his touch, the police office felt her world spin when he started to play inside of her, rolling her nub with his thumb each time he pulled out. Two fingers had wiggled their way into her wetness, and Juvia felt like she was going to burst. Her walls clamped onto him as the first sign she was close, and Juvia cried out in shock when Gray's fingers instantly stilled. She glanced up to him in confusion when she felt a swell of satisfaction from the sensory link.

Before she could ask him fingers jolted forwards again, restarting their previous motion. Juvia was thrown into a pool of pleasure, and she nearly choked on her loud moan. A part of her knew he could feel her need to finish both from the wetness of her warmth and the sensory link, which was embarrassing and exciting at the same time. But both of those feelings took a backseat when he paused just outside her orgasm for a second time, leaving her body throbbing for release. Sweat had accumulated on her pale skin, Juvia's heavy breathing the only noise now heard in the room. His fingers only kept still for a few seconds this time, but the affect of him stopping was making the woman beneath him crazy with need.

"It's too much!" She gasped out, yet only arched into the way his thumb gently tapped her clit. The pressure was light, yet sent sparks of white hot need coursing through her body. His thrusts had gained some power, yet continued to keep her just under the amount she'd need to completely tip over.

"Don't...not yet." She forced her eyes open to look up at him, realizing that Gray's body wasn't unaffected by this treatment either. His forehead was sweaty and his cheeks were flushed with need, his arousal throbbing despite not being touched. His breathing had increased as well, and Juvia could feel he was barely holding onto the strength to continue this little game. Juvia's mind was momentarily derailed when he brought her back to the sweet edge, and the woman desperately tried to move her hips into his touch. His fingers drew back from her attempt, leaving only a teasing rub against her quivering clit. She was certain that if she didn't orgasm soon, she would go crazy.

Driven by instinct, Juvia searched for something to snap his resolve through their link, and instantly her lips parted.

"No more teasing, let Juvia cum...please, _Gray-sama!_ " Her voice expressed her desperation to finalize their foreplay. And the response she got was exactly what she needed. Gray's eyes flashed with a predatory gleam, and suddenly Juvia found his fingers completely dislodged from her. In mere seconds he was over her, one arm caged around her head while his free hand pressed his dripping cock against her opening. In seconds he had pushed inside her, Juvia biting her lower lip to control her loud cry of fulfillment.

Gray didn't sit still for long, his hips moving into her body quickly. Juvia's hands clutched at his shoulders, legs trembling with each thrust of his hips. She had been so close to the edge before, that she wasn't sure how long she'd actually last. Gray's attention went back to her neck, sucking with the rhythm his hips had created. Juvia's nails dug into his skin as her mouth cried out his name, which Gray instantly responded to. His hand slid to her breast again, cupping the warm flesh and allowing his palm to scrape against her nipple. The small action rushed Juvia to her edge again, and she felt her body starting to pulse in eagerness. She tried to fight against the feeling for a second, not wanting to let go of their connection. But when she felt Gray's shaky breath against her ear, her whole world froze.

"It's okay to cum, _Detective_." The name brought her back to the dingy floor of Cream's mansion, the first time she had been in Gray's arms. When he had pinned her to the floor and had stolen her heart. How turned on she had been, feeling his hands ravish her in her uniform. And for some reason, hearing her title called in his sultry tone was all she needed to release. A pleasureable cry was hot on her lips as her came undone, her whole world filling with pleasure. The orgasm lasted longer than she expected, Gray's quick thrusts elongating the pleasure for her stimulated warmth.

She managed to come back to reality when Gray's body quiver over her, Juvia glancing up at his strained face. He hadn't finished, and she felt a swell of embarrassment when realizing she had came before he was close enough to. Wanting to help him, Juvia kissed him again, which he responded to with a quiet groan. He was close, she could feel it, so she gently pulled away from the kiss and locked eyes with him. Her cheeks rose in color with embarrassment, her courage from her arousal now gone. Still, she pushed through it to whisper what she knew would send him over the edge.

"Juvia wants to feel Gray-sama cum inside of her." Instantly she was wrapped in his arms as he shuddered, hips thrusting into her as he came. They hadn't finished at the same time, but Juvia had never felt as connected to someone as she did in this very moment. Feelings of contentment coursed through her, and she didn't care if he could feel how relaxed she became in his arms. For some reason, this man made her feel different. Leaning her head against his neck while she waited for him to catch his breath, Juvia wondered what that meant for them. They were obviously attracted to each other physically. Juvia knew that Gray wanted to keep her safe, as well. But what did he think about her earlier claim of wanting to be in love with him? He had never really given her an answer to it. Did that mean he didn't feel the same way? Or did he just need some time to think it over?

"You're thinking way too much." She blinked as she looked up at him, only to realize that they were now laying side by side. Gray's arm was casually around her waist, his other arm propping his head up to stare down at her. Sometime during her musing, Gray had pulled the sheets over them, Juvia quick to clutch the fabric to her chest. Gray rolled his eyes at the movement, sending her a sideways smile that instantly re-melted her heart. "If you kept going down that path, you would have given both of us a headache."

"Juvia is sorry," she apologized quickly, Gray nodding once before glancing to the clock.

"I know it's already late, but did you want to take a shower? Don't think Lyon would be really happy with you showing up with sex hair tomorrow for work." The blunt way he put it made Juvia's face blossom with color, Gray arching an eyebrow at her strange behavior. How did a woman who just spoke with such dirty language get so flustered over the mention of sex? It was like she forgot she wasn't a virgin.

"Juvia's has no soap or other things to wash off with." Nodding at her quiet response, Gray moved off of the bed and headed toward the doorway. He heard a soft squeak from behind him, making him glance back to see Juvia's eyes trained on his ass. Gray struggled to keep clothes on in public, so after sex putting them back on was never an option. He knew he was attractive, and many woman coaxed him back to bed after watching him walk around naked. Sometimes he did it on purpose to get a second or third round. But the look in Juvia's eyes had just as much embarrassment as it did desire. The conflicting emotions was making Gray feel almost self-conscious enough to rethink his 'naked after sex' rule. He awkwardly cleared his throat, and Juvia glanced up to him in a panic that almost made him laugh. She looked like a kid who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar! Instead, he arched an eyebrow and pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"I've got some of Natsu's stuff in there under the sink. You can borrow it for the night if you want."

"If Natsu wouldn't mind."

"Considering I bought it, he doesn't really have a say. Leave the door unlocked and I'll toss in some clean towels after I change the sheets." She nodded again, Gray watching her hesitate to get out of the bed. Though her shyness was a little strange, Gray couldn't stop the edges of his mouth from quirking up at her modest behavior. It contrasted him, but it was kind of refreshing to know Juvia didn't do something like this often. He had guessed she was a girl with morals, but something about her modesty made their sex feel...important. _Real_. Gray wasn't a whore by any means, but he also kept his distance from real relationships. Sex before Juvia had been more of a mutual itch between him and his partner, with clear boundaries drawn out before the first piece of clothing was dropped. After their few rounds of sex, Gray would walk them to their car or taxi, and that would be it. Between the dangers of his secret mission and his workload, Gray never really thought about a relationship before Juvia. And though he and Juvia had made nothing official, Gray couldn't deny how much he liked seeing her clutching his sheets against her soft skin.

"Would..." He looked up to her face again, Juvia glancing away to stare at the bathroom door. She fidgeted with the sheet, and Gray felt some embarrassment seeping in through their sensory link. "Would Gray-sama like to join Juvia in the shower?"

"Wh-What?" His heart stopped the same time his arousal twitched, Gray blinking as Juvia bit her lower lip. Was _that_ why she was acting so shy? Because she didn't know how to ask him to join her in the shower? Gray watched Juvia silently glanced at him from the corner of her eye, not seeming to notice how much the sheet had slacked on covering her beautiful breasts. Though he was sure she didn't mean to be suggestive, the pose paired with the lip bite made Gray's mind wander. If she was that good with her hands…

"Gray-sama?!" Juvia gasped when she was yanked out of the bed, Gray quickly carrying the stunned woman toward the bathroom.

The fresh towels could wait; Gray had some questions that needed answers.

 **Wow that was an interesting chapter to write! First sex scene for Gruvia, so I'm a little more embarrassed than normal. How did you like it? What will happen with Lyon finds out? What will Meredy tell the group? And what will happen next? Review and stay tuned to find out! And go check out my Tumblr,** **Navybluewings0013** **!**

 **Next chapter: You're not alone**


	6. You're Not Alone

**Hello hello! Sorry it's been sooooo long, I got sucked into Tumblr land and have been writing little short prompts for the past month. Man, it's been a while! So let's just jump right into it!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not, nor will I ever, own Fairy Tail**

 **WARNING:** **Lemon up ahead!**

 **Chapter Six \- You're Not Alone**

In the end, neither one of them slept on the couch. Then again, both were up for almost the entire night 'investigating' each other thoroughly. Even as the two walked toward the police station, Gray could see how tired Juvia was. A pale set of bags were under her blue stare, and the walk in her step was a little slower than normal. Then again, that may have been because of other reasons which made Gray's smirk widen in pride. Luckily, it was Juvia's day off. He might have felt bad making her work after keeping her up most of the night.

They had stopped back at her house so she could get a change of clothes and some of her toiletries. She had just finished fixing her hair when she got a call from Lyon, claiming the nullifier on Meredy's magic had worn off. The two had a quick lunch before heading down toward the station. Both had decided they would get the sensory link off before meeting up with Natsu and Lucy at Fairy Tail to discuss their next courses of action. Gray had already contacted the fireball, and the pair was awaiting their arrival.

"Does Gray-sama think Lyon will notice?" Gray glanced at Juvia, who was once again checking to see if her hair was covering her shoulder. Or, to be more specific, her neck, where a hickey rested just above her pulse.

"Isn't it his day off, too?"

"Yes, but Lyon wanted to meet with Juvia to make sure she wasn't...harmed last night."

"Jesus, that guy's got to give me a little credit," Gray muttered, though as he glanced to the mark made on Juvia's skin, he wondered how far off Lyon was. Though Gray had tried not to mark her (in places people could see at least), their last round of sex had ended up rougher than Gray had expected. He could still feel some of the scratch marks on his back, which was why he had worn a shirt that was harder to pull off without noticing. The hickey was easy to see if Juvia moved her hair the wrong way. She was so nervous, that it was making his body start to sweat through the sensory link. Which made it even harder to keep his shirt on. Damn he really wanted this thing off. As interesting as it was to have during sex, he was done sharing emotions with Juvia.

"Lyon is going to notice."

"Doesn't really matter either way," Gray said with a shrug, the two of them reaching the front of the stairs to the police station. At Gray's nonchalant answer Juvia paused, tilting her head in confusion.

"What does Gray-sama mean?"

"I'm going to tell him the truth." Juvia nearly passed out at his response. What did that mean?! She didn't get to ask another question, Gray shoving his hands into his pockets and walking up the stairs. Juvia, realizing she was now alone, hurried after Gray, the two entering the police station together.

"Juvia does not think that is a good idea."

"He's my brother, or the closest thing I have to one. When I hid stuff from Ur, it was the worst mistake of my life. And I already lied to him about being a part of the robberies for the sake of the guild. I'm done hiding shit from people that mean something to me; I'm not going to hide the fact that I...well, you know." But Juvia _didn't_ know. In fact, she had been wondering what they were all morning. Because he hadn't brought it up, Juvia assumed that Gray hadn't wanted to talk about it just yet. But now, searching for Lyon with a scowl, Gray seemed to be quite the gabber. Her panic skyrocketed when she caught sight of Lyon's white hair, the older man instantly noticing Juvia and Gray.

"Good morning, Juvia." He was polite in his greeting to her, Juvia nervously smiling as he moved his gaze over to Gray. "I could have gone a few more days without seeing your face."

"My attractiveness won't just disappear, you know." Gray's counter was automatic, Lyon scoffing before he crossed his arms.

"No, but I was hoping my desire to arrest you would wane." So he was still upset about the night before. Not wanting to see the two get into an argument, Juvia cleared her throat.

"Juvia would like to see Meredy now; Juvia still needs to do a few things before going home tonight." Lyon turned his attention back to Juvia, the girl blushing when he captured her hand in his.

"Come with me." Instantly she felt anger sprout into her chest, her eyes widening when she glanced back toward Gray. He followed a few steps behind them, but his narrowed eyes showed he was not happy with the turn of events. She glanced back to try and give him a reassuring smile, but when the anger didn't disperse from their link, she knew it had no effect. She turned back to the room Lyon was leading her toward, the three stopping just outside of the interrogation room. From the window she could see the pair from Grimoire Hearts sitting at the table, Ultear seeming much calmer than her young counterpart.

"Are they willing to talk?" Gray's question made Lyon turn toward him, his eyes narrowing in seconds.

"That is not your concern. You're lucky I'm even letting you this deep in the police station; you take one step into that room and I'll have you arrested for interfering in an ongoing investigation. Juvia and I will handle the actual police work."

"Why do you have to be such a dick? I'm just here to help, not try to one up you."

"And I'm trying to save people's lives, not play superhero." Their tension was high, and Juvia took the moment of silence to speak.

"Juvia would like to go speak with Meredy now. Gray-sama, please wait here for Juvia. Once Juvia is done with her questions, Meredy will disperse the spell." Gray scowled at the soft hand the pressed onto his shoulder, but his quiet nod showed he wasn't going to fight. Juvia moved away from both men and into the room, catching the attention of the women at the table.

"Juvia!" Meredy's excited tone made the policewoman blink, surprised to see her bright smile.

"Good afternoon," she responded slowly, hearing Lyon shut the interrogation door behind them. "How are you two feeling? Did they take care of you last night?"

"They were quite accommodating, surprisingly. Captain Erza has my respect," Ultear answered quietly, Meredy nodding in agreement.

"Jellal says he'll be able to help us both atone for what we've done; he's a little stiff, but I like him."

"Juvia is glad to hear this."

"But that deal can quickly be taken off the table if you don't give us the information we need." Lyon's stern voice made Ultear scowl, Juvia's eyes glancing back to the man who was leaning against the wall of the room. His arms were crossed, eyes narrowed on the two criminals in front of him. "And since time is of the essence, we need you to start talking now."

"We get it, no need to threaten us." From the way Ultear's posture stiffened, Juvia could tell she took a serious offense to Lyon's tone. Trying to sooth the quickly rising tension, Juvia reached over and placed her hand onto Meredy's, her smile soft.

"Lyon is simply trying to locate Hades before he attacks another group of innocent civilians. Please take that into consideration before judgement is given." The pink haired woman was quick to change her glare at Juvia's words, and Ultear seemed to lose some of her ire as well.

"Of course. We'll help out any way we can. But I'm not sure how much help it'll be."

"Anything is better than what the police have now."

"Should we start with the book?" Meredy's questioning tone caught the attention of both police officers, Lyon quick to push away from the wall.

"What book?"

"E.N.D was the name Hades mentioned to us," Ultear explained, nonchalantly brushing her bangs out of her eyes before she focused her attention of the two in front of her. "It was a book created by Zeref, and it was supposed to help bring the dark mage back into power."

"And what would happen if Hades got a hold of this book?" Lyon asked, neither detective liking the dark look in Ultear's gaze.

"He will unleash a demon so powerful, all of Fiore would be doomed."

"How is that possible?"

"Legend says that the final demon from E.N.D is able to overpower almost every magic known to humanity," Meredy supplied, Juvia's hand trembling at the shiver of fear dribbling down her spine.

"Then why would Hades want to release such a monster?"

"Hades thinks that with his forbidden magic, he'll be able to control the demon. But I have my doubts," Ultear mumbled, her eyes dropping to stare down at the metal table in front of her. "Zeref sealed this demon's summoning book away right before he disappeared from the earth five years ago. Our master saw this as Zeref giving himself an ace in his deck of monsters, but I disagreed."

"Why does Ultear say that?" Juvia asked, the older woman pausing in her thoughts before speaking.

"E.N.D was hidden from the world in a place that Zeref never told his followers about when he disappeared. At the time, if Zeref wanted to use the demon, there weren't many mages who would be able to stand up to the dark mage. This world could have been his. Instead, he stored the book away and left with no trace. It seems like Zeref wanted to keep this particular demon _away_ from his followers. Almost no literature about E.N.D's final demon is known of, even to the dark guilds and Zeref zealots. That is why I think Zeref hid E.N.D for the purpose to keeping this demon locked away."

"So then wouldn't Hades be going against Zeref's wishes if he found the book?" Lyon's question made Ultear clench her fist on the table, a worried Meredy looking to her companion with concern.

"Hades thinks this is a test from Zeref; 'only true followers of Zeref will be able to control the demons from the book of E.N.D'. Hades is truly corrupt from his obsession; you must stop him before he unleashes that evil onto the world."

"If Hades was so evil, why did Ultear and Meredy follow him?" Juvia asked quietly, Meredy quick to jump out of her seat to answer.

"Ultear did it for me!" Meredy's voice shook with tears as she swallowed, her eyes showing her guilt to Juvia. "Once you're in a dark guild, you can't leave unless you're dead. Hades was never going to let us leave Grimoire Heart alive, and even with our combined power, it would have been nearly impossible to defeat him. Ultear has always been willing to accept death for her crimes, but she couldn't let Hades hurt me."

"Meredy-" Ultear tried to stop the passionate girl, but Meredy refused to stop until her point was made.

"She isn't a bad person, I promise! If anything, Ultear was the only reason I'm still alive."

"Juvia believes that." The honesty in Juvia's firm tone made both criminals express surprise, but the detective showed only compassion as she continued. "Juvia can see that both Meredy and Ultear are good at heart. Which is why she wishes to believe in the information they have given to Juvia. Juvia and Lyon will stop Hades, don't worry."

"Then you should focus your attention on 'Tartaros'."

"And what's that?" Lyon asked, Ultear answering with conviction.

"The last place that the book was seen before Zeref hid it. Hades was planning on travelling there, but when the Fire and Ice robbers started to cause problems in the dark guilds, he changed his focus. Now that most of his guild is in prison, I expect him to be even more focused on finding the book to get revenge on Magnolia."

"Ultear and I tried to get more information on Tartaros, but Hades kept most of his information of the place to himself."

"That's okay; Juvia knows someone who may know where to find information on it." Juvia was on her feet in a second, moving toward the exit of the interrogation room. "Juvia thanks Meredy and Ultear for the information they have given the police. Juvia will make sure Erza and Jellal know of it."

"Good luck," Ultear said, Meredy rushing out of her seat.

"Wait a second!" Juvia paused at the hand on her wrist, glancing back at the smaller girl behind her.

"Let go of Juvia, criminal!" Lyon was quick to step toward the two, but Meredy ignored him as she peered up at Juvia.

"Let me remove the sensory link before you leave."

"Oh, of course!" How had Juvia forgotten? She looked down at the wrist that Meredy held, which was still glowing with the pink energy from the magic. It only took a second for Meredy's magic to dispel itself from her skin, and a wave of loss crept through Juvia's entire body. Being linked to Gray for so long had made the second set of emotions feel almost natural to the detective. Now, without it, she wondered if Gray would still feel connected to her. The flash of fear was pushed to the back of her head when a knowing look appeared on Meredy's face.

"I hope that my magic didn't cause too many problems for you. But if I had to guess, I think it was a pleasant experience with Gray." Juvia's cheeks instantly darkened at Meredy's blunt comment, though it made her stomach clench at the look of irritation now spreading over Lyon's face. Her wrist was captured in a stronger hold as Lyon pulled her toward the door, barely giving time for her to say goodbye to the two before the door was shut behind them. The two didn't pause when Gray looked up from his seat outside of the room, Lyon leading Juvia into another room before finally letting go of her wrist. He kept his back to her as he walked across the large space, his voice low.

"Is there something I should know?"

"About?" She asked, forcing her face to not reflect the guilt building in her stomach when he turned back to face her.

"I'm talking about the sensory link and my pathetic excuse of a brother."

"Don't talk about Gray-sama like that! Gray-sama is nothing close to pathetic, and Lyon should be ashamed of himself for saying such awful things," Juvia defended, instantly realizing her mistake when Lyon's eyes widened in surprise.

"What happened last night?"

Her mouth opened to answer, but Juvia wasn't sure what to say when his eyes reflected a painful mixture of betrayal and fury. Instead, Juvia lowered her own gaze back to the wrist that once held the magic linking Gray and herself together. Could she blame it on that? Instantly she knew the answer was no. Even before Meredy came into the picture, Juvia had felt attracted to the ice criminal. But would saying that hurt Lyon even more? She clutched her hands in front of herself as she looked back up to her partner, but Lyon's eyes were focused on something lower than her face.

"Lyon?"

"Don't tell me he left that on you." She didn't need specifics to know what he was looking at. Her hands quickly cupped her neck over the mark she had been so careful to keep hidden from her partner. Had the makeup worn off from the heat of the police station? Lyon's hands were now clenched, his eyes darting up to her stunned face. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Wait-" Despite her plea to listen, Lyon was distracted when the door of the room swung open to reveal Gray's tense figure standing in the doorway. With a fire Juvia had never seen swell in her partner before, Lyon lurched forward to slam a fist into Gray's face. Juvia gasped when Gray stumbled into the room, his hand quickly catching the wall to steady himself from the force behind Lyon's punch. Juvia rushed to his side, her hands grasping his face to try and check the damage done. Gray hissed when her delicate fingers brushed the sensitive skin, Juvia quick to mutter several apologies. Gray accepted the touch by placing his hand over hers, but his eyes lifted away from Juvia to focus on the man who was still shaking with anger in the middle of the room.

"This wasn't how I wanted you to find out," Gray admitted quietly, making no move to retaliate against the punch. Lyon scoffed at the sincere tone, his crossed arms showing how defensive he had become.

"I should arrest you for assaulting an officer. Even if she wasn't on duty, to push yourself on her while she was-"

"It wasn't like that, Lyon, and you know it." Gray's somber tone cut off the older sibling, his eyes refusing to look away from the glare he was receiving. "Even if you don't agree with my path in life, you know I'd never do that to a woman. This was consensual, and it wasn't a one time thing, either."

"You think someone as perfect as Juvia would be with you?" But when Lyon looked toward his partner for support, his conviction faltered. Juvia's hand was still pressing to Gray's cheek, her eyes focused on Gray's injury. He wasn't sure when Gray had snaked his arm around Juvia's lithe waist, but the detective wasn't fighting the hold. She welcomed the embrace unconsciously, and it left Lyon feeling as if he had just been suckerpunched. Gray watched the emotional roller coaster flashing across Lyon's face, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop the pain Lyon was feeling.

"We can talk about this after we find Hades. Right now, if we don't locate that book, many innocent people could get hurt." Gray hoped that reminding the wounded man of the task at hand would distract him, but it was Juvia that seemed to snap into action.

"Juvia wishes to go to Gray-sama's guild." The statement attracted both men's attention, Juvia nodding to show they had heard her correctly. "If it's a book in question, Levy may have some information in order to locate it. Juvia would like to talk to her as soon as possible."

"Do you really think this civilian will have the information we need?" Despite the lack of confidence in Lyon's voice, Juvia nodded. It took a moment for Lyon to sigh, his eyes drifting away from the two in front of him. "Then...go investigate the lead."

"Lyon?"

"It's Gray's guild; he'll be able to help you out. I'll stay here and see if I can use our archives on Zeref if your lead goes nowhere."

"Are you sure?" Gray asked, frowning at the way Lyon's shoulders tensed instantly at the sound of his voice. Despite the unconscious reaction, Lyon kept his voice casual.

"This is a job; personal feelings are not a part of the facts. Juvia is capable of taking care of herself, and knows when to call me for help. There have been several cases in which we've used separate methods to obtain as much information about the case as we could. Juvia, return to base tonight with your findings, and we'll plan our next stage of attack."

"Understood." Juvia didn't seem as bothered by the separation as Gray, the smaller woman grasping Gray's arm and pulling him toward the door. Lyon kept his eyes on the wall across from him as the two left, waiting a few seconds after the door shut to let a swear pass through his lips.

Gray had beaten him in the one thing that truly mattered to him.

* * *

"You need my help?" Levy's innocent blink showed she didn't believe the weird request from the police officer, but Juvia's serious gaze showed no sense of humor.

"Juvia and the Magnolia police would be in debt to Levy if she would be willing to help."

"Why do you have to make it sound so formal?" A groan of protest came from the table behind the two, Natsu popping his head up over Juvia's with a grin. "If you help Juvia solve this case, you'll get to hold it over Gajeel's head for the rest of his life."

"Na-Natsu!" Juvia's embarrassed squeak came from how firm his chest was pressed into her back, the bold man not seeming bothered by the lack of space between them. A sharp yank to Natsu's shirt sent the man tumbling to the ground, Natsu glaring up at his partner in crime sitting next to Juvia.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Learn personal space, idiot," Gray muttered, turning his attention back to Levy. "We're looking for a book that nobody really knows exists. It was a long shot, but since Gajeel is always complaining about your obsession with reading rare history books, you may have stumbled upon some information about Tataros of the book of E.N.D."

"Anything you can give us would be a huge help," Lucy added, placing a reassuring arm around Levy. Though most of Fairy Tail was out helping repair the hall that had been destroyed by Grimoire Heart, Levy had stayed behind at the request of Lucy to talk to Juvia and Gray. The shy bookworm continued to play with the strands of hair by her face, making it obvious how nervous she was. Lyon had been right; sending a familiar face with Juvia was a much better idea than the stoic police detective. Lyon had little patience most days, and his need to get information from Levy would have made her shut down instantly. Juvia's warm nature paired with the other three's familiar faces was helping Levy relax and give thought to their request.

"I've never heard of that specific book before, but…" her voice trailed off as she looked to her left, her eyes fixated on the stairs that led to the guild's library. "There was one book I had read a few years back that may help you in your search. Or it may just be the stories of legends."

"Why do you say that?" Gray asked, instantly intrigued by Levy's tone. It seem wary, like she didn't want to give out the information she knew. Still, the short woman turned back to her friends and nodded, pointing to the staircase.

"Because the author of the book claims to be a demon." The sentence was followed by a short silence, only broken by the snort from Natsu.

"A demon? Come on, you're joking right? Demons don't exist!"

"You can believe in a talking cat, but not a demon?" Gray asked, Natsu scowling at his statement.

"Well duh, Happy's different." Lucy shook her head before turning back to Levy, who was up and moving toward the library.

"Wait right here, Lu-chan! I really think this book may help you out." she popped around the corner, and Juvia expected the group to fall into silence. Instead, Juvia jumped when Natsu dropped down next to her, his grin almost as wide as his face.

"So, a little birdie told me that you spent the night at Gray's house." Juvia's eyes nearly popped out of her head at Natsu's blunt statement. How did this guy find that out so fast?! As if reading her mind, Natsu leaned his head back into his hands and shrugged. "Maybe I have a spy or two in my-"

"Gajeel arrested Cana for being drunk in public last night. She overheard you two come in, and saw heard Lyon complaining about some hickey when she was getting bailed out." Lucy interrupted Natsu's sly statement, instantly making the cocky man crumple with a pout.

"Why did you have to tell her that?"

"Why do you have to tease Juvia? Can't you see how embarrassed she is?" The two continued to argue over Juvia, who looked ready to pop from how flushed her cheeks were. Gray sighed and dropped his forehead onto his arms, which rested against the guild's table. How did he end up with such a crazy group? All they had to do was add Erza into the mix and he would need a drink just to handle them. He peeked over his arm to look at Juvia, who still seemed flustered from the commotion going on. Despite her panic, Gray felt his lip lift in a smirk. She looked kinda...cute. Juvia liked to keep her serious persona when she was working, but when with her friends, she seemed to change completely. She was as fluid as her water magic; adaptable and quick. Nothing like his own personality, yet complimenting him in an unexplainable way.

"Found it!" Levy's cheerful voice broke the argument up, Lucy and Natsu drawn to the large book that slammed into the table. Levy's glasses lit up with magic as she started to flip through the pages, her lip snared by her teeth in concentration. "I know that it's in here…"

"What's our plan when we find this place?" Lucy asked, glancing up at Gray and Natsu. The dragon slayer didn't seem bothered by the question, his eyes never leaving the book in front of Levy.

"Easy; we find the book and we burn it. End of E.N.D."

"Should Natsu really be the one in charge of making the battle plan?" Gray teased, Natsu glaring over to his partner.

"Who needs a plan when I'm in the mix?" Gray was about to respond, but Levy's form shot up to stand as she pointed to a page.

"It's here! The passage written by the demon, Mard Gerd." All four turned their attention to the script mage, who quickly read the words off the page. " _Those who dare to tread to the gates of Tartaros, I await your arrival with glee. Our swamps eat flesh like monsters, our caves consume souls with poisonous thoughts. And the maze of lunacy will create insanity, making travellers lose their mind before ever finding the E.N.D. But if brave souls can meet me there, then I will take pleasure in tearing these humans apart with my roots of demon hell. Only the leader of demons shall touch the book of evil, and when he does, the earth shall perish."_

"...what does it mean by 'earth shall perish'?" Lucy whispered, shivering as she stared at the book in fear.

"Juvia does not like where this is going. But, right here-" Juvia pointed to the middle of the passage, tapping where 'E.N.D' was written in cursive. "Proves that this is where Juvia must go."

"We still don't know where this is," Gray replied, Lucy pressing her knuckles to her mouth in thought. Her eyes peered back over the description, taking her time to speak.

"It's got a swamp, a cave, and a maze...but the maze is something that wouldn't be noticeable unless you were looking for it. So it must be something natural, right? Like a field or...I don't know…"

"A forest." The group looked up to Natsu, who looked at the group like the answer was obvious. "I know exactly where this is."

"How?" Levy asked, Natsu shrugging.

"I don't know, really. Maybe I did a mission there or something, but I know that area. It's about fifty miles from here; but it's pretty close to Hargeon. Nobody's probably seen it cause no road leads to it. But I bet I could get there by my nose." As if remembering the smell, Natsu scrunched his nose and shook his head. "It smells like rotten eggs, and used to make my whole stomach hurt."

"Is Natsu sure he knows how to get there?" Juvia asked, Natsu nodding several times before giving a thumbs up.

"Yup! Just get me in the area of Hargeon and I bet I can find it in less than an hour."

"Look at that, our own personal search dragon." Natsu glared over at Gray for his comment, missing the concerned look from Lucy. She pressed her hand to her chest as a sudden painful throb went through her body, though she couldn't understand why. Maybe it was the threat from the man who wrote the passage. She wanted to believe it was simply nerves for the travel to come, yet for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling away. The negative twist in her stomach continued to twine when Juvia and Gray thanked Levy for her help, then left to share the information with Juvia's partner. Knowing it was getting too late to make a move tonight, the four had decided to meet up the next morning for their mission.

"Can I stay at your place tonight? Happy's out with Carla and I don't want to be in that crappy house alone." Natsu's request got a nod from Lucy, the dragon slayer not seeming to notice the unfocused look Lucy had throughout their walk home. He felt his whole body vibrating with excitement for their mission, nearly jumping through the doorway of Lucy's apartment when she opened it. The two walked into the kitchen, Natsu tossing his vest to a chair and stretching his hands over his head. "Man, I'm so pumped! I don't know if I'm going to even sleep tonight."

"Aren't you worried?" Lucy's quiet question made Natsu look back to her, finally realizing the odd aura around his guildmate.

"Are you?" Lucy scowled and looked down to her hands, which trembled for a moment before she closed them into fists.

"If I told you to stay home, would you?" Their eyes met in a serious stare, Lucy unable to hide the fear in her voice. "If I said that I think something bad is going to happen, would that stop you from going?"

"What if I don't, and I could have _stopped_ whatever is going to be unleashed by Hades?" She glanced away from him when he moved toward her, Lucy leaning back on the kitchen counter to try and create space between them. Natsu wasn't letting that happen, making sure to press their chests together as he brushed his mouth against hers. Unwilling to meet his truthful gaze, Lucy closed her eyes and simply felt the vibration of his words on her lips. "I want to keep you safe from everything in this world. If Hades comes back with this E.N.D monster, and that thing hurt you…"

"We just found each other again," she whispered, her arms wrapping around his neck He felt himself smile despite the pain in her voice, pulling their bodies against each other and pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

"Then I better protect our future." His arms wrapped around her back, burying his face into her hair and breathing her scent in slowly. "I won't let anyone take you away from me. Hades doesn't know just who he's messing with; he can throw whatever demon he wants at us."

"I thought you don't believe in demons?" She mumbled into his shoulder, enjoying the slight shiver that ran through his body. His lips parted when her teeth sunk into his shoulder, his hands finding the counter and grasping the edge tight. Natsu had always enjoyed a little pain with his pleasure, and the delicious way her bite dug into his skin made his body burn with desire. Her hands slipped down his chest slowly, fingertips blazing a trail down his abs with mischievous intentions. Natsu hissed at the sensation, leaning his head back with a soft groan.

"You're making me a believer with your torture." Lucy allowed herself to laugh when his hips thrusted her back into the counter, his body already hot from her ministrations. Lucy wasn't finished with her teasing, Natsu moaning when Lucy's tongue traced over her previous bite. One hand slinked up to pull his scarf from his neck, the other dipping lower to trace his exposed hips. Her teeth snagged the lobe of his ear, giving him a painful nip before whispering in a sultry voice.

"You've caught me; I'm the demon queen. And with my secret powers, I've binded your hands to the counter." As if to emphasis, Lucy slipped her fingers back down his arms, tapping each wrist before glancing up to Natsu with a wicked grin. His scowl showed his disapproval for her command, but his fingers only gripped the counter tighter.

"You know I hate not being able to touch you."

"A demon enjoys the suffering of mere humans such as yourself." Her lips now slipped down his neck slowly, her hands making quick work of the belt holding his pants up. Natsu whined as her teeth teased the scar on his neck, his hands struggling to not let go. Lucy knew the scar tickled when being touched, yet she didn't relent on her licks. He huffed loudly when pleasure suddenly filled his mind, her fingers curling around his exposed shaft. Lucy didn't hesitate to stroke the hot skin, her mouth travelling back up to kiss his mouth again. The passion he gave back to her was fierce, and more than made up for the lack of touching. Lucy's mind derailed for a second at how controlling his kiss had become, sending a strong tremor through her body. She could feel her thighs pressing closer together to quell her arousal, but Natsu's smirk against her lips meant he had already caught onto her 'problem'.

"You should really let me go, demon queen." The rumble in his voice rubbed her just the right way, Lucy squeezing her hand around him before letting her thumb brush his tip. Natsu eagerly pressed into her hand, his head hanging down as he swore into the steamy kitchen air.

"And why should I?" she asked curiously, slowly sliding down to her knees between him and the counter. Natsu instantly focused his strained gaze on her, watching how slow she rolled her tongue over her lower lip before popping her lips together. The way she leaned forward had Natsu's breath hitch in his throat, and it started to suffocate him when her lips circled his tip softly. Encouraged by his strong response, Lucy closed her eyes and lowered her lips on him, enjoying how his hips vibrated in restraint. Natsu had never liked to 'force' her into taking more than she wanted, despite Lucy telling him she didn't mind. So when she did start to bob her head, Lucy made sure to relax herself as much as she could. Her efforts did not go unnoticed, Natsu's swearing becoming rapid when she teased the underside of his cock with her tongue. Lucy tightened her lips on him, her hands pressing to his thighs while increasing her speed.

"Luce, come on," Natsu gasped out, sure he was going to crack her countertop from the pressure he was using to hold on. Lucy giggled around him, and his hiss was loud from the teasing vibrations on his sensitive skin. She continued her game of lowering her lips down his throbbing arousal, tightening them a bit when getting to the base. The pace she kept was steady, enough to build him up without tipping him over. Her fingertips felt the tense muscles in his thighs twitch as she swallowed around him, Natsu momentarily losing control of his hips when they jerked forward. Still she continued to suck, until his whole body shuddered in front of her. Her lips pulled back with a gentle lick to his tip, Natsu growling her name with enough force to get her to look back up at him. Their eyes met in a fierce stare, fire blazing in his dark eyes. "I need you. _Now._ "

"Fine, you're released." Because when Natsu spoke like that, Lucy's arousal spiraled. He didn't waste a second grabbing her, Lucy's hips pressed into the counter while Natsu ripped her shorts and panties down in one grab. He didn't bother moving her shirt, his hand prying her thighs apart before two fingers sunk into her. Lucy's mouth widened with a moan, Natsu giving her little time to collect herself before thrusting his fingers quickly. Lucy's hands found solace on Natsu's shoulders, nails digging in from her unbelievable pleasure. Lucy enjoyed playing games with Natsu, but when the truth was told, she loved this side of her dragon slayer. His mouth was pressed to her neck, sucking over her pulse while his fingers refused to relent. Lucy tried to rotate her hips into him, but Natsu was quick to hold her hips down on the marble, Lucy unable to escape Natsu's talented touch. Her senses were momentarily overwhelmed when he brushed her clit, but his fingers quickly disappeared as Natsu grasped the back of her thighs, lifting her up with little warning. He sunk into her fast, not giving her time to catch her breath before pressing her back into the counter. His hands were all over her, and Lucy felt her toes curl at how easily his fingers located her clit again. His hips were relentless against hers, stoking both of their pleasures higher than ever before. Lucy called out his name in pleasure, and Natsu couldn't stop himself from yanking her down for a kiss. She relished in his possessive hold on the back of her neck, riding him as hard as her quivering hips would let her. Natsu never slowed his pace, encouraging Lucy to moan his name with nips on her exposed throat. Natsu tapped his thumb against the bundle of nerves, and Lucy didn't fight the orgasm that washed over her. Her body clutched to his desperately, and Natsu growled her name again when reaching his peak. Lucy's hands were threaded in his hair, her lips softly kissing Natsu through his mind-blowing orgasm. Natsu slowly lowered Lucy to rest on the countertop, both breathing heavy when their lips parted.

"If this is what E.N.D is like, sign me up," Lucy whispered, giggling when Natsu sent her a scowl.

"You aren't showing your demon powers to anyone but me." He lifted her up again, nipping her lower lip as he kicked his pants to the side and walked toward her bedroom. Her arms linked back around his shoulders, her head nuzzling his neck.

"Promise me something," she mumbled, Natsu tilting his head in curiosity. "If things get too crazy tomorrow, promise you'll know when to run away."

"When does Fairy Tail ever run away?" Natsu asked, wincing when Lucy bit a little too hard on his neck.

"Natsu!"

"Alright, jeez." Natsu sat Lucy on the edge of the bed, crouching between her legs to look up at her seriously. "I'm going to get rid of that book, for sure. But if one of us is in danger, I'll pull back. I promise."

"Thank you," she replied, the two sharing a soft gaze before Natsu suddenly grinned, his hands slinking up her bare thighs.

"Now, time for the demon lord to get his revenge!" He pounced before she could move, pinning her body onto the bed. Lucy's loud laughter soon turned into moans, momentarily blocking her fears for the night.

* * *

"Is this the place?" Juvia's eyes stared at the barren ground ahead of them, her body seeming to tense at the strange air around them. Natsu stood in front of the group, his eyes trained on the dark swamp standing in their way. He rotated his shoulder slowly as he glanced back at their group, his eyes burning with intensity.

"This is it; we're about to enter Tartaros."

"And we'll all leave, together." Lucy emphasized her point by looking to Natsu, who nodded slowly to show he remembered his promise.

"Let's get this book before Hades," Gray mumbled, his eyes narrowing before looking toward the two to his side. It was never a question if Lyon would join Juvia on their quest to finish this investigation; even with their tension, Lyon was her partner. Juvia had instantly given their information to Lyon, including their plan to infiltrate the place mentioned in the book. Lyon disliked involving 'civilians' on this mission, especially Gray. But he knew that going into such a dangerous place with only Juvia was putting her in more danger than he felt comfortable. Gray agreed, so the two brothers now stood on either side of the same woman they wished to protect. Natsu let his eyes sweep the team once more before turning back toward Tartaros, his grin showing no fear.

"Time to let them know who the real monsters are."

 **Annnnnnd that'll be the end of that! I know, horrible place to just end the chapter, but it needed to end eventually. So, what obstacles will they face? Will they get there before Hades? Or is there someone else waiting at the end of the road? And what will happen to their group? Find out next time, and come on over to Tumblr to read some of my Tumblr exclusive prompts! The names** **Navybluewings** **and I don't bite!**

 **Chapter Seven: Verge**


End file.
